Prohibido Prohibir
by Cassie Black di Sheeran
Summary: Mal sumary: La pequeña Rose siempre ha estado consiente de la tristeza que su padre, Draco, mantiene en su corazón, jamas le fallaría, sabia, que él la cuidaba por la memoria de su madre al igual que a su hermano Scorpius, pero algo cambia cuando alguien más se gana un sitio dentro, la vida siempre les da sorpresas a los Malfoy cuando hay un Potter de promedio REVIEW please:)
1. Introduccion

**PROHIBIDO PROHIBIR**

**INTRODUCCION**

De alguna extraña forma, si se lo habrían dicho antes, jamás lo hubiera creído. Verla caminar, vestida de blanco hacia él. Precisamente ella, después de todo lo había perdonado por lo ocurrido muchos años antes. Era simplemente hermosa, podía ver cada uno de los detalles en su blanco vestido, la delicada tiara de diamantes que su propia madre le había regalado a ella, los risos castaños en sus hombros, la gran sonrisa en su rostro, el aroma de las rosas opacadas por la vainilla en cuanto ella llego a su lado, las palabras de Kingsley. Su primer baile, su primera cena, su primera noche juntos, como esposos claro estaba.

También el primer año viviendo juntos, el pequeño y hermoso departamento que compartían. Las visitas de sus amigos, sus risas. La primera espera, las náuseas, la incomodidad, la emoción y la primera llegada. El pequeño "mini él", sus pequeñas manitas, su cabello rubio, sus ojos grises, y los pequeños risos que se formaban justo en su coronilla. Los primeros juguetes, el primer paseo. Todo junto a ella.

La primera visita al doctor, la primera palabra, su primer paso y también la segunda espera, igual de encantadora que la primera, pero más complicada. Recordaba los problemas y las visitas constantes a emergencias, las pociones, los dolores, el llanto, la preocupación. Las visitas de sus padres y sus suegros, el primer desmayo.

Esa noche, la _noche. _El olor de san Mungo, recordaba a la pelirroja llevándose a su pequeño de dos años a casa, recordaba a su antiguo rival escolar acompañándolo todo el tiempo, recordaba al pelirrojo dando vueltas por toda la sala poniéndole los nervios de punta. También recordaba ver correr a tantos medimagos por todos lados, la necesidad de entrar a esa maldita sala, la frustración, el sabor amargo de los cafés.

Recordaba cada rasgo y cada ademan del sanador cuando le dio la noticia. El nudo dentro de él, el dolor. También recordaba a la "mini ella" abrir los ojos justo en el momento en que la pusieron en sus brazos, el avellana de ella, los risos rebeldes castaños con destellos dorados, cada parte de la bebé era de ella. Recordaba la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de jamás permitir que le pasara algo, a ninguno de los dos, tal como ella hubiera querido.

Los días que siguieron, el gran vacío sin aliviar en su interior, los constantes abrazos y los pésames. La visita al cementerio, el llanto de su madre y de la de ella, incluso las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos. El ataúd, la tierra y la lápida. Las visitas constantes, los desvelos y la desolación. Las preguntas constantes del pequeño _¿Dónde está mamá?, _¡¿Cómo demonios le explicas a un pequeño de dos años que su madre está muerta y jamás en su vida la volverá a ver?! La desesperación, sus encierros.

Y al final, un poco de esperanza, al final haría hasta lo imposible por sus dos pequeños. Porque antes que nada eran lo mejor de su destrozada vida, y lo que lo mantenía cuerdo y unía poco a poco con risas y sonrisas su roto corazón. Porque nadie dijo que amar y ser amado significaba un "felices para siempre". Porque siempre lo oculto pero nunca lo supero. Porque a fin de cuentas ser él amándola a ella no había sido fácil. Porque aún tenía dos pequeños pedazos de ella y tenía que tenerlos felices y en paz, porque con o sin ella debía seguir, por ellos.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que había pasado era un Malfoy y debía comportarse como un Malfoy. Porque el príncipe de Slytherin amaba con todo lo que tenía a los dos pequeños, a sus hijos, y porque había amado con todo su ser a la persona que menos hubiera imaginado. Hermione Granger.


	2. Despedidas

**PROHIBIDO PROHIBIR**

**DESPEDIDAS**

Despertar cada mañana se había vuelto una rutina para Draco Malfoy, antes debía despertar a Scorpius, para que se cambiara y arreglara e ir a la escuela muggle, después bajar y hacer el desayuno para los dos. Desayunar con él e ir a la patética escuela donde Potter había dicho que sería bueno meter a los chicos. Saludar a la mini Weasley o más bien la nueva Potter y regresar a casa. Subir por la pequeña Rose, ayudarla a alistarse, prepararle su desayuno, tomar la maleta y llevarla a casa de su abuela. Saludar a sus padres e ir a trabaja con su papá encargarse de los negocios, salir a comer, regresar a la oficina. Salir del trabajo recoger a los niños que debían estar en casa de sus abuelos maternos, los Granger, cenar ahí y volver a casa, bañar a los niños, alistarlos, dormirlos y preparar la mochila, la maleta y los papeles del trabajo. Así todos los días excepto el domingo, cuando el amor fraternal les surgía a todos venían a buscarle o bien, lo hacían llegar a casa de Potter o a la casa de Weasley o a la casa de Nott o a la casa de Longbottom o a la casa de Scamander… o a la casa de cualquier otro amigo que le surgiera la idea de que necesitaba convivir con alguien.

No necesitaba compañía más que la de sus pequeños hijos, que crecían irremediablemente. Pronto llego la primera carta de Hogwarts y sin más remedio tuvo que dejar ir al pequeño Scorpius, quien a pesar de tener once años, no había cambiado mucho a la primera vez que Draco lo tuvo en brazos, sus grises ojos, su rubio platinado cabello y aquellos pequeños y rebeldes risos que se le formaba cuando no se peinaba que era, muy común en vacaciones.

Al llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos pudo ver a todos sus nuevos amigos ahí. Le había pedido ayuda a los Granger respecto a las visitas al callejón diagon para las compras del colegio, y estaba seguro de que su pequeño estaba listo. Rose estaba muy feliz porque su hermano fuera a Hogwarts, y parecía entusiasmarle la idea de asistir ella también, pero en lo personal, él no estaba seguro de poder dejarlo ir. Sentía que una parte de Hermione se iría lejos de él, y eso no era parte de su plan, pero no podía evitarlo. Scorpius había pasado los últimos dos años hablando de Hogwarts, desde que James, el hijo mayor de Potter les había contado por carta lo maravilloso que es. Y es que a final de cuentas, Draco se había encargado de separarse un poco de todas las visitas desde que James había entrado al colegio, sin que funcionara.

-¿crees que pueda ir a Gryffindor como mamá?-pregunto en el momento menos indicado el pequeño rubio.

-no… no lo sé Scorp- contesto Draco con un nudo en el estómago.

-a mí me gustaría estar en Slytherin como papi.-la brillante sonrisa de su pequeña castaña lo hizo relajarse un poco.

-estoy seguro de que el sombrero hará lo correcto.-sonrió Draco un poco más tranquilo.

-espero ver a Al pronto, y a James y a Lily…-emocionó Scorpius dando brincos.

-a todos.-concluyo con una sonrisa Rose. Draco sabía muy bien que su hija era bastante inteligente como su madre, no era que Scorpius no lo fuera, pero Rose siempre se mantenía al margen de las situaciones.

-¡Draco!-una conocida y femenina voz a su espalda lo hizo sonreír. La cabellera rubia y la sutil sonrisa lo hicieron sentir un poco mejor.

-hola Astoria.-sonrió el aludido abrazando a la mujer. Esta le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Rose.

-hola,-sonrió mientras se agachaba un poco.- ¿emocionado Scorp?

-lo suficiente Torie.- la rubio abrazo al pequeño niño y le dio un beso en la frente

-me alegra, ¿y tú Rosie? ¿Esperando con ansias tener once?- pregunto de nuevo Astoria, ganándose una mueca por parte de la pequeña que se aferraba a la mano de su padre.

-supongo Astoria, pero quiero ver a Al si no te importa.-contesto sin fingir ni siquiera lo mal que le caía la rubia. Y es que de algo estaban seguros los dos Malfoy, a Rosie no le agradaba Astoria.

-bueno, vallamos para allá, Daphne y Theo vinieron a acompañar a la pequeña Claire, también es su primer año.-dijo la mujer, mientras tomaba la mano de Scorpius y el brazo de Draco.

Caminaron tranquilamente, hasta que se encontraron con los Nott, a quienes saludaron y con quien dejaron a Astoria. Se acercaron a una de las puertas y regreso el nudo en el estómago de Draco.

-¿estás seguro de querer ir?-pregunto viendo el gris de los ojos del niño.

-desde que nací papá-sonrió con confianza el pequeño.

-¿Sabes que podemos contratar algún profesor y educarte en casa, cierto?-insistió el hombre, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

-si papi, pero realmente no es necesario.-de nuevo contesto.

-te extrañaré mucho Scorp.-se rindió Draco abrazando a su hijo.

-y yo a ti papá

-y yo también.-inquirió la dulce y pegajosa voz de Rose, quien se unió al abrazo.

Draco cargo a Rose, y ayudó a Scorpius a subir su maleta a la puerta de equipaje.

-¿listo Scorp?- Albus Potter le sonreía a su amigo detrás de Draco.

-claro Al.-sonrió su hijo.

-¿qué tal tú Draco, estás listo?- sonrió Harry, quien había seguido a su pequeño hijo, el rubio giro para mirarlo, y bajo a Rosie, quien quería saludar a los Potter.

-no del todo.

-sé que es difícil, en especial porque ella no está aquí.-Draco se estremeció por dentro, poniéndolo automáticamente depresivo.

-le encantaría estar aquí.

-tranquilo.- Harry había perdido la sonrisa y se acercó a Draco para palmearle un hombro con cariño.-todos la extrañamos.

-no solo la extraño, nos hace falta, a mí me hace mucha falta.-sinceró Draco. Después de todo este tiempo, Harry había sido su único desahogo. Ambos hombres caminaron siguiendo a sus hijos que se dirigían a una de las puertas del tren.

-todo saldrá bien.-sonrió el ojiverde mirándolo con cariño.-sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Ginny.

-gracias Potter.-soltó sin más Draco.

-ya es hora papi.-sonrió la pequeña Rosie, quien abrazo a su hermano fuertemente.-promete que me escribirás, mis abuelos te han comprado una gran lechuza, quiero saberlo todo.- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla al aludido, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-solo si prometes no hacerlo de nuevo.-gruño molesto.

-soy tu hermanita y debes soportarlo.-dijo la niña, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-papá…-suplico Scorp, mientras se acercaba a Draco.

-no la verás hasta navidad, dale el gusto…-sonrió mientras lo abrazaba.

-está bien…-soltó de mala gana volviendo a abrazar a su pequeña hermana.

-¿tú también me escribirás Al?- Rose abrazaba al pequeño Potter con fuerza.

-seguro Rose.-sonrió el niño soltándola. Algo dentro de Draco le molesto.

Después de esperar a que el tren partiera, Draco y Rosie rechazaron las invitaciones de todos los que encontraban, en especial la de Astoria. La pequeña caminaba aferrándose a la fuerte mano de su padre, sonriéndole, hablando, preguntando.

-¿Cómo es el castillo papi?

-enorme princesa, piedra y mármol por todos lados, escaleras, fantasmas y Peevees, nunca te metas con él.-río divertido al recordar sus viejos años en el colegio Draco.

-de acuerdo papi.

-¿crees que Scorp quede en Gryffindor como quería?

-él logrará todo lo que se proponga, igual que tu cariño, por ser Malfoy.-sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-abuelito Lucius no está feliz con esa idea…-preocupo la pequeña, haciendo sonreír a Draco.

-pues, tendrá que adaptarse como con tu mami.-la tristeza invadió a Draco por completo.

-¿Estás bien papi?

-si cariño

-¿duele mucho?

-¿qué cosa princesa?

-amar….

Draco se detuvo en seco a mirar a su hija confundido, la niña pareció ver la duda en los ojos de su padre.

-porque debo decirte que si te pone tan mal, no quiero amar a nadie que no seas tú o mi hermano.- la pequeña hizo una mueca extraña. Draco reanudó el paso cargando a la pequeña de nuevo.

-¿sabes?- la niña encogió los hombros.-me gustaría que eso fuera verdad, pero un día te enamoraras, y deberás casarte y vivir tu vida.

-no papi, no lo haré, no quiero dejarte solo nunca. Tú y mi hermano son a los únicos hombres que amaré.-la niña hablaba firmemente.

-hagamos un trato, solo procura que el tercer hombre en tu vida no sea ni un Potter ni un Weasley.-sonrió Draco divertido por la ocurrencia de su pequeña hija.

-ni con ellos, ni con ninguno.

-te creeré…

-hazlo, siempre estaré contigo papi.-sonrió la pequeña dándole un beso en la mejilla a Draco.

-confió en ti cariño, ¿quieres un helado?

-de chocolate por favor.-sonrió mientras Draco la bajaba y salía corriendo hasta el puesto de helados.

Los días siguientes pasaron tan rápido como llegaron, así como las semanas y los meses, esta vez, se mantuvieron al margen con las festividades navideñas, y los dos pares de abuelos llegaron a casa para celebrar con el recién llegado. La pequeña Rose no dejaba ni un solo momento a su hermano. Draco estaba orgulloso de su pequeño Slytherin, porque al final de cuentas nunca le gustó la idea de que fuese un Gryffindor.

Así tan pronto como llegó navidad llego el verano, las vacaciones, Draco decidió llevar a los chicos de viaje a Roma, todo el verano y evitar así, visitas inesperadas y demás problemas que traían consigo los nuevos amigos de su hijo. Quería disfrutarlos al máximo antes de que Scorp volviera al colegio y la carta de Hogwarts de Rosie llegase.

El nuevo curso escolar no cambio la rutina anterior, excepto que cada vez Rosie estaba segura de no querer amar a nadie más que a su padre y su hermano. Una tarde, poco antes de navidad, su pequeña llego del colegio muggle callada y con rastro de lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿cariño te encuentras bien?

-si papi…-su llorosa voz se oía lastimada.

-¿Estas segura?- preocupo Draco quien había sentado a la pequeña de ahora diez años en el gran sofá marrón de su oficina.

-yo… ya no quiero ir a esa torpe escuela muggle papi… no me hagas volver de nuevo…-las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- desearía que hubiera una manera de hacerlos parar…

-¿qué es lo que paso?-Draco estaba más que molesto.

-ellos fueron crueles conmigo…-Rose tapo sus ojos con sus manos, llorando aún mas.-ellos se burlaron de mi cuando contesté bien todo lo que pregunto la profesora… Lily les dijo que era porque no tenía mamá…-algo dentro de Draco se rompió.-ellos no pararon en todo el día papi… tuve que esconderme en el baño para poder controlarme… no debía hacerles daño… siempre me lo has dicho… no podía fallarte papi…-la niña levanto la mirada avellana a los ojos grises de su padre- no me hagas volver por favor….

-no cariño, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño, ¿me has entendido?-la pequeña asintió, y Draco la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo sin lastimarla, tenía unas ganas inmensas de matar a todos esos mocosos que le habían hecho daño a su princesa.

-¿Qué ocurre Rosie?-preguntó Scorpius, quien había llegado esa mañana, acercándose rápidamente al ver las lágrimas de su hermanita caer por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Na... nada…-la pequeña aun lloraba pero parecía más tranquila.

-Rosie…-insistió molesto su hermano acercándose, abrazándola después de que su padre la soltara.

-hablaré a la escuela y con Potter también, ya que Lily lo provoco.-gruño Draco poniéndose de pie.

El hombre camino molesto a su habitación, donde tenía un teléfono muggle para las emergencias de la escuela y marco en número, y dio de baja a la pequeña Rose. Después, marco el número de la casa de los Potter.

-¿hola?-por suerte era el mismo Harry quien contestó.

-hola Potter, ¿ya has hablado con tu hija esta tarde?-la frialdad salía de la voz de Draco.

-realmente no, estoy llegando del ministerio, ¿paso algo?-Harry parecía conmocionado por la voz del hombre.

-he vivido toda mi maldita vida para ver a esa pequeña niña sonreír, así que ¿por qué demonios está llorando en el sofá del estudio? No quiere volver a esa maldita escuela muggle que dijiste que los ayudaría Harry y todo es culpa de tu hija, no quiero a ninguno de tus hijos cerca de la mía, sé que Scorpius y Albus son inseparables pero no soportare más relación entre nosotros que esa, ¿me has entendido?

-yo…-Harry se oía confundido.-lo siento Draco, sé que has hecho mucho por ellos dos. De verdad lamento lo que sea que halla hecho Lily. Espero se pueda arreglar…

-no lo creo Harry.-interrumpió cortante Draco.

-entiendo, lo lamento Draco.-contesto algo decepcionado el hombre

-adiós Potter.

-nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono aun molesto, bajo las escaleras para volver con su hija. Pudo ver a Scorpius molesto con una pluma escribiendo un montón de cosas en un pergamino. Rose, estaba aún en el estudio cuando Draco llego, ella había parado las lágrimas y practicaba un encantamiento, para convocar un ave por medio de una pluma. Ella jugaba con el pajarillo tranquila, aun se le veía triste.

-he hablado a la escuela no tendrás que volver cariño.-comento Draco recargado en el marco de la puerta observando a su hija.

-gracias papi…-su voz estaba llena de tristeza.

-¿ocurre algo más?

-quisiera tener a mamá aquí…

-eso no sé puede cariño…-sabía que algún día lo escucharía pero eso lo rompía entero, era algo que jamás le podía dar a ninguno de sus hijos ni con toda la fortuna de los Malfoy.

-lo sé papi, pero tal vez todo sería más fácil.-la pequeña se limpió el rastro de lágrimas con una manga.

-lo siento cariño…

-¿yo la maté?-eso fue una cubetada de agua fría para Draco.

-¿de qué hablas?-la niña lo miró seria.

-Lily dijo que ella murió porque la mate cuando nací.-las lágrimas caían incontrolables por sus pálidas mejillas, haciendo que Draco se hincara frente al sillón para mirarla a los ojos.

-no Rose, tu no la mataste. Fue un accidente, mamá estaba enferma.-aclaro Draco aun conmocionado por las palabras de la niña.

-ella se enfermó porque estaba yo dentro de ella…-insistió la niña

-ella enfermó porque estaba débil.-corrigió su padre tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¡no mientas!- grito desesperada la niña llorando inconsolable.

-no te estoy mintiendo Rose, la única que lo ha hecho es Lily, y lo ha hecho para lastimarte.-comento severamente Draco.

-papá…-Scorpius se había asomado por la puerta.-la abuela Cissy llegó.

-iré en un momento campeón,-mirando a su hijo con cariño.-ahora, debes tranquilizarte Rose, no puedes seguir así, por algo que te dijeron.-miro Draco molesto a su hija, quien lo miró dolida, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Draco camino hasta Scorpius y cerró la puerta de su oficina, dejando a su hija dentro. Su madre estaba parada frente a la chimenea mirándolo expectante.

-¿está todo bien con Rosie?-inquirió la mujer.

-no del todo…

-Scorp me ha contado todo cuando llegue, ¿puedo hablar con ella?

-adelante madre.-suspiró Draco. La mujer camino hacia él y lo abrazo dulcemente, para desaparecer después frente a la puerta. Una lechuza irrumpió la sala aleteando salvajemente.

-¿qué es?-pregunto Draco mirando a su hijo arqueando una ceja.

-la respuesta de Albus.

-¿Albus?

-¿creíste que me quedaría con las manos cruzadas después de que le hicieron daño a mi hermanita?-Scorp miro extrañado a su padre, quien sonrió con dulzura y leyó la carta con él.

Albus le pedia disculpas a Scorp y a Rosie, por lo que había dicho su hermana, también le comentaba acerca de que Harry les había prohibido a su tres hijos acercarse a ella. Y se pasaba hoja y media pidiendo más disculpas.

Los días pasaron, Rose se tranquilizó un poco, y estudio en casa el resto del año. En verano, Scorpius le pidió a su padre llevarlos a Australia, ya que sus abuelos le habían contado de la vez que vivieron ahí por el _obviviate_ que les lanzo su madre para protegerlos. La carta de Hogwarts llego demasiado pronto para el gusto de Draco, pues llevaban apenas un día en casa. Como él debía ir al trabajo, de nuevo les pidió a los Granger acompañar a los pequeños por sus útiles y demás cosas para la escuela.

El primero de septiembre, puntuales como siempre los tres Malfoy estaban en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, subiendo las maletas en el tren. Los Nott se acercaron a saludar, los Weasley y Draco saludo a Harry con un cabeceo, quien le sonrió como respuesta. Después de dejar a los niños al tres lo invitaría al caldero chorreante por unos tragos, quería hablar un rato con él.

-¿papá?-la dulce voz de rose lo hizo ponerse en cuclillas para verla de cerca.

-¿dime princesa?

-¿crees que podré ser Slytherin, a pesar de cómo reaccione en la escuela?-preocupo la niña.

-bueno, estoy seguro de que serás lo que tú quieras ser.-le sonrió.

-¿me extrañarás?

-demasiado-Draco la abrazó dulcemente.

-tengo miedo de subir… no quiero…

-no te dirán nada Rosie, yo te cuidaré-sonrió Scorpius, mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

-si quiero volver…

-solo enviame una carta-afirmo Draco.

-te extrañaré papi…-la pequeña le miraba con nostalgia, él le sonrió y la abrazo de nuevo.

-nos veremos en navidad.

-falta mucho…

-será un abrir y cerrar de ojos en Hogwarts.- la niña le sonrió con más confianza.

-se hace tarde papá.-inquirió Scorp.

-lo sé, nos veremos pronto.-Draco abrazo a su hijo y le beso lo frente e hizo lo mismo con su pequeña. Les deseó suerte y el tren empezó su marcha.

**_Serena Princesita Hale: gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste :)_**

**_Cassie di Black_**


	3. Inicios

**PROHIBIDO PROHIBIR**

**INICIO**

Rose avanzó por las cabinas en busca de una vacía. Scorpius, su hermano, la seguía de cerca. Por donde sea que su hermano pasase, alguien lo saludaba, en especial un sinfín de chicas. Era apenas el tercer año del chico y tenía más amigos que alumnos en el colegio.

-Scorp, ¿puedes parar?-suplico su hermana.

-¿parar qué?-la miró incrédulo.

-de saludar…-ella rodo los ojos haciéndolo reír.

-está bien, ¿te importa si vamos con Albus y Claire?-pregunto con una sonrisa dando un cabeceo a una de las puertas.

-no, está bien.-sonrió la castaña.

Scorpius abrió la puerta de la cabina y le cedió el paso a su hermana con una tranquila sonrisa. Adentro de la cabina, estaba Claire, a quien conocía bien. Hija de Theodore y Daphne amigos del colegio de su padre, tenía un hermoso y largo cabello rubio hasta la cintura, unos ojos azul verdoso que combinaban perfecto y una pálida piel que pedia a gritos un bronceado, a su lado venia un pequeño y tímido niño, muy parecido a ella, solo que su rubio era cenizo, y sus ojos eran verdes, a Rose le pareció estar viendo a un Theodore rubio. Al lado contrario de la cabina estaba un sonriente Albus que se puso de pie en cuanto la vio entrar. Los ojos verdes del chico la hicieron sonrojar.

-hola Rosie- Albus se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente.-hacia mucho no nos veíamos.

-es cierto.-sonrió Rose sintiéndose tonta.

-espero todo este bien respecto a lo de Lily, realmente lo lamento, no creo que este cien por ciento cuerda.-bromeó mientras le señalaba el asiento junto a la ventana.-creo que tu padre quiere despedirse.

Rose rio por lo bajo y se sentó mirando a su padre quien se despedía con la mano, ella lo imito y le dedico una dulce sonrisa. Esto sería eterno. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de casa y de su padre, un nudo se formó en su estómago.

-¿nerviosa?-Claire la miraba de frente con una sonrisa

-mucho…-sonrió la pequeña mientras el tren comenzaba su marcha, aun mirando por la ventana.

-tranquila Rosie, serás una buena Slytherin.-sonrió su hermano que se había sentado junto a ella.

-lo sé.-dijo con autosuficiencia.

-él es mi hermano Theo, mamá insistió en que tuviera el mismo nombre que papá.-bromeo la rubia haciendo que ambos niños rieran.

Los tres amigos empezaron una tranquila charla de las vacaciones, donde Rose se sintió libre y tranquila de que la hicieran participe. Cuando los chicos empezaban a hablar de quidditch, Claire se encargaba de platicar con ella de cualquier otra cosa de mayor interés para ambas. Poco más tarde, Rose se acurruco en el sofá de la cabina y se quedó dormida, sin medir siquiera el tiempo que quedaba para llegar al castillo.

-¿Rosie?- la voz de su hermano la hizo abrir los ojos.-llegaremos pronto, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, Claire irá contigo.-su hermano le sonreía cálidamente, mientras ella se reincorporaba.

-no tardaremos.-sonrió la rubia mientras se ponía de pie.

-estaremos aquí.-sonrió Albus.

Las chicas salieron del compartimiento con la mochila que su padre le había dado a Rose. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta el servicio de chicas. Rose, entro y se cambió rápidamente, cuando se acercó a la puerta escucho a Claire discutiendo con alguien en el pasillo.

-¿acaso no tienes corazón Potter?-siseo con frialdad la rubia.

-claro que lo tengo…-Lily se oía confundida.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de alguien que ha perdido a un ser amado?

-ella ni siquiera la conoció y fue su culpa que muriera.

-qué mal estas niña.

Rose hizo una mueca y trato de contener las lágrimas mientras salía del baño.

-vamos Claire.- insistió la pequeña Malfoy, mientras jalaba a la rubia del brazo.

Las chicas caminaron alejándose de una molesta pelirroja y un par de chicas más.

-¿escuchaste?-inquirió Claire mirando a la castaña de reojo.

-solo la parte en que la reprendías por no tener corazón, pero no quiero saber que dijo.-Rosie se encogió de hombros.

-entiendo.-sonrió con tristeza la rubia.-solo ignorala, recuerda que está demasiado consentida.

-eso creo.-rio un poco Rose sintiéndose mejor.

Entraron a la cabina y ambos chicos les sonrieron, empezaron otra ligera charla, antes de que el tren arribase. Scorpius le deseo suerte y la dejo a ella y a Theo con Hagrid quien le sonrió con dulzura.

-te pareces mucho a tu madre, la primera vez que la vi.-el semi gigante parecía a punto de llorar.

-gracias.-sonrió Rose.-tal vez podamos tomar el té alguna vez, Al y Scorp dicen que preparas unos ricos pasteles.

-estaría encantado.-sonrió el hombre radiante.

Después de subir al pequeño barco y cruzar el lago, el nudo en el estómago de Rose se apretó. La gran entrada, el mármol, las gárgolas, todo estaba frente a ella. Subieron en escalera los chicos de primer año. Rose pudo distinguir al frente los largos cabellos pelirrojos de Lily.

Respiró profundamente. La profesora Sproud, les dio la bienvenida como subdirectora y maestra de herbología. Los invitó a pasar al gran comedor. Los alumnos estaban dispuestos en cuatro mesas y todo era como su padre se lo había descrito, el cielo nocturno en el techo, las velas flotantes, alumnos por todos lados y la gran mesa de los profesores.

-Theodore Nott.-la voz de la profesora Sproud la saco de sí misma. El pequeño Theo camino decidido, cualquiera que lo viese diría que es un Slytherin puro.

-veo mucho potencial en ti.-las arrugas del sombrero, parecieron curvarse en una sonrisa retorcida y maliciosa.- me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si…?- no concluyo la pregunta haciendo que Theo pusiera cara de preocupación.-creo que realmente tengo una buena elección para ti Nott. ¡Gryffindor!

Theo respiraba con dificultad mientras miraba a su hermana que estaba igual de consternada que él. Algo no estaba bien aquí. Cuando la llamaron al frente, algo dentro de Rose le dijo que no estaría todo bien como le había dicho papá.

-Rose Jane Malfoy.-la castaña contuvo el aliento acercándose al podio. No estaba segura que esperar. La profesora Sproud le coloco el sombrero en la cabeza.

-vaya… esta mente se me hace bastante conocida.-el sombrero se silenció un momento.- veo y entiendo claramente tus deseos, un Malfoy siempre será un Malfoy, pero tienes más de _ella. _ ¡Gryffindor!

Rose cerro los ojos y deseó morir en ese momento. Maldijo todo lo que pudo y con mala cara se fue a sentar en la mesa de los leones. Ese sombrero debía estar senil. ¡¿Cómo podía haber puesto a un Malfoy de sangre pura en una casa hecha para los valientes?! Ella no era valiente. Era una total y completa cobarde, no había podido enfrentarse a Lily después de lo que le dijo. Estaba segura de que su abuelo Lucius se sentiría decepcionado y su padre, ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Ella sabía que jamás le había gustado la idea de que Scorp quisiera ser Gryffindor. ¿Scorpius? Rose alzo la mirada a la mesa en la que había añorado sentarse por años y se encontró con los ojos grises de su hermano, le sonreía orgulloso. Rose negó con la cabeza y se tapó los ojos. La ceremonia terminó, todos los alumnos estaban en sus mesas y McGonagall, hizo aparecer la cena. Sirvió un poco de comida en su plato.

-morirás de hambre si solo comes eso…-susurro una voz que conocía muy bien.

-hola Hugo.- sonrió la aludida mirando a su izquierda. – Te ves bien.- y era verdad, Hugo Weasley tenía el pelirrojo color de cabello distintivo de los Weasley, aunque de cierta manera tenía un aire a Pansy, su madre, tenía la edad de su hermano, unas gafas cuadradas de armazón grueso, ojos chocolate, una piel rosada y pecosa y una gran sonrisa.

-tú también pequeña Malfoy.-sonrió con dulzura, sirviéndolo un poco de carne a Rose en el plato.- será mejor que comas bien o tu padre nos asesinará por no cuidarte.-bromeo dándole un codazo en el brazo.

-está bien.-rio por lo bajo, mientras alcanzaba los cubiertos.

Las charlas con Hugo fueron agradables, pero pronto llegó la hora de ir a la cama. Rose camino lo más alejada posible de la pelirroja, de hecho bastante alejada del resto del grupo, ganándose un regaño por uno de los perfectos, que lamentablemente conocía muy bien, Dominique Weasley hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley. Aunque pareció entender porque se mantenía alejada, tuvo que reprenderla cuando se quedó muy atrás. Una vez en la sala común, después de ver a una gordísima mujer que cantaba horrible en el cuadro de la entrada, escucho las indicaciones y subió las escaleras, rogo al cielo por estar en la última habitación del pasillo y así fue, ya que en la última habitación solamente había dos camas. Espero en silencio sentada en la cama más cercana a la ventana. Dio un vistazo alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había otra maleta más que la suya. Su corazón se sintió más tranquilo. Caminó en silencio y se puso el pijama. Se sentó en una mesita que había y saco su tintero, una pluma y pergamino. Empezó a escribir.

_Querido papá:_

_Espero te encuentres bien en la primera noche sin mí. Espero te portes bastante bien y puedas salir con los Nott de paseo, me he encontrado con sus hijos en el tren y son bastante agradables. Theo me recuerda mucho a su padre. _

_Por cierto creo firmemente en que ese viejo sombrero se encuentra pasado de moda y senil, ¿adivina donde nos ha puesto a ambos? Así es papi, en Gryffindor. ¿Puedes creerlo? Te escribiré mañana al final del día._

_Pd.: espero no se te ocurra salir con Astoria en mi ausencia. _

_Te amo mucho papá._

_Deseo con ansias verte pronto._

_Rosie._

Después se acercó a la pequeña lechuza que había escogido la tarde anterior con su abuela, y se la ató a la pata con cuidado.

-no vuelvas sin una respuesta, por favor, necesito saber que piensa.-dijo con tristeza, mientras abría la ventana con la lechuza en un brazo.

La lechuza se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. Serían años difíciles o eso era lo que ella creía. Se recostó en su cama, y cerró los ojos pensando en su padre y en su hermano, como lo haría no solo todas las noches de ese año, sino dos años más.

La respuesta de su padre, si te lo preguntas, no fue tan mala como esperabas. Draco deseaba que su pequeña hija fuese feliz y se sentía mal porque no pudiera estar donde ella quería, pero una vez que Rosie le contara lo dicho por el sombrero, él entendió. En cuanto a los Nott, decir que hicieron temblar la tierra es poco, aunque al final al ver a Rose también como leona, los calmo lo suficiente para pasar unas bellas navidades con sus dos hijos.

La pequeña de los Malfoy se adaptó a la ausencia de su hermano, y se ganó el afecto y cariño de Theo, así como la compañía de Hugo, quien estaba asombrado por la inteligencia de la pequeña niña. Scorpius, Albus y Claire no querían interferir con los pequeños leones, pero mantenía contacto y comúnmente se reunían donde a los pequeños les gustaba pasar el tiempo, comúnmente la biblioteca o los jardines. De alguna manera, cuidaban de ellos a una prudente distancia. Lily mantenía su distancia con Rose después de los primeros y constantes regaños de sus hermanos y primos acerca de la crueldad con la que la trataba. En cuanto al resto del mundo, de algo estaba segura Rose, mientras tuviera el amor de su padre y a su hermano cerca, nada malo ocurriría. Las vacaciones llegaron rápido, y como tradición Draco decidió llevarlos a Australia de nuevo. Así pasaron tres veranos más con una pequeña compañía la última vez, y tres cenas de bienvenida más.

Rose terminaba una carta para su padre, donde le comentaba del primer partido de quidditch de su casa que irónicamente fue contra Slytherin, a pesar de los años, ambos hermanos le guardaban lealtad a la casa contraria y lamentablemente Rose fue la decepcionada esta vez. Si, había festejado con sus compañeros un rato, la atrapada de James había sido sorprendente, realmente estaba aferrado a traerle la gloria a Gryffindor el último año de su vida escolar en el catillo. También le contaba acerca de la broma que Albus le había preparado a James, como venganza por una que el mayor de los Potter le había hecho a su hermano, y era por eso que ella había decidido subir a dormir antes. La ató a la pata de su pequeña lechuza y el dejo ir por la ventana.

Una vez que la perdió de vista se dispuso a dormir, pero alguien irrumpió en su habitación, seguido de unos gritos que provenían de la sala común. Cerraron la puerta e hicieron un hechizo, antes de que Rose pudiera reaccionar. Ella tomo instintivamente su varita. Cuando el intruso se dio la vuelta se relajó.

-¿qué demonios haces Al?-pregunto la chica molesta.

-escondiéndome de James.-suspiró

-te dije que era mala idea.-sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-se lo merecía.-sonrió el chico mirándola detenidamente. Rose era realmente hermosa, y siempre le habían gustado las extrañas pijamas que solía usar. En especial, cuando eran solo las camisas de seda que alguna vez fueron de su padre.

-y ahora ¿Qué harás?-preocupo la chica sonrojándose al notar la mirada del ojiverde.

-¿te molesta si duermo aquí esta noche?-sonrió el chico coquetamente haciendo que las mejillas de Rose ardieran. De alguna extraña forma, las cosas entre ambos chicos habían cambiado radicalmente ese verano, cuando Scorp insistió que fuera con ellos a Australia.

-de hecho, si.-comento Rose con altanería.

-¿por qué? No es la primera vez que nos quedamos en la misma habitación.- la castaña se sonrojo de nuevo, y es que para Albus, Rose a sus catorce años se había vuelto algo con más significado en su vida que solo la hermana de su mejor amigo.

-sí, pero hay reglas en el colegio…

-preocupate por ello en dos años cuando seas prefecta. O en cuatro cuando te quedes como mi hermano para ser premio anual un año más-sonrió Albus quitándose la camisa y dirigiéndose a la cama de Rose.

-¡no!-dijo ella sonrojada ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?-hay una cama vacía justo ahí, -señalando la cama que jamás nadie ocupo.-esta es la mía.-la chica hizo una mueca y se recostó con los brazos extendidos en la cama.

-envidiosa.

-problemático.

-se lo merecía.-repitió metiéndose en la cama que le había asignado Rose.

-eso es lo que dices tú, Scorpius te lo advirtió.

-no, él me dijo que lo hiciera.

-¡¿qué?!-Rose se puso de pie y se paró frente a Albus que la miraba encantado.

-Scorp me dijo que valía la pena, -el chico se encogió de hombros.-realmente no tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero los Malfoy tienen mucha influencia sobre mí.

-me imagino.-contesto molesta Rose mientras daba media vuelta y se recostaba.-espero te piquen los nargles.

-¡oye!- el chico soltó una carcajada.- Luna siempre ha dicho que los nargles no pican.

-entonces que te muerdan.-rio la chica.

-eres malvada.

-y tú lo eres más.

-deberías ir con el sombrero seleccionador, estoy seguro de que eres más Slytherin que Claire, tu hermano y yo juntos.

-cierra la boca.-contesto risueña.

-buenas noches Rosie.

-buenas noches Al.

_**¡Hola chicos! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, estoy muy feliz de tener sus reviews **___

_**Ya saben, dejen sus opiniones de lo que les pareció el capítulo. ¿Qué creen que haga Lily cuando se dé cuenta de que su hermano paso la noche con Rose? ¿Qué hará Scorp? **_

_**Gracias por los dos favoritos espero no decepcionarlos.**_

_**NINAXXSOMER: qué bueno que te guste, realmente me hace feliz saber que la historia les va gustando. Espero que te siga gustando aunque esto tuviese que ir muy rápido este capítulo. **_

_**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE: a mí también me gustó la idea de la Lily cruel, Ginny siempre ha sido directa, así que tenía que salir como su madre.**_

_** : jeje… exactamente por eso es el título además de cierto comportamiento por ciertos hermanos celosos en cuanto se den cuenta que algo no anda normal entre los chicos. Bueno, soy amante de los dramiones, así que pues, para mi teníamos que unir a los Potter con los Malfoy. **___

_**¡**__**Gracias por su reviw! De verdad se los agradezco, y como dije antes, me hace feliz saber que la idea les gusta, prometo que los próximos capítulos no serán tan rápido, aquí comienza lo divertido ;)**___

_**Cassie di Black **_


	4. Encerrados

**PROHIBIDO PROHIBIR**

**ENCERRADOS**

Rose se levantó temprano como cada mañana, le gustaba la paz que le brindaba el hecho de que todos los demás estuviesen dormidos, se puso de pie, se estiró y camino al cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha, salió envuelta en su bata rosa y caminó hasta su baúl, hasta que un gruñido la hizo salir de sí misma, haciéndola recordar la compañía. Algo sonrojada se llevó su ropa al servicio vistiéndose rápidamente. Despacio y en silencio, observó con alegría que Albus siguiera dormido, con cuidado y en silencio apareció un poco de agua en la jarra de su habitación. La hizo flotar justo a donde estaba el ojiverde. James no era su Potter favorito, pero valía la pena desquitarse por irrumpir sin avisar en su habitación.

-¿Al?-pregunto fuertemente algo alejada de la cama.

-¿uhmm?-el chico le contesto adormilado.

-levantate.-exigió.

-no, es muy temprano.-lloriqueó el chico dándose media vuelta abrazando una almohada.

-levantate Albus.-insistió.

-tu eres la única loca que se levanta antes de que salga el sol.-gruño el chico.

-hoy no.-Rose sonrió.

Hizo un hechizo para enfriar el agua en la jarra e hizo que se vaciara el contenido sobre la cabeza del muchacho haciendo que se levantara rápidamente gruñendo.

-¡oye!-Albus la miraba molesto, aunque en el interior trataba de contener la risa.

-te dije que te levantaras,-comentó sin más Rose,-mientras se anudaba la corbata.

-estás loca, ¿Qué hora es?-interrogo divertido, recargándose en el dosel de la cama observando a la chica y su perfecto uniforme moviéndose.

-las seis, y ya salió el sol Albus.-comento la chica abriendo las cortinas.

-¿por qué me odias?-preguntó el chico arqueando una ceja.

-tú le has roto el orgullo al mejor jugador de quidditch de mi casa, debía vengarme.-sonrió la castaña con malicia, haciendo que Albus soltara un par de carcajadas.

-trataré de creerte.-soltó divertido.

-solo vístete, debes irte antes de que alguien te vea salir de aquí.-rodo los ojos Rose.

-no creo que nadie se despierte hasta dentro de una hora…

-¡por eso!

-ya… está bien…-comento el chico en busca de la camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

-date prisa…-rogo la castaña, aunque realmente estaba algo abochornada al ver a Albus sin camisa, y es que si bien, el quidditch hacia maravillas con casi todos los chicos, Al ni siquiera necesitaba montar en una escoba para tener un pecho torneado.

-ya me voy.-dijo él, mientras terminaba de ponerse la camisa, girando el picaporte.-no abre…

-¿de qué hablas?-preocupó

-no abre esta maldita puerta Rosie…-comentó él en tono ansioso, jalando y dándole vuelta a la manija.

-¡no bromees conmigo Albus, si quieres seguir durmiendo hazlo en tu cuarto!-dijo molesta.

-¡es enserio! Intentalo tú.-el chico se dio la vuelta y miraba a Rose algo preocupado.

-¿Cómo demonios no va a abrir Albus?- preguntó la chica, acercándose y tirando de la puerta.- ¡demonios!-gruño sacando la varita.-_alohomora.-_susurró sin que nada pasara.

-si no querías que me fuera solo tenías que pedirlo Rosie.-sonrió coqueto Albus mirando los castaños risos de la chica viajar de un lado a otro mientras peleaba con la puerta.

-no bromees Albus, esto es serio. Tenemos que abrir la puerta, ¿qué hechizo le pusiste anoche?-lo miró molesta la chica, encarando al muchacho.

-solo uno anti sonido…-sinceró preocupado.

-Albus…-insistió Rose.

-eso fue todo, no quería que James me escuchara hablar, además el nunca viene a tu habitación, pues a Lily no le agrada que estemos cerca de ti y ayer ella estaba abajo.

-¿alguien te vio entrar?

-de ser así seguramente no estaría contigo.

-tienes razón, pero no entiendo qué demonios le ocurre a la puerta.

-tal vez alguien la hechizó por fuera…-dijo Albus acercándose de nuevo a la puerta, y dando unos movimientos a su varita, para después sonreír e irse a acostar a la cama de Rose.

-¿y bien?-preguntó la castaña, poniéndose las manos en la cintura, quedando a un lado de su cama mirando al chico con desaprobación.

-esta hechizada por fuera, pero no lo puedo deshacer desde aquí, no soy bueno con los anti hechizos.-sonrió Albus, mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿y qué se supone que hagamos?-interrogó Rose arqueando una ceja.

-esperar a qué se acuerden de ti, no tienes a tu lechuza contigo.-dijo el muchacho dando una mirada alrededor.

-se la envié a papá anoche.-suspiró la chica sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-lo imaginé, creo que tu lechuza es la que más viajes hace en todo Hogwarts.-comentó sonriente Albus.

-supongo…-sonrió Rose mirando al ojiverde.

-¿enserio siempre la enviás con tu padre?

-¿por qué no lo haría?

-siempre creí que tenías un novio escondido en algún lugar.

-¡no!-rio Rose con ganas.- a la única persona a la que le escribo cartas es a mi padre.

-es extraño, la mayoría de los chicos prefieren olvidarse de sus padres a no ser que necesiten galeones.-sonrió Albus sentándose, acercándose a la chica.

-bueno, yo no soy la mayoría.

-eso lo sé.

-además me prometí a mí misma nunca enamorarme.- soltó seria Rose y Albus empezó a carcajearse.- ¡es enserio!-lo miró molesta.

-no puedes prometerte eso Rosie…-dijo tranquilizándose él

-¿por qué no?-lo miró incrédula.

-uno no planea eso, solo ocurre.-soltó Albus mirándola extrañado.

-no me ocurrirá a mí, solo hay espacio para dos hombres en mi vida, mi padre y mi hermano.-contestó seria.

-no lo dudo Rosie, el punto aquí es que no puedes decir que jamás te sentirás enamorada, alguna vez lo sentirás, no lo podrás evitar.

-si puedo.

-no tener novio por años no significa no enamorarte.

-bueno, he pasado catorce años de mi vida sin enamorarme, puedo pasar cincuenta más.

-no estés tan segura.-sonrió Albus acercándose más a la chica.

-nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.-dijo ella sonriendo segura, él rio por lo bajo.

-¿es un reto?-arqueo una ceja el muchacho.

-no realmente, es una afirmación.

-quisiera creerte.

-lo mismo dijo papá hace unos años…

-es que Rose, lo que dices es simplemente increíble…

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué no quiero sufrir como papá sin mamá?-soltó ella molesta.

-ese es el punto, no puedes evitar sufrir.

-si puedo, lo estoy haciendo.

-no es así, solo evitas sufrir por un amor que puedes perder, las personas van y vienen, una y otra vez, tú ya perdiste a tu madre y el día de mañana puedes perder a tu padre… -dijo cansado. Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de brillo, del que surge cuando la gente está a punto de llorar.-no te sientas mal, pero es la verdad.-dijo él, abrazándola por los hombros.- tu hermano se casará con una de sus tantas novias, y te quedarás sola, y seguramente sufrirás por la pérdida de ambos.

-Scorpius no me dejaría sola nunca-cortó Rose

-lo sé, pero tampoco puede estar pegado a ti el resto de su vida…-la chica hizo una mueca ante el comentario.- sabes que tarde o temprano pasará, por eso te rehusás.

-no pasará.

-¿me dirás que no te gusta nadie?

-gustar es distinto a estar enamorado o amar.-dijo ella soltándose del abrazo del chico.

-la atracción puede convertirse en enamoramiento si es la persona indicada para ti.-sonrió con picardía.

-¿lo dices por experiencia?-arqueó una ceja ella.

-no, jamás me he enamorado de ninguna de las chicas con las que he salido.-sinceró Albus, jugando con uno de los castaños risos de Rose.

-eso si es novedad… te he visto besuquearte con ellas…

-eso no significa que las ame o que me voy a casar con ellas.

-eso me queda claro.

-el punto es que el día que me enamore de alguien, estaré dispuesto a hacerlo, no saldré huyendo o evitaré hacerlo.

-tal parece que ese punto es el que no entiendes, no lo haré, no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda enamorarme

-piensas demasiado respecto a esas cosas…

-tu deberías pensar más en eso y no dejarte llevar por los impulsos de tu lujuria adolescente.- comentó con media sonrisa Rose.

-o tu deberías empezar a caer en esos instintos.-dijo riendo.

-no lo creo, si usaras todas esas hormonas para pociones hubieses sacado un extraordinario en tu TIMO.

-¡¿hay pociones con hormonas?!-pregunto Albus sonriendo bastante sorprendido soltando el cabello de la chica.

-eres un idiota.-rió Rose.

-fue tu culpa.-rio él.-yo solo tome textualmente tus palabras.

-deberías buscar alguien que te dé clases de lenguaje…

-¿qué tal tú?-sonrió el chico.

-no, gracias, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿enserio?-arqueó una ceja el muchacho mirándola incrédulo,- ¿aquí encerrada?

-bueno… ahora mismo no mucho, excepto hacer mi cama, y arreglar mis cosas.

-¡que divertida eres Malfoy!-soltó con ironía él

-¿sabes? Para no entender el uso de las palabras, conoces bastante bien la retórica.

-obviamente,-sonrió con autosuficiencia el muchacho.-he pasado toda mi infancia con tu hermano.-rio un poco.- ¿qué esperabas?

-bueno, en eso tienes razón…

.pero ya enserio, ¿de verdad no quieres enamorarte o casarte o tener el típico felices para siempre?-pregunto divertido él.

-no, no quiero, eso es una vil estupidez, nadie vive feliz para siempre, para empezar nadie vive para siempre. Enamorarse es una pérdida de tiempo, mira a Theo, ha pasado más tiempo embobado con Lily que concentrado en clases. En cuanto a casarme, tal vez lo haría si papá arregla un matrimonio para mí, de no ser así jamás, lo considero el peor error que alguien puede cometer, ¿te imaginas? Atarte a una persona el resto de tu vida.-soltó en tono de discurso poniéndose de pie.

-sí que eres extraña.-rio Albus,-eres a la primera chica que oigo hablar de esa manera.

-todas han vivido con historias con finales felices.-soltó Rose con tono cansado.-tienen ejemplos bastos en sus familias.-ella se encogió de hombros.-el único ejemplo de amor incondicional que hubiese querido seguir fuera el de mis padres, porque a pesar de los prejuicios, Scorp y yo estamos aquí, pero no tiene un felices para siempre al final Al.-sonrió con tristeza la chica, sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

-pero tienes a tus abuelos, ambas parejas se aman…

-lo sé, pero pelean…

-es normal que las parejas peleen, no puedes estar bien con todos todo el tiempo.-dijo abrazándola de nuevo por los hombros.

-no lo sé…

-aun no te convenzo ¿cierto?

-no…

-no me creerás hasta que te pase…-sonrió el chico recargando su cabeza en la coronilla de ella.

-te lo repito no me pasará.

-eso mismo decía…-suspiró él.

-creí que dijiste que jamás te habías enamorado…-inquirió ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-te mentí-sinceró devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿de quién?- pregunto confundida. Él sonrió.

-no importa… o al menos a ella…

-eres un Potter, ¿qué chica existe que se resista a tus encantos?-preguntó ella con tono adulador.

-es complicado…

-para los Potter el único imposible son las pociones, y eso, tu hermana está logrando superar las expectativas….

-uhmm… hay demasiado en juego…

-¿Cómo qué? ¿La paz mundial?

-tal vez solo la de Hogwarts… o la de mi casa y la suya… -sonrió Albus divertido.

-eres imposible…-rio Rose.

-¿realmente quieres saber quién?-pregunto el perdiéndose en el chocolate.

-no del todo…-soltó quedamente ella.

-¿por qué?-arqueó una ceja

-no lo sé… solo no quiero, algo dentro de mi dice que no es una buena idea saberlo.

-tal vez por fin tus instintos sirvan de algo.

-torpe.-rio ella pegándole un puñetazo.

-¡oye!-rio el chico haciéndole cosquillas, tirándola en la cama y subiéndose en ella.

-¡basta!-suplicaba entre risas, de tal manera, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta.

-¿Rosie?- Hugo miraba expectante la escena.- ¡¿Albus?!-los chicos pararon en seco y miraron a un sonrojado Hugo y un molesto Theo en la puerta de la habitación.- ¡¿me puedes decir que haces aquí encerrado con ella?!

-yo… me escondía de James…

-eso fue anoche-gruño con los brazos cruzados y una mueca Theo.

-si bueno, lo deje dormir aquí, no dejaría que James cometiera un homicidio enfrente de todos.-sonrió Rose divertida por la reacción de sus amigos.

-¡largo Potter! Antes de que despierte James…-ordenó Hugo, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Albus…

-¿estarás bien?-pregunto molesto Al aunque se dirigía a Rose miraba fijamente al par de leones frente suyo.

-si, corre…-sonrió Rose. Albus le dio un beso en la coronilla y salió de ahí.

-¿por qué demonios tenías un hechizo en la puerta?-gruño por lo bajo Theo mirándola a los ojos.

-no lo sé, lo pusieron por fuera, no lo pudimos quitar…-explico ella algo confundida.

-me imagino…-expecto Hugo. Rose entendió por un momento lo que pensaban.

-¡hey no! Él y yo no dormimos juntos, él se quedó en esa cama,-dijo señalándola.-y yo en la mía, en todo caso, no tienen por qué estar molestos, si se levantaran temprano ¡no hubiese pasado tanto tiempo encerrada!-de alguna forma Rose empezaba a tener el control de la conversación haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran ante el regaño.-y vamos a desayunar de una buena vez que muero de hambre.-gruño molesta, alcanzando su mochila y caminando hacia la puerta.

Camino decidida como cada mañana, seguida por los dos chicos, que se recuperaban de la impresión y el regaño. Al llegar al gran comedor empezaron a charla abiertamente, pero de alguna forma, Rose sentía cierta necesidad de ver como se encontraba Albus, levanto los ojos en busca de él en la mesa de las serpientes y unos ojos verdes le miraban fijamente con una gran sonrisa, ella le sonrió de vuelta, regresando a la conversación, sin dejar de sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella, ¿qué pasaba con él? Lamentablemente, para ambos el desayuno termino pronto, pues las clases comenzaron.

Con lo que no contaba la pequeña Malfoy, era que para Albus, la única chica que realmente nunca le aburriría mirar era ella. Pero Rose no era la única que se había dado cuenta de la mirada constante de Potter.

-para de una buena vez, si Scorp se da cuenta te sacara los ojos…-suplico Claire en la cena, dándole un codazo en el estómago a su amigo.

-ouh…-soltó quedamente mirando a su amiga.- ¿parar qué?

-de mirar a Rose…

-trataré…-sonrió él mirando a Claire quien le veía con mala cara.

-¿de qué hablan ustedes dos?-siseo molesto Scorp al otro lado de la mesa.

-de la divertida broma propinada a James…-bromeo Claire.

Y así empezó el relato interminable de Albus, excluyendo la parte en la que se había metido en la habitación de la pequeña hermana de su amigo, diciendo en cambio que había tomado la capa invisible y había dormido en la habitación de su hermano. Eso había hecho feliz a muchos Slytherin, ganándose una mueca por parte de Claire, quien era la única que sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras, en la mesa de los leones, cierto pelirrojo empezaba feliz a contarle a Rose, lo divertido que se volvían las clases en sexto año, Theo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se excluía, esta vez participaba preguntándole a Hugo acerca de algunas cosas, rumores que surgían en su salón acerca de lo que aprenderían o no. Rose estaba tranquila al no sentir los ojos verdes sobre ella, y se sentía libre de reír con sus amigos.

-Malfoy…-una voz conocida estaba en su oído, pudo ver los fuertes brazos encerrala entre la mesa y el pecho del muchacho, que se oía molesto.- vieron salir a mi hermano de tu habitación esta mañana.-Rose se sonrojo, pero le molesto el tono que él empleaba.-eso es ayudar al enemigo.

-es tu hermano James,- dijo rodando los ojos y volteando la cabeza para encarar al mayor de los Potter. –no es el enemigo. En todo caso, creo que siempre has sabido donde está mi lealtad- media sonrisa surco su pálido rostro y arqueo una ceja.-en especial con esta estúpida rivalidad eterna entre casas.-soltó ella haciendo una mueca.- si quieres que te ayuden ve con mi hermano, o consigue alguna cosa de premio anual que te de poder sobre Albus.-soltó seria Rose dándole la espalda de nuevo.

-no deberías…-soltó algo sorprendido en un mal intento por defenderse.

-basta James- gruño Hugo mirando a su primo, quien con mala cara se fue de ahí.

-de todas formas no sabía que contestar…-sonrió Rose

-es un premio anual, no lo hagas enfadar si no quieres problemas…

-es tu primo-soltó Theo rodando los ojos,-todos los conocen, lo único que le importa es el quidditch y vengarse o hacerle bromas a Albus…

-lo sé, pero ahora, cierta castaña se ha involucrado con su posible venganza. –le contestó Hugo cansado.

-no quiero jugar con los Potter, se vuelve aburrido después de un tiempo, ahí tienen a mi hermano…-bromeó Rose.

-¿sabes Rosie? Creo que realmente querías meterte en ese juego…-rodó los ojos Hugo.

-tal vez… solo es un poco de diversión-Contesto risueña la castaña poniéndose de pie.-iré por unos libros antes de que cierren la biblioteca, los veo en la sala común.-sonrió a sus amigos, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hugo y despeinando a Theo.

¿Acaso tenía razón Hugo? Claro que la tenía, Rosie lo único que quería era divertirse como ese par de hermanos se divertían en su guerra interminable de uno contra el otro, y es que ella tenía a su propio hermano, pero Scorp nunca le contestaría ninguna broma, pues prefería tolerarlas y hacerle cosquillas para hacerla pagar, que hacerle una broma de regreso. Seguramente se molestaría al ver que ella había entrado al tradicional juego de los Potter, pero no importaba, cuando quisiera dejarlo por la paz, ambos chicos entendería, conocía bien a ambos Potter, habían pasado la mayor parte de su infancia juntos.

Mientras caminaba en la biblioteca y de regreso a la sala común, planeaba un sinfín de maneras de fastidiar a James. Este año sería bastante divertido.

_**¡Hola chicos! Muchas gracias por leer otro capítulo. Espero les haya gustado. Ya saben lo que quieran opinar, dejen sus reviews ;) **_

_**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE: hola, es bueno saber que la historia es una excepción :D yo también lo había pensado, la primera idea era esa, pero luego me di cuenta, de que es muy común leerlos, de esa forma, pensé en hacer el cambio radical con Rose & Al, casi no es visto y pues, como dije anteriormente, para mí, los dramiones son bastante factibles así que Rose es una Malfoy :D gracias por tu review.**_

_**Les deseo lo mejor **_

_**Cassie di Black**_


	5. Mujeres

**PROHIBIDO PROHIBIR**

**MUJERES.**

El segundo de los Potter, estaba acostado en su cama, pasaba de la media noche y solo escuchaba la profunda respiración de Scorpius y los ronquidos del resto de sus compañeros de habitación, pero no podía dormir, solo podía pensar. De alguna forma, Albus sabía que esa atracción que sentía por _ella_ no era reciente, pero se había incrementado en el verano, incluso la forma de verla, ya no era esa pequeña niña que había visto en el tren su primer día. Sabía que siempre había sentido eso, por _ella, _y es que desde pequeños en lo único en lo que pensaba era en llegar a la escuela para verla llegar, o bien, desde mucho antes, esperaba con ansias el domingo en que su padre llamara al suyo, o llegasen a la casa de ella de visita.

Pero además de eso, también sabía que al padre de ella y a su hermano, no les agradaría la idea de saber lo que empezaba a crecer dentro de él por la pequeña, mucho menos a su propia hermana, que había empezado una batalla épica por alejarla de él y de James, aunque ninguno de los dos le hacía caso. Una mata de cabello castaño rizado y rebelde cruzó su mente y se durmió con los recuerdos del verano y de esa mañana.

Por su parte la pequeña Malfoy, estaba plácidamente acurrucada en su cama, leyendo la carta que su padre le había enviado, estaba profundamente molesta porque hubiese salido a comer con Astoria Greengras, y es que bien, ella siempre estaba encima de su padre, y Draco Malfoy solo podía tener tres mujeres en su vida, su madre, ella y su abuela Cissy. Ella no aprobaba a esa mujer desde pequeña, siempre con su labial rojo y su cabello lacio y rubio, su perfume atosigante que le encantaba a Scorpius y tratando de llevarse bien con ella. Rose suspiró. Por un momento deseaba poder aparecerse en su casa y sacar a esa mujer de la vida de su padre.

Muchas veces Scorpius y sus abuelos le habían dicho que su papá tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, volverse a enamorar, que no debía pasar solo el resto de sus días. Ella siempre les contestaba lo mismo, él jamás estaría solo porque ella estaría ahí, para siempre con él. Aunque eso no parecía importarles en lo absoluto, pues a ellos les causaba demasiada risa el comentario, tal como Albus se había reído esa mañana de ella. Maldito Al. ¿Qué demonios ocurría con él? Obviamente ella no se enamoraría de nadie. No podía, había sido una promesa y su papá parecía tranquilo al verla cada vez más segura de cumplirla. Cuestión de tiempo para demostrárselo. En cincuenta años, lo buscaría y le mostraría que era feliz. En cincuenta años, ¿Dónde estaría él?, ¿casado?, ¿con hijos?, ¿con nietos?, ¿sería feliz con eso? La imagen de un viejo Albus, abrazando a una anciana mujer que no era ella la hizo estremecer. No. Era como imaginar a Scorp. Aunque con su hermano no dolía tanto la idea.

Ella hizo una mueca y aparto la idea de su cabeza. El problema no era Albus y sus comentarios, era el hecho de que Astoria pasara tanto tiempo con su padre cada vez que regresaba al colegio. Ella no le agradaba nada, ¿por qué su padre no se buscó alguien que le agradara más? Aunque, ¿habría alguien que le agradara para su padre? Se estremeció ante la idea. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto, tal vez por eso acepto la idea de unirse al juego de los Potter, de esta forma su padre estaría molesto y le pediría que lo dejara. Al no hacerlo, él vendría al colegio y podría enfrentarlo. Aunque también podía esperar para navidad, no era que faltase mucho, en un par de semanas sería al fin Halloween.

¡Demonios! Ese era otro punto, pero al no tener tanta importancia para ella lo había olvidado. En un intento desesperado de unión entre casas, McGonagall había hecho una tradición para ciertas festividades. En Halloween una fiesta de disfraces, san Valentín intercambio de tarjetas y baile, y para vacaciones de primavera una tranquila excursión. Ella también parecía volverse cada vez menos cuerda. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría una cosa tal? Lo único que agradecía era que solamente participaban en la excursión sexto y séptimo grado, en cuanto a lo demás era el primer año en el que podía participar, excepto en lo del intercambio de tarjetas, aunque Scorp y ella siempre hacían trampa para dárselas entre ellos. Rió un poco la chica. Bueno, tendría que ir a la próxima visita a Hogsmeade por un disfraz, seguramente, Theo y ella acabarían yendo juntos. Hugo tenía la firme intención de invitar a una de sus primas, ya que Roxanne acababa de terminar con su novio.

No era que no la hubiesen invitado, había rechazado a tantos chicos que empezaba a sentirse mal. A fin de cuentas el hecho de aceptar una invitación podía prestarse a malas interpretaciones. Ella no quería un novio, ni mucho menos enamorarse de alguien. En un baile todo puede pude pasar cualquiera cosa, le había dicho alguna vez Lucy Weasley. Ella bostezó. Estaba cansada, y seguramente era tarde. Miró la ventana, todo fuera estaba oscuro, no había ni una estrella en el cielo y la luna, estaba desaparecida. Empezarían las tormentas pronto y no era precisamente lo que más le agradara. Respiró, sostuvo la carta contra su pecho, no quería a Astoria cerca. Dejo su carta bajo la almohada y se dispuso a dormir.

Lejos de Hogwarts, un hombre rubio se para frente al espejo del baño. Era tarde, habían bebido, nadie le reprocharía, era un adulto, no era una locura adolescente y sin embargo se sentía jodidamente mal. Se sentía como si la estuviese traicionando a _ella, _y estaba seguro que si su pequeña se enteraba lo odiaría el resto de la eternidad. Se talló la cara, cansado. Cerró los ojos y respiro abriéndolos de nuevo. El gris en ambos iris se tornaba oscuro por la resaca que ya empezaba. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Era lo que _ella_ hubiese querido le había dicho el pelinegro un millón de veces, sin embargo jamás llego tan lejos con la rubia. Habían salido juntos a comer y a cenar, pero ni siquiera se habían besado en esos cuatro años que llevaban viéndose. Draco sintió como la pasta de la cena quería salir por su boca, abrió la llave del lavamanos y se mojó la cara, para después buscar en el botiquín una poción. La bebió rápidamente. ¿Hacia cuando había sido la última vez que había bebido demasiado? Solo recordaba el primer día de clases de Rosie, cuando la dejo en el tren y Harry acepto la invitación de ir por unos tragos. Pero esa vez no se sintió tan mal.

¿Cómo pudo llegar a esto? Estaba en su casa, en su baño y Astoria Greengras en su cama, desnuda y plácidamente dormida. No era que no la quisiera, o que no le gustara como mujer. Realmente la deseaba, era hermosa. Pero no se sentía bien. Tal vez no era por Hermione, un nudo se hizo en su estómago, sino por Rose. Dolía, aún le dolía Hermione, pero no como antes, no sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir. Astoria le había ayudado con eso. Sabía en el fondo que Harry tenía razón, Hermione quería que él fuera feliz, no quería que estuviese solo siempre, lo peor es que habían sido palabras de ella misma, cuando a finales del embarazo, había ido a urgencias, semanas antes de aquella noche. El recuerdo lo hizo tener que sentarse en la orilla de la bañera. Respiró profundo. Estaba mareado. No, no era Hermione lo que le impedía aceptar lo que acababa de hacer con Astoria. Era la pequeña Hermione, Rose no quería a Astoria cerca de él.

-oh Rose…-suspiró pasando sus manos por su cabello.

Claro que era Rose, toda su vida se había basado en sus hijos desde que Hermione se fue. Amaba a ambos, pero Scorp no tenía ningún problema con la rubia. Estaba seguro que todo saldría mal. Él quería empezar a tener algo con Astoria, seguramente por eso acabaron en la cama, el alcohol sacaba a flote sus impulsos, lo sabía. Giró el cuello cansado poniéndose de pie. Bueno, eso aceleraría las cosas. Le enviaría una carta a su hijo pidiéndole que hiciera entrar a razón a Rosie, contándole que entablaría una relación con Astoria. En navidad se lo diría a su hija. Solo quedaba esperar lo mejor.

-te necesito Hermione…-soltó quedamente, mientras giraba el picaporte.- sabes que necesita entender…

Algo dentro se sintió cálido, el nudo en su estómago se aflojó hasta desaparecer. _Gracias _pensó. Él sonrió y volvió a la cama, abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, besando su hombro y cerrando los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente nuestra pequeña castaña se levantó de un brinco, agitada y sudorosa. Había sido la peor pesadilla que había tenido. Su padre, en el altar y la rubia caminando hasta él. Ella en una torre alta, sin poder impedirlo. Gritaba y nadie la escuchaba. Todos estaban ahí, Scorp, Claire, ambos Theo, Daphne, los Potter, todos los Weasley. Nadie lo impedía. Cuando por fin logro abrir la puerta de su prisión, corría sin poder llegar. Y al final, el beso entre ambos justo cuando llegaba al principio de la gran alfombra. Pudo sentir unos fuertes brazos impidiéndole continuar, abrazándola, mientras ella lloraba frustrada.

-ni muerta.- cortó mientras se levantaba de mal humor al baño.

Tan pronto como terminó de alistarse, la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió dejando ver a un pelinegro de ojos verdes, que la miraba fijamente.

-¿qué quieres?- inquirió de mala gana la chica mientras Albus cerraba la puerta tras pasar.

-veo que estamos de mal humor esta mañana.-sonrió divertido él.

-si lo estoy, largo.-cortó.

-no

-¿por qué?-lo miró frustrada.

-no quiero irme.-se acercó el chico abrazándola por la cintura, ella trato de empujarlo pero él la apretó.

-basta Albus, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- gruño la chica rindiéndose en el abrazo del ojiverde, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del muchacho, olfateando su loción. Sonrió.

-pues… mañana iremos a Hogsmeade, me preguntaba si…-dudó un momento, la chica levanto la mirada buscando sus ojos, pero él aparto la mirada.

-¿si qué?

-si me ayudas con mi disfraz.-mintió sonriendo.

-si quieres…-suspiró la chica soltándose al fin del abrazo de Albus.

-gracias, ahora me iré.-le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación sonriente.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, las clases comenzaron y terminaron rápidamente, a la hora de la comida, Rosie, Hugo y Theo estaban en la mesa de los leones platicando.

-seré un pirata y ella una pirata.-sonrió el pelirrojo,-¿ya saben que usarán?

-no realmente.-soltó en un suspiro la castaña.-mañana iré a Hogsmeade.

-yo sí,-sonrió el rubio al lado de ella.-seré un vampiro muggle.

-no me habías dicho.-soltó la chica.

-no lo creí necesario.-inquirió extrañado el menor de los Nott.

-pues… iremos juntos, ¿no? –preguntó mirando el verde del chico.

-yo…-Theo abrió mucho los ojos mirando a su amiga preocupado.-invité a Lily… ella acepto inmediatamente. Sabes que me ha gustado de siempre…

-ouh…-soltó Rose desviando la mirada al plato frente suyo. Había perdido el apetito.

-creímos que irías con alguno de tus tantos pretendientes.- aseguró extrañado Hugo.

-yo… no lo sé, quería pasar tiempo con ambos… es el primer baile al que vamos y no quería una cita.-sinceró Rose mirando los ojos chocolate de Weasley.

-bueno, debiste decirlo antes Rosie…-insistió Theo.

-lo sé, lo lamento… -dijo mordiéndose el labio.-iré a la biblioteca.-sonrió abiertamente fingiendo estar bien.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Weasley.

-por supuesto…-sonrió de nuevo, despeinando al rubio, dándole un sonoro beso en la coronilla al pelirrojo.

Ella camino sin siquiera mirar atrás, mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro, estaba tan acostumbrada a dar por hecho que sus dos amigos también estarían ahí para ella siempre, tal como ella lo estaría para ellos que nunca pensó que Theo invitara a alguien. Suspiró frustrada. Bueno, de todas formas no quería ir a esa estúpida fiesta. Camino hacia la sala común, no quería ver a nadie, se encerraría en su habitación el resto del día.

-¿Rose?-la voz de su hermano la hizo parar en seco, venia corriendo tras ella.

-¿qué pasa Scorp?-le dijo ella mirando el suelo.

-¿estás bien?-preocupó él, caminando mientras ella le seguía el paso.

-sí.-mintió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿te dijo algo Lily?-su hermano cerró los puños que estaban en los costados y tenso la quijada.

-no, es solo que yo quería ir con Theo al baile.-Scorpius se relajó mirando a su hermana confundido.

-creí que jamás te enamorarías.

-no estoy enamorada de Theo, es mi amigo. Quería pasar tiempo con él y con Hugo, ya sabes es nuestro primer baile.-contestó algo molesta

-entiendo.-soltó serio.

-pero creo que ahora está mejor, no tengo porqué ir, Theo tiene pareja igual que Hugo, así que me puedo quedar a adelantar deberes.-sonrió entusiasmada, aunque algo le molestaba dentro.

-creo que estas celosa.-sonrió su hermano, abrazándola por los hombros haciéndola caminar por uno de los jardines.

-¿celosa?-ella arqueó una ceja, mirándolo confundida.

-sí, nos quieres solo para ti, pero te has olvidado que nosotros si nos queremos enamorar.-comentó tranquilo mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol. Ella lo imitó mirándolo de frente.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-ya sabes… toda esa tontería de que nunca te vas a enamorar, sin que quieras que papá lo haga, tal parece que eso nos incluye a muchos…-el comentario hizo que Rose se sonrojara molesta.

-¡no es una tontería Scorpius! –regaño la castaña molesta.

-ya, tranquila… eso es lo que yo pienso.

-piensas mal…

-¿te enojaras si te digo que iré a la fiesta con Kelly Atkingson?

-no.-mintió con aristocracia, pero no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de desaprobación.

-¿por qué te molesta?-rio el rubio.

-es una Hufflepuf, creí que en Slytherin tenían reglas…-Rose se tensó.

-ella me agrada, y jamás he seguido esas reglas.-sonrió con picardía su hermano, recargándose en el tronco del árbol, extendiendo los pies.

-¿te gusta?

-si

-¿estás enamorado de ella?

-no.-rio un poco el chico.

-¿entonces por qué ella?

-porque me gusta, es bonita y acepto ir conmigo.- miraba a su hermana extrañado.

-ya veo… ¿estás enamorado de alguien?-pregunto con tono molesto. Scorp se sonrojo un poco.

-si…

-¿por qué no vas con ella?

-porque ella tiene pareja, bueno, primero tenia novio.

-espera un momento, ¿su pareja es pelirrojo?

-esto no es un juego de mesa Rosie.-sonrió un poco nervioso Scorp, aunque sabía que nadie lo notaria excepto su hermana.

-¿estás enamorado de Roxanne Weasley?-ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿qué? ¿Cómo demonios…?-soltó él sentándose.

-eso es un si.-gruñó por lo bajo. Él hizo una mueca.- a papá no le agradará.-se quejó.

-la opinión de papá no cuenta cuando te enamoras Rose…-contesto con fastidio, rodando los ojos.

-para mí sí.-corto la chica con mala cara.

-no debería, ahora bien, tengo algo que decirte respecto a papá Rosie…-el corazón de Scorpius se detuvo, ¿se lo diría? Y es que en cierta forma tampoco se sentía cómodo con lo de la relación entre su padre y Astoria, ¿le lanzaría a su hermana? Sí. Su hermana era fuerte y decidida, era inteligente y lo lidiaría y resolvería rápidamente. Y él era un Slytherin a fin de cuentas y la manera más fácil de deshacerse de la rubia era Rose. Ella le agradaba, pero solo como la amiga de papá. Nadie ocuparía el sitio de su madre. Nunca. Nadie.

-¿qué pasa con papá?-preocupo la chica, todo en su lenguaje corporal cambio. Ya no estaba molesta.- ¿papá está bien Scorp?

-si Rosie, papá está bien, de hecho me envió una carta esta mañana. –Trato de calmarla Scorp aunque sabía que estaba a punto de activar una bomba nuclear.- él me pidió que te tratara de hacerte a la idea de que rehará su vida…

-¿a qué se refiere con eso?-inquirió con tono molesto, ella empezaba a imaginarse de que se trataba, ahora entendía el sueño de esa mañana.

-hagamos un trato hermana.-sonrió con malicia el chico.-le diremos a papá que me quitaste la carta al ver que era de él, ¿de acuerdo?-ella asintió y él le estiro un pergamino que saco de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Rose se quedó helada.

_Querido Scorp:_

_Espero te encuentres bien, he sabido de la broma de Albus, espero haya salido con bien de la sala común de los leones .También me alegra saber que ya tienes pareja para la fiesta de Halloween, te he enviado galeones para que compres un disfraz. La bolsa verde es tuya y la roja de Rosie, por favor entrégasela, aun no sé si ella irá, sino, que lo ocupe en dulces._

_Ayer por la tarde, salí con Astoria y me he dado cuenta de que sería bueno que estableciera una relación con ella. Tal vez en un futuro pueda pedirle que sea mi esposa. Claro está, solo si esto funciona de la manera en que quiero. Es por ese motivo hijo, que te pido que trates de convencer a tu hermana de que Astoria es una buena mujer, y de que podemos llegar a tener una relación. Lo que menos quiero es que Rosie no se sienta bien respecto a Astoria. En cuanto regresen en casa para navidad, se lo haré saber a tu hermana. Te agradeceré que no le comentes nada concreto. _

_Si necesitas algo no dudes en enviarme una lechuza, te he enviado también el libro que me pediste. Te envió un fuerte abrazo._

_Te amo hijo. Tu padre._

_Draco Malfoy._

La pequeña Malfoy se puso de pie fúrica, ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso su propio padre? A ella y a su mamá. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras empezaba a caminar a su habitación.

-¿Rosie? ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó su hermano preocupado persiguiéndola.

No le contestó, ella apretaba el pergamino con fuerza. Necesitaba ir a casa, papá no sabía de lo que ella sería capaz de hacer por evitar que eso sucediera. Los fuertes brazos de su hermano la detuvieron por la cintura.

-¡suéltame!-lloriqueo ella con furia, golpeando los brazos de su hermano.

-¡no Rosie! ¡Basta!-él intentaba hacerla detener para hablar con ella, esto se le había ido de las manos, lo que menos quería era lastimar a su hermanita de aquella manera, nunca pensó que eso podía herirla tanto como para hacerla llorar.

En un intento desesperado, Scorpius la levanto y la cargó hasta un aula vacía donde se encerró con ella.

-¡déjame salir!-grito la chica molesta, con lágrimas en el rostro mientras su hermano la dejaba en el piso.

-yo… no quería que lloraras… solo quería que lo evitaras…-Scorp se pasó las manos por el cabello frustrado, paseándose de un extremo a otro de la puerta.

-¿y qué pensabas que iba a sentir?-soltó fríamente la chica. El rubio se detuvo en seco al escuchar ese tono de ella. Jamás lo había oído en su voz. El cabello se le erizó al ver la sombría y expectante mirada de Rose.

-yo… solo creí que te enfadarías… como yo…-sinceró su hermano, arrodillándosele de frente, apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de ella

-creí que te agradaba Astoria.-cortó con el mismo tono.

-no quiero a nadie en el lugar de mamá.-siseó Scorpius alzando sus ojos grises hasta los avellana de su hermana, que aunque fríos, le recordaban claramente los de su madre, y era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de ella.

-nunca creí que lo haría, después de que yo le prometí…-las lágrimas corrían, dejó vencer sus rodillas y pudo sentir a su hermano abrazándola. - se acabaron las promesas Scorp… si él puede yo también…

_**¡Hola chicos! Gracias por leer un capítulo más de verdad ¡Gracias!**_

_**Bueno, creo que en este capítulo tengo que explicarles algo, para que no crean que estoy haciendo un mal uso del amor de Rose por su padre. Algunos lo sabrán y otros no. **__**El complejo de Elektra**__** es una etapa que vivimos todas las niñas en la etapa de (aproximadamente) años, este complejo en los niños es conocido como **__**el complejo de Edipo**__**. Es una etapa donde el infante siente un "enamoramiento" hacia su progenitor de sexo contrario al suyo, todos los superamos gracias al progenitor del mismo sexo al nuestro. Algunas veces el complejo se puede reflejar hacia algún tío o abuelo. En este caso, como Rose no tuvo a mamá cerca para romper el complejo, este sentimiento fuerte a su padre no se ha desvanecido, y ha crecido hasta apoderarse también de su hermano y en este punto a sus amigos. Es por eso, el daño que percibe nuestra pequeña Malfoy al saber que su padre quiere estar con otra mujer. Es obvio que nuestra querida Rosie tendrá que superarlo, pero bueno, era solo para aclarar. Si quieren saber más de estos complejos pueden buscarlo en google ;) o bien, si quieren les puedo dejar un link.**_

_**Es que yo sé que en este capítulo algunos pueden decir ¿Qué onda con esa niña? Su padre jamás le prometió no hacer su vida… y es verdad, pero todo se basa en como mira la situación la pequeña de papá.**_

_**NINAXXSOMER: gracias por tu review, como les dije me entusiasma saber que les gusten los capítulos, y aún más saber que la parejita les va agradando :3 y pues aquí está la actualización, rauda y veloz. **_

_**Bueno, los dejo, si bien me va, mañana también tendrán un capitulo. Yo quisiera saber, ¿Qué les parece Scorpius&Roxanne? Muchas me han dicho que acostumbran leer Scorpius&Lily, así que la pregunta del millón es ¿qué opinan? **_

_**Les deseo lo mejor **_

_**Cassie di Black **_


	6. El Trato

**PROHIBIDO PROHIBIR**

**EL TRATO**

Albus Severus Potter Weasley, era, de sus hermanos el más parecido a su padre, sin embargo, respecto a comportamiento y actitud, tanto él como sus hermanos eran completamente distintos. Seguramente si su padre no hubiese tenido un pasado como el que tubo no sería tan raro para él recibir tantas notas de los profesores del colegio. Y es que de lo que llevaban del año escolar, su hermano James y él habían roto el record de sus tíos los gemelos Weasley en cuanto a detenciones y castigos. La carta de su padre no se hizo esperar. Estaba sentado en la mesa de las serpientes, cuando James se acercó y le mostro el pergamino. Ambos comenzaron a reír.

Era una tonta tradición que habían creado inconscientemente su hermano y él. Pasaban el año haciéndose bromas, era su propia forma de quererse, pero parecía que a sus padres no les agradaba la idea. Era el último año de James, era obvio que este sería el peor de todos, pero eso no les importaba a los hermanos Potter, porque de cierta manera James se iría pronto, jamás volverían a tener esta oportunidad y a ambos chicos se les hacía un nudo en el estómago solo con pensar en eso. Porque a pesar de las peleas y la rivalidad entre ambos eran hermanos, porque no importaba cuantos "idiota" o "imbécil" se dijeran, era simplemente otra manera de decirse "hermano", porque simplemente jamás se dirían "te quiero" de eso se encargaban las bromas. A ninguno le importaba pasar el día entero en el despacho de algún profesor, o ir con McGonagall cada día a entregarle diez trabajos extras, porque esto se acabaría pronto y dolía en el fondo. Aunque trataban de humillarse y hacer que el orgullo del otro cayera, sabían que si alguno tenía un problema el otro no dudaría en defenderlo. Porque incluso Hogwarts, a pesar de conocer el pasado y presente de los chicos, sabía que ellos dos se unirían si cualquiera de ellos corría peligro o si alguien se atrevía a meterse con su hermanita.

-esta vez no tendremos navidad Al.-bromeo James dándole un golpe en el brazo a su hermano.

-no harían sufrir a Lily por nosotros.-río el ojiverde antes de empujar a su hermano.

-¡¿Albus?!-Claire corría en dirección a los chicos parecía preocupada.

-¿qué pasa?-el aludido se puso de pie y alcanzo a su amiga, seguido de su hermano.

-no… no lo sé-la chica recuperaba el aliento.-Scorpius y Rose estaban peleando, están encerrados en el aula junto al jardín de la fuente… ella se veía muy mal… estaba llorando…-algo dentro de Albus se contrajo.-Scorpius parecía preocupado… yo... los llamé pero, sabes cómo es Scorp.-preocupó la chica. Ambos hermanos se miraron.

-llevanos ahí Claire-ordeno James en su tono de premio anual

-¿y si no es tan grave?-la chica se mordió el labio abochornada.

-estaban peleando en la escuela, soy un premio anual y Albus un prefecto.-aclaró.

La chica asintió y los guió rápidamente hasta el aula. Albus trato de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada y tenía un hechizo por dentro. James se acercó, lanzo el anti hechizo y la puerta se abrió.

A pesar de todos estos años, la única vez que había visto a Rose llorando había sido una vez que Lily había hecho un comentario de su madre, y no había sido tan incontrolable su llanto aquella vez. Scorpius la abrazaba sentado en el piso, ella escondía su cara en el pecho de su hermano, su respiración entrecortada hizo que algo dentro de Albus se anudara. Los ojos grises del chico se levantaron, mostrando le preocupación y la culpa dentro. James se acercó.

-¿Rosie?-pregunto poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-dejame…-soltó en un tono lloroso, pero su voz se oía enterrada en la camisa blanca de su hermano.

-¿qué paso?-Albus estaba realmente preocupado.

-nada Al… sólo es algo de familia,-corto el rubio ayudando a Rose a levantarse.

-Scorp, los vieron peleando y como premio anual….-James empezaba en tono autoritario.

-te buscaré después.-cortó Scorpius, abrazando a su hermana por los hombros, quien lloraba silenciosamente, todos los presentes notaron el cambio en la mirada de la pequeña Malfoy y no pusieron objeción.

Scorpius y Rose caminaron así, hasta llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, quien al ver a los chicos les permitió el paso sin necesidad de la contraseña. Dentro se hizo un gran silencio al ver a los hermanos, pero sin si quiera destense ambos subieron por las escaleras, hasta la última habitación del dormitorio de chicas. Scorpius abrió la puerta y dejo a su hermana en la cama. Cerró la puerta cansado, no era lo que él había planeado, se odiaba a sí mismo, le había hecho daño a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo desde que su madre se había ido. Cerró los ojos y camino hasta donde estaba la castaña, se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de ella.

-lo lamento…-soltó con el dolor en su voz.

-lo sé-cortó ella aun con frialdad.

-perdoname Rosie…-suplico él levantando los ojos tratando de hacer contacto visual con su hermana, pero ella miraba el suelo sin rastro de querer mover la mirada.

-no es tu culpa.

-no debí decírtelo…

-hiciste bien.

-si hice bien, ¿por qué se siente tan mal?- preguntó él y ella lo miró

-no lo sé Scorp…

-¿crees que deberíamos dejar que papá…?

-no quiero a Astoria.

-pero él si…-las cosas en la mente de Scorp se habían tranquilizado de la impresión original estaba entendiendo que había sido impulsivo, y tal vez se había equivocado.

-lo sé.-cortó con frustración desviando la mirada al suelo.

-deberíamos…

-si Scorp deberíamos, pero no con ella.

-Astoria no es tan mala…

-¿Quién es lo suficientemente malo para que no te agrade Scorpius?-interrogó Rose, ella sabía que a su hermano le agradaban todos, ella arqueo una ceja, ganándose una mala cara por parte de su hermano.

-No existe nada bueno ni malo; el pensamiento humano lo hace parecer así…-suspiro cansado el muchacho.

-es de un escritor muggle… no aplica en el mundo mágico.

-¿por qué no? Muggles y magos somos humanos antes que nada.

-¿me vas a decir que Voldemort era un santo?-expecto la chica jalándolo del brazo para que se sentara en la cama.

-Voldemort dejo de ser humano.-afirmo el rubio mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-pero planeó todo antes de dejar de ser humano.

-sí, pero la verdadera maldad del ser surgió después que dejo de serlo.-Rose había dejado de llorar y Scorpius hablaba mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su túnica y limpiaba el rastro de las lágrimas den las mejillas de su hermana.

-pero antes ya era malo.

-solo tenía una forma distinta de ver las cosas.-sonrió con tristeza.

-no quiero que papá se case con ella…

-yo tampoco, pero nos estamos adelantando, démosle tiempo, seguramente no funcionará.-afirmo esperanzado el rubio.

-¿enserio lo crees?-la chica lo miraba arqueando una ceja de nuevo, su tono había vuelto a ser el suyo, un poco triste pero la frialdad se había ido incluso de sus ojos.

-no lo sé… jamás hemos conocido ese lado de papá.-sinceró preocupado.

-tan solo me dices lo que quieres creer…-ella hizo una mueca.

-estaremos bien.-le sonrió Scorp abrazándola por los hombros.

-eso espero…-sonrió ella abrazando a su hermano.

-debo irme…

-¿irás con James?

-seguramente, ¿necesitas algo?

-mis galeones.-sonrió ella con malicia mientras se soltaba del abrazo.

-está bien.-rio el entregándole una bolsa roja.- ¿irás al baile?

-no tengo pareja.-ella se encogió de hombros.

- aun puedo cancelar a Kelly si quieres…-sonrió poniéndose de pie, -es tu primer baile, y entiendo que no quieras una cita.

-en estos momentos estaría dispuesta a invitar a uno de los Potter por molestar a papá.-se mordió el labio.

-no, mejor vallamos los dos.-sonrió el tomándola por los hombros de frente a ella.-dejemos a papá hasta navidad.-rogo. Ella asintió. Él le dio un beso en la frente y camino a la puerta.-de verdad lo lamento.-él se giró para mirarla.-no creí…

-no creí que fueses tan impulsivo hermano, pero te perdono.-bromeó ella. Él rio y salió cerrando la puerta.

Todo se arreglaría, estaba segura. Mamá no permitiría jamás que papá tuviera algo con alguien malo. No era que Astoria fuese del todo mala, pero en ese momento se había vuelto la enemiga número uno de la pequeña Malfoy. Rose negó con la cabeza con frustración, y se levantó, se empezaba a hartar de todo esto. Tenía que buscar una manera. Papá le había dicho que no le importaba un tercer hombre en su vida, a no ser que fuera un Potter o un Weasley. Sonrió por dentro. Sabía con quien hablar. Sería solo para aparentar en navidad. Aunque tal vez sería complicado, Scorpius no quería que hiciera nada, tal vez tendrían que hacérselo creer a él también. En base a las posibilidades, tendría que elegir. Hugo no le molestaría a papá, porque conocía a Pansy. Rose suspiró. Tal vez a Albus no le molestaría. Pero Albus era amigo de su hermano, y eso podía traerle problemas, ¿o no? Scorpius jamás había sido un hermano celoso. Tal vez porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad pero… no, Scorpius era maduro e inteligente. ¿Albus aceptaría? Tal vez. Se levantó de la cama. Era tiempo de darse una ducha.

Albus entró a la habitación, tenía puesta la capa de su padre. Cerró la puerta, pero ella no estaba en la cama. Entonces la vio salir del cuarto de baño con una muy rosada bata. Se mordió el labio, tenía los risos húmedos, haciendo que los destellos dorados fueran un poco más perceptibles con la luz de la tarde. Sonrió. Ella lo notó. Su aroma invadía la habitación. Se sonrojo un momento. Tomo su ropa y camino de nuevo al servicio. Él rio un poco. Se quitó la capa y se tiró en la cama de ella.

Rose apareció poco después con unos pantaloncillos cortos con rayas azules y cafés y una playera de tirantes azul, aún tenía el cabello húmedo, lo cepillaba con cuidado mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

-cuando alguien quiere entrar a una habitación comúnmente toca la puerta.-regaño divertida Rose.

-no cuando Lily está en el pasillo.-sonrió.

-lo imagino…-suspiró algo cansada. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, mirando de frente al chico.

-¿te encuentras bien?-él se sentó, y la miro de frente.

-supongo…-ella desvió la mirada a la ventana. Las nubes empezaban a cubrir el sol.

-Scorpius me contó lo de tu padre…-soltó preocupado el Slytherin.

-era cuestión de tiempo, ¿no?

-necesita ser feliz.

-lo sé.-sonrió con tristeza.

-tú también debes ser feliz, porque él lo es.-Al tomo la barbilla de la castaña, y con cariño dirigió su cara de frente a la suya.

-pero no quiero que sea ella…- hizo una mueca, él acaricio con las yemas de los dedos la mejilla de Rose.

-¿quién entonces?-Albus arqueó una ceja.

-no lo sé…

-tardarás, pero te acostumbraras.-algo dentro de Rose se detuvo con esas palabras.

-no quiero acostumbrarme.-contesto subiendo el tono impresionada, soltándose de las caricias del muchacho.

-no puedes evitarlo…-él la miró extrañado.

-tengo una idea.-sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-no puedes jugarle bromas a Astoria.-la miró preocupado.

-no, pero puedo hacer que mi padre entienda…-sonrió acercándose al muchacho.

-¿cómo?

-¿recuerdas que te dije que le prometí no enamorarme?-algo brillaba en sus ojos.

-sí, pero te dije que eso es imposible.

-precisamente…

-espera, tampoco es como que puedas planear enamorarte Rosie.-regaño el muchacho.

-solo será fingir, una actuación.-su sonrisa se ensancho.

-¿y quién se prestará para ese juego?-arqueó una ceja Albus.

-pues… estaba pensando… papá me dijo que no tenía problema con que me enamorar siempre y cuando no fuera un Weasley… o un Potter.-Albus palideció.

-Hugo es el único próximo a ti, y él quiere algo con Claire…

-¿y qué me dices tú?-dijo ella terminando de cepillar su cabello. Él la miró sorprendido.

-no hablarás enserio…-la miró mientras caminaba y dejaba el cepillo en su escritorio.

-de hecho si lo hago Albus.-sonrió mientras volvia a la cama.

-tu hermano me comería vivo…

-Scorpius nunca ha sido alguien celoso.-sonrió de lo más tranquila.

-eso es lo que tú crees…-aun no podía con la impresión. Ella rio.

-será divertido.-ella se mordió el labio.

-¿es enserio?-Albus parecía aun confundido. No era que se quisiera negar, era la oportunidad perfecta, pero ¿y Scorpius? Era su mejor amigo, no quería tener problemas con él por Rosie. ¿Y Lily? Ella lo asesinaría en cuanto se enterara. Sin embargo realmente quería, era una actuación y sabía que eso implicaría muchas cosas. Pero todo podía pasar. Tal vez la podía convencer…

-si Albus.-lo miro girando los ojos con fastidio. ¿Qué parte no entendía?-somos amigos, y no creo que tengamos mayor problema, solo tendremos que fingir un par de semanas y en la cena de navidad…

-¿estas segura de que quieres hacerlo Rosie? Tu padre no estará feliz.-la miró un momento.

-precisamente por eso Al…-sonrió la chica con picardía.

-¿a quién le diremos?

-a nadie, solo tú y yo lo sabremos, no puedo permitir que esto falle.

-pero Scorp…

-él me dijo que no intentara nada, así que hagámosle creer que fue de lo más natural.

-¿cómo?-Albus abrió mucho los ojos.

-no sé Albus, tu eres él de las tantas novias…- ella se sonrojó. Él empezó a reír tirándose de espaldas a la cama.- ¡¿qué es tan gracioso?!

-Rose…-dijo tratando de respirar, tenía una gran sonrisa y contenía las carcajadas.- de verdad quiero estar vivo para navidad…

-tienes que estarlo.-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño divertida.

-Rosie, si empiezo a tratar de conquistarte tu hermano me tragará, Hugo me matará y Theo y Lily se encargarán de enterrarme…-suspiro divertido aun riendo.

-Albus… por favor…-suplico mordiéndose el labio. Él respiró reincorporándose.

-¿eso es lo que quieres?-le preguntó serio. Ella dudó.

-sí, eso es lo que quiero.-sinceró mirándolo a los ojos. Él sonrió.

-está bien Rosie.-dijo girando los ojos.

-¡oh Albus! Gracias, gracias, gracias…-dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello cayendo ambos a la cama. Él la abrazo por la cintura. Tal vez esta era la oportunidad que él necesitaba.

-suficiente.-dijo él sonriendo separándose de ella.

-te voy a deber una.-sonrió ella, sentándose recargando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

-¿solo una?-preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una de las almohadas de la cama.

-está bien… muchas Al, un millón.-sonrió divertida.

-entonces ¿irás a la fiesta de disfraces?-preguntó tranquilo mirando el techo.

-Scorpius irá conmigo…

-siempre creí que Scorp sería el único de los tres que nunca cancelaría una cita.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-bueno, Claire y yo solíamos cancelar algunas citas cuando surgían problemas con nuestros hermanos menores…. Pero jamás había pasado algo contigo y creí que jamás Scorp lo haría.

-para todo hay una primera vez-la chica se encogió de hombros.-no quería que la cancelara…

-lo hizo con gusto, eres importante para él.

-soy su hermana…

-por eso mismo… además nunca nos has dado problemas.-bromeó, ella rió.

-espero no meterte en problemas…

-no, estoy acostumbrado, solo espero que la parte de mortífago de tu padre no quiera asesinarme a mitad de la fiesta de navidad.-bromeo de nuevo, pero esta vez ambos rieron.

Después de un rato de hablar sobre otras cosas Albus dejo a Rosie para que durmiera. Caminó por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras con la capa puesta. Sonreía abiertamente. Era su oportunidad, tal vez la única en su vida. Aunque no era así como él lo planeaba. ¿Funcionaría? Rogaba al cielo porque sí. Incluso se atrevió a pedírselo a _ella_, a pesar de todo, seguramente ella podría verlo todo desde arriba y sabría que lo que había en su corazón, lo que sentía por su hija era verdadero. Respiro profundo. Se quitó la capa, dio la contraseña y entro a la sala común. Claire lo miró extrañada.

-¿qué ocurre contigo Albus?-sonrió

-Rose…-la miró con una tranquila sonrisa.

-no creo que a Scorp le guste…

-ni a Lily…

-ni a Theo o a tu primo pelirrojo…

-eres a la única a la que le gustará.-sonrió mostrando los dientes. Ella rio.

-mientras ninguno de los dos salga herido, diviértanse.-suspiro la chica.

-¿y Scorp?

-mi cuñado dirás…-bromeo con diversión la rubia.-está en su habitación.-su sonrisa se fugó.-se siente culpable por decirle a Rosie lo de su padre…-se veía preocupada.

-debería decirle que ella está mejor…

-estoy segura que te lo agradecerá, pero se culpa a si mismo por ser impulsivo, simplemente dejo de pensar… ninguno de los dos quiere a mi tía Astoria ocupando el lugar de su madre…-la tristeza surgió en los ojos azules de la chica, instintivamente Albus la abrazo por los hombros.

-es que ellos no se han dado cuenta de que no lo va a ocupar, Astoria siempre será Astoria y Hermione siempre será su madre, pase lo que pase…-afirmó el ojiverde.

-lo sé… ¿crees que en algún punto lo entiendan?

-tendrán que hacerlo, papá me ha contado que Draco y Astoria realmente se quieren. Seguramente si habrá boda…-contesto con tono cansado.

-no quiero a ninguna de las dos partes con problemas Al, ella es mi tía y ellos mis amigos…

-Claire… nadie quiere mal a ninguna de las partes… imagina yo, he pasado toda mi vida con ellos…

-son como familia…-sonrió ella

-no, con Rose no.-dijo un poco sonrojado.-pero si quiero a Scorp como a un hermano, y estoy seguro de que James también está preocupado por la situación.

-sube con él… estoy segura de que te necesita

-¿y tú?

-estoy bien… ¿aun iremos juntos al baile?

-¿por qué lo dudas?-preocupo Albus

-dijiste que Rose…

-Scorpius la llevara a ella…-él Sonrió.

-entonces está bien.-confió la chica sonriente.

-hasta mañana, no creo querer bajar a cenar.

-todos perdimos el apetito Al…-sinceró la chica mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila.

Albus sonrió, le dio un beso en la cabeza a su amiga y subió las escaleras. Entro a su oscura habitación. Scorpius estaba en su cama con la pijama, al igual que su hermana se notaba por el cabello húmedo que había tomado un largo baño antes de que él llegase. Guardo la capa en su baúl y se sentó a los pies de la cama del rubio.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto el ojiverde.

-me siento culpable.

-ella está mejor.

-a veces creo que pasa más tiempo con mi hermana que conmigo.-bromeo el rubio con ironía

Albus se quedó callado, trago quedamente y se sonrojó.

-¿estás bien?-preocupo el rubio mirando a su amigo.

-sí, solo estoy cansado.

-a dormir Al.-le sonrió su amigo.

Albus le sonrió de vuelta. Se metió al baño y se cambió. ¿Realmente lo haría? Era lo que ella quería, ¿y él que quería? Solamente verla feliz. Se lavó la cara y se fue a dormir un poco más recuperado.


	7. Halloween

**PROHIBIDO PROHIBIR**

**HALLOWEEN**

Rose Malfoy caminaba como cada mañana acompañada de sus amigos rumbo al gran comedor. Como todos los días, su rebelde cabello permanecía esponjado, aunque su uniforme estaba perfecto e impecable. Platicaban de la próxima fiesta de Halloween. Estaba nerviosa, pero sus amigos no parecía notarlo y eso le ayudaba un poco. Giraron a la derecha y entonces lo vio. Recargado en el mármol junto a la puerta del gran comedor estaba Albus, tenía la mochila colgada al hombro, Rosie no pudo evitar mirarlo con detenimiento mientras se acercaba. Tenía el cuello de la camisa desabotonado y la corbata colgaba en su cuello sin nudo. Tenía un pie recargado en la pared, con una mano sostenía su túnica y con la otra una rosa del tono de su bata de baño. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca él levanto los ojos y la miró. Ella le sonrió, separándose de sus amigos acercándose a él.

-¿no sabes que un prefecto es un ejemplo?-sonrió la castaña.

-yo no quería ser prefecto.

-es como si me dijeras que no te gusta jugarle bromas a James.-él sonrió.

-ten…-le extendió la rosa. Ella se sonrojo un poco, dudando antes de tomarla.-creí que tenía que fingir…-dijo el haciendo que se sonrojara más.

-no creí que lo tomarías tan enserio.-sincero llevando la flor a su nariz, olfateando su aroma.

-tiene que ser creíble, ¿no?

-supongo…-suspiró ella algo decepcionada.

-¿no te gustan las rosas?-preocupo él al notar su tono.

-no es eso, es hermosa Al, gracias.-sonrió la chica animadamente.

-no es nada.-le sonrió de vuelta con cara de satisfacción.

-pero prefiero las gardenias.-sonrió ella mientras caminaba y entraba al gran comedor sola. Dejando a un pasmado Albus en la puerta, empezó a reír en cuanto ella entro. ¿Qué ocurría con esa chica? Tenía que admitirlo, esa era la parte que más le gustaba de ella, siempre tenía algo que decir.

Rose entro aguantando la risa por la cara de Albus, sus amigos la miraron extrañados, en especial a la rosa que dejo enfrente de su plato. Empezaron a desayunar sin hacer referencia a la flor, incluso caminaron tranquilos, mientras Rose jugueteaba con la flor. No era que no les extrañase que la tuviera, pero ambos estaban totalmente tranquilos, pues eso no lo arreglarían con ella, si no con Albus.

Hugo entro al aula de pociones, Albus y Scorpius estaban en la mesa del rincón bromeando tranquilamente. ¿Acaso Scorp sabía lo que su amigo estaba empezando a hacer? No era que Rosie le interesara de manera romántica, pero era su mejor amiga y conocía bien a Albus Potter y nada serio salía de él. Hugo no iba a permitir que un bueno para nada como Potter le rompiera el corazón a su pequeña Rosie. Camino decidido a la mesa y miró a Albus molesto. En ese momento el menor de los varones Potter entendió la mirada de su primo y suspiró.

-vamos afuera-comentó por lo bajo. Scorpius estaba confundido por la actitud de los primos y quería seguirlos pero Albus le hizo la seña de que se quedase y Claire lo retuvo del brazo.

-cosas de familia…-le susurró la rubia mientras hacía que se sentara.

Una vez afuera Albus suspiró.

-¿qué ocurre contigo?-gruño por lo bajo Hugo, consciente de que aún había leones y serpientes entrando al aula.

-¿de qué hablas?-contesto de mala gana el ojiverde.

-¿qué te traes con Rose?-corto molesto encarándolo.

La diferencia entre ambos era mínima, Hugo si jugaba quidditch y mantenía una figura atlética, Albus en comparación tenía un poco menos de masa muscular, pero era más rápido. Ambos lo sabían, habían peleado y jugado cuando eran niños, tenían claro que ninguno ganaría.

-no tengo porque contestarte eso

-si tienes, Rose es mi amiga y te quiero lejos de ella

-si no le he hecho caso a mis padres, ¿crees que caeré con tus exigencias Hugo?

-¿qué pasa Potter? ¿Se te acabaron las chicas?-pregunto con ironía.- Rosie no es una de tus _novias _–soltó arrastrando la última palabra.

-eso me queda claro Hugo.-cortó Albus rodando los ojos.- pero con Rose es diferente.

-¿solo porque es la hermana de tu mejor amigo? Tú no cambias Albus. Han pasado más chicas por tu cama que snitches ha atrapado tu hermano.

-es enserio Hugo…

-¿él lo sabe?

-no

-disfrutaré verlo asesinarte…

-espero compres asientos de primera fila primo.

-¿le has dicho a Lily?

-no…

Hugo sonrió con malicia y entro al aula. Albus se mordió el labio y miró al techo. ¿En que se había metido?

Theo y Rosie caminaban por uno de los jardines, habían acabado las clases y Hugo tenía práctica de quidditch. Ella podía notar la molestia de su amigo, aunque no encontraba razón aparente. Se sentaron en una de las frías bancas de piedra, disfrutando del viento.

-¿ocurre algo?-preocupo la castaña mirando a su amigo.

-no soporto que nos siga…-siseo molesto. Rose dio un vistazo alrededor, encontrándose con tres pares de ojos. Unos azules que miraban con disimulo, unos grises que aún tenían culpa dentro y unos verdes que sonreían con diversión. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, y se giró a ver a Theo.

-siempre nos han seguido…

-¿por qué él?

-es mi hermano…

-Rosie…-gruño mirando con desaprobación la rosa que ella tenía en su mochila.

-es una larga historia Theo…

-quiero oírla.-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-¿prometes no decirle nada a nadie?

-te doy mi palabra.

-papá quiere algo con tu tía… tu sabes que no me agrada… es una venganza…-sinceró ella mirando el suelo abochornada.

-oh Rosie… estaba tan preocupado porque fueras a enamorarte de ese idiota…-suspiró aliviado el rubio.

-de eso se trata, que todos piensen que estamos enamorados…

-está bien, yo no le diré a nadie.-sonrió el pequeño Nott tomando sus cosas,-mañana vamos a ir a Hogsmeade, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la biblioteca?- Ella asintió y empezaron a caminar.

La mañana siguiente llegó fría y lluviosa. Rose estaba molesta por el clima, se abrigó bastante bien, se puso un gorro rosado y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación. Alguien giro el picaporte antes que ella. Unos ojos verdes le sonrieron, tenían un gran ramo de gardenias por delante. Ella rio con ganas sonrojándose.

-¿Cómo consigues las flores Potter?-rio mientras las tomaba y las colocaba en su florero donde estaba la rosa del día anterior.

-tengo mis contactos.-sonrió el chico abrazándola por la espalda.- ¿nos vamos?

-por supuesto.-sonrió ella.

Caminaron por la sala común vacía de los leones y por los pasillos, platicando plácidamente. Cuando llegaron a donde los grupos se reunían, Scorpius los miró extrañado, se acercó rápidamente seguido de una preocupada Claire.

-no sabía que iban ustedes dos…-gruño por lo bajo.

-Rosie ha quedado de ayudarme con mi disfraz-se encogió de hombros Albus. El rubio hizo una mueca.

-¿quiero que me expliques que es todo esto ahora Potter? –Scorpius parecía alterado, Rose se maldijo a sí misma, había metido en problemas a Al.- en especial ¡¿por qué tu hermana ha ido a hacer tremendo escandalo a mi habitación diciendo que ustedes dos tienen algo?!- todas las miradas de los alumnos estaban sobre el pequeño grupo. Realmente el mayor de los Malfoy no estaba tan enfadado porque su mejor amigo y su hermana estuvieran involucrados, de hecho era la manera más fácil de que Albus entrara a la familia, el real problema era que ninguno se lo había dicho y le molestaba que le ocultaran las cosas, además que los lloriqueos de la pelirroja hermana menor de su amigo lo habían puesto de mal humor. Claire palideció no tenía idea de lo que Scorpius era capaz y eso la asustaba, Rose se sonrojó mirando sorprendida a su hermano, Albus se hecho a reír.

-somos amigos Scorpius, mi hermana ha sido perturbada por lo que Hugo piensa de mi.-comentó sin más abrazando a su amigo por los hombros.-dejate de escándalos Malfoy, sé que te encanta llamar la atención.-se bufó mientras caminaban a la entrada del colegio, las miradas curiosas que veían la escena se desvanecieron.-hablaremos en las tres escobas hermano.-le sonrió y el rubio solamente pudo rodar los ojos divertido.

Rose respiro, y es que había contenido el aliento desde Albus se echara a reír. Esto estaba mal, no quería meterlo en problemas, esperaba que Scorpius se tranquilizara. Tal vez esto había sido una muy mala idea. Sí, lo era. Y había involucrado al mejor amigo de su hermano, se odiaría a si misma si ellos dos dejaban de ser amigos. Dudó un momento. Claire se acercó y la tomo del brazo.

-espero que sepas como manejar esto…

-¿de qué hablas?-preguntó sorprendida, en ese momento Theo se les unió a las chicas.

-¿sabes que las serpientes saben _legeremancia_?-le preguntó el rubio mirando con mala cara a su hermana.

-yo… eso quiere decir…

-si Rosie estoy al tanto de su tonto juego, solo espero por el bien de todos que esto no se salga de control…-la mayor de los Nott se oía molesta.

-solo quiero molestar a papá…

-¿enserio no te has dado cuenta, cierto?-la rubia la miro exasperada.

-¿de qué?

-olvidalo Rose…-cortó.

-dime…

-no Rose, mi hermana solo se hace ideas.-sonrió Theo tranquilo jalando a su amiga.

De mala gana cambiaron el tema de la conversación, de hecho se concentraron en la _legeremancia_ que Claire les prometió enseñar, aunque a Rose le preocupaba más la _oclumancia_. Una vez en Hogsmeade, Theo acompañó a su hermana, o más bien él la obligó a caminar, a Honey Dukes por unos caramelos. Por su parte la castaña caminó hasta la tienda de disfraces, Albus ya estaba esperándola frente a la tienda.

-no quería meterte en problemas con Scorp…-se disculpó la chica.-podemos parar esto si quieres…-el ojiverde sonrió.

-no, ya lo he hablado con tu hermano…

-¡¿qué?! ¿Lo sabe? ¡¿Él también?! No…-la pequeña Malfoy estaba alterada.

-¿Cómo que él también?-regaño el muchacho.

-tuve que decírselo a Theo, no le puedo mentir… yo… Claire ocupo la _legeremancia_ con él… -se mordió el labio

-bueno, eso me saca de un problema…-suspiró.-no, le dije que me gustabas pero que aún no éramos nada…-soltó casualmente como si nada, abriendo la puerta de la tienda cediéndole el paso a una sorprendida Rose.

-¡Merlín! ¿Te encuentras bien?-ella inspeccionó con la mirada al chico, aunque parecía no tener ningún golpe o hechizo.

-de hecho si, lo tomo bastante bien… solo me dijo que te cuidara y que me matará si me sobrepaso contigo…-sonrió divertido Al y es que estaba seguro de que eso jamás pasaría, no dañaría nunca a Rose. La conversación con Scorpius realmente había sido todo lo contrario a lo que él se esperaba, "la manera más fácil de que te unas a mi familia" había dicho su amigo, pero Albus no estaba seguro de eso.

-¿Enserio?

-sí.

-¿ves? Scorpius no es un hermano celoso, Theo casi se muere el día que invito a Lily, cuando fueron a amenazarlo, tú y tu gran hermanote. –bromeó la chica algo más tranquila, viendo los modelos que colgaban de los ganchos.

-bueno, pero nos conoces… precisamente por eso creí que tu hermano reaccionaría distinto, aunque estoy seguro que si no fuera yo hubiera sacado lo peor de sí mismo.-rió el chico por lo bajo, mirando las máscaras que estaban en un mostrador.

-entonces hice una buena elección.-rio la pequeña Malfoy mientras sacaba un traje de inquisidor.

-no iré de un monje mata brujas español Rose-miró con desaprobación el muchacho. Ella rio, dejando el traje en su lugar.

-entonces este…-encontró el traje de un guardia romano y miro a Albus, quien rio con ganas.

-¿enserio?

-¿por qué no?-ella arqueó una ceja

-lo usaré si tú eres Venus.-sonrió divertido

-no, lo usarás, será divertido.-dijo mientras lo empujaba al probador.

-Rosie…

Fue lo último que escuchó, él entro al probador y se puso el traje entre risas. La pechera y la que para Albus parecía una falda de metal, eran dorados, tenía un forro de tela roja, y una capa que no supo cómo ponerla. Cuando salió, Rose lo miró sonrojada, haciéndolo confirmar lo que él ya sabía. La encargada se acercó a ayudarlo con la capa, y le hizo un hechizo, para adaptarlo a la talla del muchacho. Cuando terminó fue a quitárselo.

Cuando salió, la encargada le recibió el traje con una sonrisa, él le pidió que lo empacara y la mujer le entrego también un casco que parecía tener una escoba encima. Una vez que terminaba de pagar miró por toda la tienda en busca de la pequeña Malfoy.

-ella está en el probador.-sonrió la empleada.

-tal vez debí esperarla…

-deja tu paquete aquí y cuando termine ella lo puedes recoger.-le sonrió con buena cara la mujer.

Albus caminó hacia los probadores, esperando frente al gran espejo que estaba fuera, los alumnos del colegio empezaban a llegar a comprar su disfraz. Rose salió algo abochornada con un pequeño vestido negro, tenía un ajustado corsé, y la falda, caía delicadamente en picos hasta la mitad de sus muslos, los tirantes y el escote eran de encaje, dándole un toque antiguo. El vestido venía acompañado de unas alas de plumas negras, que sobresalían por los costados y por sus hombros. Albus la miró detenidamente tratando de controlar sus instintos. Ella lo miró y se sonrojó, regresando al probador. Una vez fuera, caminó hasta el muchacho.

-creo que es demasiado…-soltó Rose sonrojada.

-se te ve bien.-sonrió Albus.

-no sé… tal vez busque algo más…

-¿segura?

-me siento incomoda…

-te ves bastante bien.-sinceró sonrojándose un momento. Ella rio.

-confiaré en ti.-le sonrió.

Ambos caminaron hasta la caja, Rosie pago su disfraz y ambos chicos salieron rumbo a Honey Dukes. Compraron caramelos por montón, Albus acompaño a Rose a la tienda de plumas, a comprar cosas que le hacían falta, después la llevo hasta las tres escobas, donde Hugo y Theo la esperaban. Con una mala mirada de su primo, caminó hasta donde estaban sus amigos y empezaron a platicar. Pronto la visita termino y los alumnos volvieron al colegio.

Con el permiso de Scorpius, Albus se sentía un poco más tranquilo de pasar el tiempo con Rosie "tratando de conquistarla" aunque para Albus era complicado. Sabía que al final todo esto era una simple actuación y debía mantenerse a raya. Cada día que pasaba lo que sentía por la castaña crecía, se encariñaba a ella.

Pasaron los días y Rose tuvo que aparecer unos cuantos jarrones más en su habitación para mantener las flores que Albus le entregaba. Le encantaba el aroma que desprendía de ellas, y su habitación olía a ellas. A Rose le encantaba pasar las tarde con Albus, le enseño lo básico de la _oclumancia_, le contó mil y un historias de las bromas que James y él se hacían en el verano. Le contó un poco más de la historia de sus padres en Hogwarts, como es que la madre de ella y el padre de él se hicieron amigos, cosas que aunque su papá hubiese querido contarle a la pequeña Malfoy no hubiese podido. Realmente se estaba acostumbrando a estar con él.

Por su parte ni a Hugo o Lily parecía gustarles la idea. Tal parecía que Scorpius estaba más que tranquilo al ver a la nueva "pareja" y eso no era una buena señal. A Lily no le agradaba Rosie. A Hugo no le agradaba Albus, bueno, si le agradaba (era su primo) pero no lo quería cerca de su mejor amiga.

Los Nott preferían no involucrarse en el desastre que empezaba surgir. Aun pasaban ratos con sus amigos, de lo más normal, pero en cuanto surgía el tema de Al con Rosie ambos preferían callar. James, era el más confundido de todos, o tal vez no tanto. Claro que había notado que a su pequeño hermano le agradaba la chica Malfoy más de lo debido, pero jamás creyó que esto acabaría en ese punto. Estaba preocupado. No podía saber que fuera a ocurrir. Seguramente esto traería problemas a ambas partes, en especial con Lily. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría en cuanto Draco Malfoy lo supiera. Estaba seguro que el que menos problema tendría con la nueva pareja sería su padre, pero que hay de su pelirroja madre. No era que no le agradara Rose, pero sabía de lo que Draco era capaz y no iba a querer a Al cerca de ella. Estaba confundido y aburrido, pues las bromas de Al habían parado drásticamente, pues se empezaba a dedicar a la castaña totalmente. Eso no le agradaba, quería que continuaran su tradición, aunque debía admitir que se hermano se veía bastante feliz.

Halloween llegó demasiado pronto para todos. Ese día las cosas en los dormitorios eran un caos, excepto para Rose. Al no tener compañera, ella tomo el tiempo necesario en la bañera, se peinó sin problema en el espejo, haciendo media coleta adornada por dos trenzas de espiga en su cabeza, con un poco de poción se encargó de hacer a sus castaños risos mantenerse en su lugar. Se maquillo tranquilamente sentada en su cama. No le agradaba mucho, pero era para el disfraz. Tomo un labial rojo, un poco de delineador, sombra café y estaba lista para salir. Se puso unas botas altas con tacón, al menos de esa forma alcanzaría a su alto hermano. Hizo una mueca. Hubiera preferido ir con el apuesto romano. ¿Enserio pensó eso de Al? Y es que dentro de la cabecita de Rose empezaba una gran confusión constante que la hacía sonrojarse. Esos comentarios surgían en sus pensamientos inconscientemente preocupándola demasiado. ¿Qué ocurría con ella? Negó con la cabeza mientras subía el cierre de las botas. No tenía la menor intención de mirarse al espejo o se sonrojaría. Se mordió el labio. Luego corrió al baño, para ver si no se había manchado los dientes de rojo. Tendría que hacer una nota mental para no hacerlo en la fiesta.

Respiró profundo, retoco el labial y camino hacia la puerta. Y como se había hecho costumbre, unos ojos verdes se adelantaron y entraron. Ella sonrió al verlo como romano, realmente se veía bien. Él pensó lo mismo de ella. Se detuvo en seco, quería correr a besarla. Pero era solo una actuación, debía mantenerse calmado. Le ofreció un paquete. Ella lo tomo dudosa.

-¿qué es?-preguntó confundida pero sonriente.

-es un regalo.-comento con ironía.

-eso me queda claro Al.-rodó los ojos.

-ábrelo.-sonrió él.

Así lo hizo, en la pequeña caja había un delicado collar con cuentas negras, que se unían al frente para darle paso a un dije de plata con un fuerte dragón, un hébrido negro. Rose lo reconoció de inmediato, era su dragón favorito. A ella le gustaban mucho los dragones. Estaba simplemente impresionada y conmovida. Estaban todos los detalles en el dije, sus ojos purpura, podía observar sus rugosas escamas, sus alas parecidas al del murciélago, cada una de las puas en su lomo, y la punta de flecha en su cola. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre Albus y lo abrazo.

-gracias Al.-ella sonreía pegada a su cuello.

-no es nada… se lo he pedido a mi tío Charly, son más comunes en Rumania que en Londres.-sonrió con autosuficiencia el muchacho.

-es hermoso Al.-dijo ella. Se paró y fue frente a su espejo a ponérselo de inmediato.

Albus la siguió y le ayudó a abrocharlo, mirando el reflejo de la chica en el espejo. Sus ojos viajaron del dije al verde del muchacho. Ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada.

-te ves hermosa Rose.-sonrió el chico que estaba a su espalda.

-gracias…-ella se sonrojó, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada un instante para regresar al verde.-tu también luces bien.-sonrió.

Rose se giró para mirar a Albus de frente. Ni con las botas era capaz de quedar a su altura, seguramente tampoco alcanzaría a Scorp. Inconscientemente, acaricio la mejilla del muchacho con dulzura, él cerró los ojos en respuesta al gesto. Por un momento toda la razón de la pequeña Malfoy se fue. Solo quería besarlo. Se acercó silenciosamente a él. Se puso de puntitas y se detuvo. Sonrojada termino sorpresivamente la caricia y se alejó caminando a la puerta.

-llegaremos tarde.-soltó conteniendo el aliento. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

-no queremos que el mortífago de tu hermano se preocupe.-bromeó Albus alcanzándola en un par de zancadas. Pudo notar el sonrojo de la chica.- ¿estás bien?

-¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

-no lo sé, Rose…

-dime Al.-ella lo miró a los ojos.

-supongo que podemos empezar ¿no?- él sonrió sonrojado.

-¿empezar qué?-el sonrojo de la castaña había pasado y estaba confundida.

-pues… podemos decir que ya tenemos una relación.-contesto controlando el calor de sus mejillas. Era Albus Potter, ¿por qué demonios se sentía nervioso?

-no es la manera más romántica de pedirlo, pero supongo.-comento ella con ironía mirándolo con reproche.

-está bien Rose, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-soltó él sonriente.

-eres un tonto.

-y tu una cursi.

-¡torpe!-rio ella.

-¿eso es un sí?-arqueó su ceja.

-sí Al.-rodó los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron mirando un instante. Albus abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso a la chica. Los leones esperaban ansiosos en la sala esperando a sus parejas. Todas las miradas fueron a Rose, haciendo que su acompañante se molestara, hizo que la pequeña caminara más aprisa, tomándola fuertemente de la mano y les lanzo miradas asesinas a todos los presentes.

-no tenías que jalarme…-se quejó Rose mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-¿por qué todos te miran?-dijo frustrado.

-te dije que era demasiado.-ella hizo una mueca.

Sí, lo era. Pero Albus no lo pensó, en ese momento solamente estaban él y ella. Ahora era demasiado. Demasiados varones en Hogwarts y una sola Rosie. Su Rosie. Aunque sea fingido pero solo de él hasta navidad. Albus sintió un nudo en el estómago al pensar en eso. Pero camino como si nada fulminando con la mirada a cualquier chico que mirara a su compañera.

Pronto llegaron al gran comedor que se había vuelto un salón de fiestas. En lugar de las comunes velas y había linternas de calabaza flotando, en lugar del cielo estrellado, había una noche negra solo alumbrada por la luna. Albus le entregó a Rose un pequeño antifaz negro, y él se puso uno dorado. Caminaron hasta una de las redondas mesas, donde Scorpius platicaba amenamente con una chica, aun había poca gente. Rose fulminó con la mirada a la acompañante de su hermano que era una conejita o las orejas eran lo que lo revelaba, ya que literalmente iba en un juego de corsé y pantaloncillos que más parecían ropa interior. En cuanto los miró la castaña pudo notar la mirada que le lanzo a su romano, un momento ¿por qué el sustantivo posesivo? Rose dejo el simple pensamiento en cuanto la mirada de la chica bajo y subió por el cuerpo de su acompañante. Ella la fulmino con la mirada y la chica regreso su lasciva mirada a su hermano, haciendo que Rose se molestara más.

-ya la traje Scorp.-su hermano la miró y pudo ver la sorpresa en el gris de sus ojos. Rose se incomodó.-iré por Claire, seguramente ya está lista.-sonrió el romano en el oído de la menor de los Malfoy, abriéndole la silla siguiente a donde estaba su hermano.-no tardo.-le susurró una vez que se sentó.

-valla Rosie te ves hermosa.-le sonrió su hermano.

-tú también Scorp, ¿pero qué es lo que eres?-sonrió la chica ladeando su cabeza.

-no lo puedo creer Rose, ¿no has visto las películas de mamá nunca?-preguntó abochornado.-soy el fantasma de la opera.-Rose rió un poco.-es un muggle que finge su muerte y se queda en un teatro, tiene la mitad de la cara quemada y le enseña a cantar a una mujer.-sonrió orgulloso. La verdad es que Scorp solamente llevaba pantalones y camisa negros, una grana capa del mismo color y un antifaz bastante extraño.- le explicaba a Kelly la película.-la conejita le sonrió a Rose, pero ella le hizo una mueca.

-ya veo…-comento sin más la pequeña Malfoy.

-¡que hermoso dije!-sonrió la chica tratando de agradar. Rose la miro con mala cara.

-fue un obsequio.-dijo la pequeña Malfoy con altanería.

-eso quiere decir que ya te lo pidió…-su hermano había bajado el tono.

-¿qué?- la conejita de nuevo.

-que fuera su novia.-comentó sin más la castaña.

-¿Quién?- curioseo la chica.

-Albus.-soltó Scorpius quien se acomodó en el respaldo de su silla algo incómodo.

-valla, jamás lo creí de ti pequeña Malfoy…-la chica se veía molesta. Rose sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¿tú que le contestaste?-su hermano la miraba expectante. Se sonrojó.

-que si…

-bueno,-sonrió su hermano más tranquilo.- ¿en qué estábamos Kelly?-dijo con una picara mirada dirigida a la coneja de nuevo, haciendo que Rose se molestara.

-eje… ¿Kelly y tu pareja?-pregunto cortante la pequeña Malfoy.

-no debe tardar, Timothy es bastante puntual.-sonrió ella mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su hermano.

Rose se quedó con mala cara jugando con las servilletas de la mesa mientras el gran comedor se llenaba, y es que las cuatro mesas se habían ido para dejar bastantes mesas redondas de seis personas alrededor de una pista que suponía Rose era para bailar. Pronto llego Timothy quien perdió el interés en su pareja y empezó a hacerle preguntas a Rose ganándose de vez en cuando la interrupción por parte de Scorp, quien lo miraba amenazadoramente.

-siempre he pensado que las leonas son las mejores chicas del colegio.-Timothy estaba demasiado cerca de ella. En ese momento Rosie pudo sentir los brazos de alguien rodeándola por los hombros y depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-hola Timothy.- Albus estaba molesto.

-hola Al.-sonrió el chico conmocionado al ver la acción del ojiverde.

-lamento dejarte sola Rosie…-sonrió Albus,-¿no te importa o si Timothy? –siseo Albus mirando el lugar donde estaba sentado el chico.

-por supuesto que amigo, de hecho yo debería estar junto a Kelly.-dijo con falsa alegría.

Albus rodo los ojos, ayudó con la silla a Claire, quien quedo junto al tal Timothy. Albus quedo entre Claire y Rose. La pequeña castaña platicaba plácidamente con la rubia y el ojiverde. Pronto la cena apareció en la mesa. Los chicos cenaron plácidamente aunque la conversación grupal empezó incomodando un poco a los chicos.

-bueno, ¿y si ustedes dos son novios, por qué no vinieron juntos?-pregunto arqueando una ceja la coneja, ganándose la fulminante mirada de Rose y Claire.

-porque había quedado ya con Claire y ella con Scorp.-sonrió abiertamente Albus.

-ya veo…-la chica hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué tal el quidditch Scorpius?-empezó Timothy.

-bastante bien-sonrió el rubio ganándose una mirada coqueta por la pareja del chico.

-¿qué tal tu Claire?-sonrió de nuevo el chico.

-bien de hecho he estado practicando algunas cosas con Theo…-y Rose no supo que siguió de esas palabras, pues en su campo visual apareció otra pareja.

La pequeña pelirroja, llevaba un traje bastante corto y apretado de gitana, Theo, parecía confundido, pues él había cumplido con ser un vampiro como de los cuentos muggles. Caminaban hacia la mesa al extremo de la que estaban los chicos, en ella estaba Hugo y Roxanne, quienes platicaban alegremente con otra pareja que Rose no conocía. Alguna vez la chica había salido con su hermano, pero no conocía su nombre y realmente no podía estar segura de que era ella por el antifaz que todos usaban. Albus se veía tenso.

-¿ocurre algo Al?-pregunto la pequeña Malfoy con una dulce mirada a su ahora "novio"

-es solo que si el tuyo es demasiado el de ella se pasa de la raya.-gruño por lo bajo mirando a su hermana.

-bueno, piensa que al menos no es como el de Kelly.-dijo ella lanzando una fugaz y letal mirada a la coneja de su mesa.

-en ella está bien.-sonrió pícaro mirando a la chica.

-pervertido.-Rose se empezaba a molestar.

-es mi hermanita…

-Kelly debe ser hermana de alguien…

-pero no la mía.-Albus hizo una sonrisa de lado haciéndola enfurecer. Cerró el puño y le golpeo el brazo.- ¡oye!

-por si no lo recuerdas soy tu novia…-siseo por lo bajo la castaña.

-lo siento…-dijo él frunciendo el ceño confundido.

La cena terminó rápido para los chicos y Timothy invitó a bailar a Claire, quien acepto gustosa, ganándose la mala cara de ambas serpientes en la mesa, ya que la conejita era una Ravenclaw y estaba bastante entretenida con Scorp.

-¿bailamos?-sonrió Albus.

-no, quiero primero deshacerme de esa…-Rose no termino la frase y miró con desprecio a Kelly quien estaba literalmente encima de Scorp.

-ella era su cita, ¿recuerdas?-Albus alzo una ceja.

-pero es mi hermano…

-ella no hará nada que él no quiera.-puntualizo Al ganándose una mala mirada de la leona.

-por eso mismo…-hizo una mueca.

-vamos Rosie…-insistió el Slytherin, ella lo miró. Sonrió y asintió.

La noche le fue ligera Rose, pues Albus no la dejo volver a la mesa, se pasearon por la mesa de dulces y fueron a comerlos a uno de los jardines. Platicaron y se relajaron. Para cuando volvieron, su hermano se había ido con Kelly. Rose estaba molesta y eso le divertía a Albus en cierta manera. Claire, no paraba de bailar con timothy y parecía hacerla reír. La pareja decidió bailar una última pieza para después volver a sus habitaciones a dormir. Pero antes de que llegasen, se encontraron con una molesta pelirroja que los miraba con enfado fuera del gran comedor y un fastidiado rubio que tenía cara de sueño.

_**NINAXXSOMER: gracias por tu review, siempre he pensado que por herencia Weasley, los Potter serían de esa forma ;) que bueno que te haya gustado. Y Draco… esperemos a navidad… xP **_

_**¡Gracias por leer un capítulo más! Dejen sus reviews.**_

_**Les deseo lo mejor**_

_**Cassie di Black **_


	8. Aun

**PROHIBIDO PROHIBIR**

**AUN**

-¡¿me quieres explicar que haces con _ella_?!-gruño la pelirroja con mala cara arrastrando la última palabra, mirando con desprecio a la castaña.

-Lily, dejalos en paz.-cortó molesto Theo, quien después de eso, bostezo estirando los brazos.-solo vallamos a dormir ya…-suplico mirando a la pequeña Potter, pero esta se limitó a ignorarlo.

-¡contestame Albus!-exigió la chica sonrojándose un poco.

-no tengo nada que explicarte Lily.-contesto secamente su hermano, mirándola con recelo, aún estaba molesto por el exuberante disfraz de la pelirroja.

-¡soy tu hermana y exijo saber qué demonios haces con esta chica!-su voz había subido de tono. Rose solo miraba la escena, de alguna forma, después de todo este tiempo, jamás se había atrevido a contestarle algún insulto a la pequeña Potter.

-¡no me grites! Ya te dije que no tengo nada que explicarte.-Albus también había subido la voz con molestia. ¿Quién demonios se creía su hermana para hablarle de esa forma? Ni siquiera Ginny Weasley les levantaba la voz.

-¡yo puedo gritar todo lo que quiera! ¡Y quiero una explicación!-sus mejillas habían subido de tono al igual que su voz. Theo miraba con fastidio a su pareja. La noche había dejado de ser divertida para los cuatro chicos.

-¡eres una…!-Albus había alcanzado el tono de su hermana.

-cierren la boca.-gruño una voz a espaldas de Rose, que reconoció de inmediato.-debería darles vergüenza que los vean pelear en los pasillos.-los regaño con mala cara, Albus y Rosie se giraron encarando al mayor de los Potter, quien se veía bastante molesto.

-él empezó…-los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas chantajistas, que ambos Potter conocían muy bien.

-eso no es verdad.-corto Albus fulminando con la mirada a su hermana que ya derramaba llanto por sus mejillas.

-claro que si…-su voz se oía lastimosa, Theo la abrazo por los hombros al escucharla y la miro preocupado.

-basta Lily, ahorrate el llanto.-rodó los ojos James.- ¿me pueden decir por qué peleaban?-la pregunta no era para sus hermanos, y los aludidos lo notaron cuando los ojos del chico pasaron de la castaña al rubio una y otra vez en espera de una respuesta.

-Lily está molesta porque Albus y Rose han pasado toda la noche juntos.-se encogió de hombros el menor de los Nott. James asintió y miró con molestia a Lily.

-no puedes controlarnos Lily,-comentó acercándose a su hermana, mirándola directo a los ojos.-cada uno hará siempre lo que quiera hacer. Como tu.-recalco señalando con un dedo el disfraz que llevaba puesto.-creí haberte dicho que no era apropiado…-gruño por lo bajo James.-ahora todos vallan a dormir, o al menos tú Nott,-inquirió arqueando una ceja.-pareces cansado.

-fastidiado…-soltó por lo bajo el chico.

-me imagino.-sonrió James.-te lo advertí.- el aludido rodó los ojos.

-vamos Lily.-dijo en tono cansado el rubio.

-no, quiero que me digan ¿qué se traen ustedes dos? Ya me canse de las conjeturas de Hugo. ¡Exijo…!-de nuevo había subido el tono de su voz, mirando a la pareja fríamente, deteniéndose en la castaña con desprecio.

-¡tú no puedes exigir nada!-regaño James a su hermana. Estaba molesto, y todos pudieron notarlo. Se empezaba a cansar de la inmadurez de su hermana. Lily lo miró furiosa y dolida, jamás le había gritado, nunca, James procuraba ser condescendiente con ella. Albus sonrió, bien, la haría pagar por mucho si soltaba todo.

-¿realmente lo quieres saber?-arqueó una ceja con media sonrisa el ojiverde. Lily entrecerró los ojos.

-si, lo quiero saber.-contesto con aire de grandeza, alzando la barbilla, retándolo con la mirada.

-no, quiero que paren los dos…-suplico James.

El mayor de los Potter sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, todos lo sabían, pero no quería que sucediera. No era la primera vez que sus hermanos peleaban de esa forma, habían pasado meses enteros sin hablarse, por el hecho de que Albus defendiera a Rose, y si lo que pasaba entre su hermano y la chica Malfoy era lo que él creía, tendrían muchos problemas. Rose dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás, ella había provocado una fea pelea entre Albus y Lily, se empezaba a sentir sumamente culpable. Theo no sabía qué hacer para parar la situación. Si bien, quería a Lily también quería a Rose; a ambas de distintas formas, Rosie era como su gemela perdida y Lily era su alma gemela, o al menos eso llegaba a creer cuando no la tenía cerca, él no podía simplemente escoger a una de ellas. En cuanto a Albus, estaba molesto por la actitud que había tomado su hermana las últimas semanas, insistiendo y contando los defectos de Rosie cada vez que se encontraban, de alguna forma quería hacerla caer de su nube de una buena vez. En cambio Lily, estaba completamente segura de que lo que pasaba entre Albus y Rose era solamente para molestarla a ella, una venganza de su hermano porque ella había querido salir con Nott un par de veces; esta vez les sacaría toda la verdad.

-dime la verdad Albus Severus.-siseo la pelirroja amenazante.

-Albus basta…-comento severo James, mirando a su hermano menor. Pero el aludido solamente miraba a los ojos a su pequeña hermana, con una sonrisa santurrona y engreída.

-¡cierra la boca James!-sisearon con frustración ambos hermanos mirando al mayor con enojo, este hizo una mueca.

-ella es mi novia.-sonrió con malicia Albus, alcanzando la mano de Rose y besando su dorso con encanto, mirando la reacción de su hermana. La castaña palideció, no estaba segura de lo que vendría a continuación.

-no te creo.-sonrió Lily.-solo lo dices por molestar.-la sonrisa de Albus desapareció.-ustedes dos no se han besado en toda la noche.-dijo retadoramente la menor de los Potter.

-se llama caballerosidad hermanita, ¿acaso ninguno de tus _chicos _ ha sido así contigo alguna vez?-siseo Albus molesto. Lily se sonrojo.- ¡claro! Lo olvidaba, para la mayoría solamente eres el trofeo de los leones que quieren presumir.-el ojiverde entrecerró los ojos.

-¡cierra la boca Albus!-la pelirroja tenia los puños cerrados y se había adelantado un paso hacia su hermano.

-paren los dos.-cortó James.- ¡suficiente por hoy!

-yo creo que solo es una más… pero Scorp no se ha dado cuenta.-gruño Lily, con un tono aun alto.-tienes a la escuela a tus pies Albus ¡¿por qué ella?! Será solo una noche, ¡¿por qué hacerla tu novia?!-a pesar de estar alterada y no poder controlar el tono de su voz, las palabras salieron fríamente de la chica, de alguna forma, Rose no había pensado en eso. Pero confiaba en Albus, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría.

-porque no es una más Lily.-sonrió con autosuficiencia Albus.

-yo la veo igual que el resto.-dijo la pelirroja mirando con desprecio, de nuevo, a la castaña.

-tu pareces una más del resto vestida así.-siseó Albus.

-¡no es de tu incumbencia como me vista!-desesperó Lily. Estaba ofendida por las palabras de su hermano.

-¡no es de tu incumbencia con quien quiera pasar el resto de mi vida!-Albus se dio cuenta que no era precisamente el argumento que debió haber salido de su boca, pero estaba dicho. Y era verdad, quería tener a la pequeña Rosie con él el resto de sus días, pero se suponía que aún era una simple actuación. Aun.

Los cuatro chicos lo miraron asombrados por sus palabras, a pesar de eso, Albus no se sonrojo, y mantenía la mirada firme en su ahora pálida hermana. Nadie, aparte de Albus, entendía el origen de ese argumento. Rose tomo el brazo de su romano, y lo jaló despacio hacia atrás.

-vallamos a dormir…-susurró la castaña, Albus asintió y ambos dieron media vuelta dejando a los chicos atrás.

Tomaron el camino largo hasta la sala común de los leones. Caminaban en silencio. Albus no se atrevía a mirar a Rose, seguramente tendría que pensar en una buena explicación. No quería que ella supiera… no aun. Rose por su parte estaba preocupada, ella no había querido nunca una pelea entre los Potter, había olvidado por completo a Lily y lo mucho que la odiaba. Se sentía culpable y caminaba mirando el suelo. Aun se aferraba al brazo de su "novio". Cuando llegaron, todo estaba oscuro, a pesar de eso, pudieron notar a algunas parejas besándose en los sofás. Subieron hasta la habitación de Rose. Ella entro al baño, se desmaquillo y se puso una vieja pijama de su padre, o al menos, la camisa de la vieja pijama de seda verde de su padre. Albus estaba tirado en la cama de ella, se había quitado la capa, el casco y los zapatos.

-debes ir a dormir Al…-sonrió Rose, mirando por la ventana.

-lo sé.-comentó sin más, mirándola.

-lamento lo que paso con Lily.-la chica se abrazó a sí misma, aun de pie. Dirigió su mirada a su acompañante.-lo que menos quería era traerte problemas… entiendo si…

-si nada Rose.-dijo Albus poniéndose de pie. Estaba a escasos centímetros de la chica y la miraba directo a los ojos.-si no quisiera hacerlo te hubiera dicho que no desde un principio.

-pero Lily…

-Lily tiene que crecer

-pero yo la entiendo, creo que no es justo para ella…-dijo ella desviando la mirada. Albus abrió mucho los ojos, perplejo por lo que estaba diciendo.

-ambas deben crecer.-soltó algo molesto tirándose de nuevo en la cama de la chica, mirando el techo.

-Albus…

-debes dejarlo ser feliz.

-no con _ella _

-de todas formas, en tu mente "ella" es toda mujer que no tenga parentesco con tu padre.-rodó los ojos el muchacho.

-eres molesto.-siseo ella mirándolo.

-lo sé.-sonrió con media sonrisa el chico.

-aun así no tenías porqué discutir con tu hermana por… esto.

-vamos Rose, tiene que ser convincente.-gruño Albus aún molesto. Y aunque realmente le dolía el comentario, era verdad. No lo había hecho con la intención de aparentar, pero no le diría aun la verdad.

-lo lamento.-corto Rose decepcionada. Un nudo se había hecho en su interior al escuchar el comentario de Albus, por un momento se sintió realmente bien que la defendiera de Lily y dijera que quería pasar el resto de sus días con ella, pero el saber que de todas formas no era real la mataba por dentro. Albus notó el cambio en ella, y la alcanzó, tomándola de la muñeca, en el momento en el que ella se soltaba a sí misma y caminaba a la ventana. Ella lo miró.

-siempre te defenderé de cualquier persona Rosie, pase lo que pase, finjamos o no.-le dijo lentamente mirándola a los ojos. Tiró de su muñeca con un poco más de fuerza, atrayéndola a la cama, ella se sentó a un costado, y él se enderezó, quedando de frente a ella. –te lo prometo.

-no tienes que hacerlo…-dijo desviando la mirada.

-quiero hacerlo.-él tomo con dulzura la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.-y siempre lo haré.-le sonrió.

-gracias Al.-sonrió ella algo abochornada.

-no tienes que agradecerlo.

-eres increíble….-sonrió con dulzura la pequeña Malfoy. Para ella no había mejor persona que Albus, había hecho tanto por ella y su estúpida venganza que no se había detenido a pensar un momento en lo que él quería, en lo que a él le pasaba. Se sentía egoísta.-si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa… yo…-él se había acercado a ella, estaban prácticamente nariz contra nariz.-haré lo que sea necesario por ti… tu haz hecho demasiado… gracias.-sonrió ella.

-no tienes que hacer nada por mí, mientras te vea feliz, seré feliz.-sonrió él tranquilo, ladeando su cabeza, rosando los labios de Rose, la miraba a los ojos, había dejado caer la caricia de la mejilla, tratando de controlarse.

-realmente no sé cómo agradecerte Al…

-ya te dije que no tienes que hacerlo.-dijo él, al terminar sus palabras, bajo los ojos a los labios de la chica.

-debe de haber una forma…

-deja de hablar.-dijo aun hipnotizado por el movimiento de los rosados labios de ella.

Ella sonrió, trataba de encontrarse con los ojos de Albus. El subió la mirada por un instante y luego cerro los ojos, besando a los labios de Rose, haciéndola sonrojar de la impresión. Por un momento no supo que hacer, y por primera vez en su vida, dejo que el primer impulso gobernara. Cerró los ojos. Él jugaba con los labios de la chica, y ella trataba de seguirle el paso, aprendió rápidamente el patrón del beso y Albus sonrió. Él la tomo por la cintura, abrazándola, ella se abrazó al cuello de él.

-Rosie, ¿tendrás…?-Scorpius había entrado en la habitación sin tocar antes, y la escena lo dejo perplejo y mudo. Ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente, sonrojados. En ese momento Scorpius se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba tener a Albus en su familia, con su hermana, y no le gustó nada lo que entendió.-creí que estarías sola.-soltó con una mueca, mirando con desaprobación a su amigo.

-yo… ¿qué es lo que buscas Scorp?-dijo negando con la cabeza Rose, tratando de no mirar a Albus, no se sentía cómoda con lo que había pasado.

-solo te iba a preguntar si tenías a _Hoot-hoot, _pero por lo que veo, aun no vuelve…-dijo mirando la jaula de la lechuza de su hermana.

-papá no la ha enviado de vuelta.-dijo ella con un suspiro.- ¿y la tuya?-preguntó extrañada.

-larga historia.-dijo él con una mueca.

-¿necesitas algo?-pregunto la castaña mirando a su hermano a los ojos.

-quería enviar una carta, pero mañana iré a la lechucería…

-puedes usar la mía hermano.-sonrió Albus.

-entonces vamos.-dijo el entrecerrando los ojos.

-vamos…-dijo Albus tranquilo poniéndose de pie.-te veré mañana.-sonrió mirando a Rose, ella se sonrojo al ver sus verdes ojos. Él le dio un dulce y casto beso en los labios y salió con Scorpius.

Rose se sentía mal, la primera vez que dejaba de lado su sentido común. De alguna forma le agradecía a Scorp la interrupción, aun así, hubiese querido disculparse con Albus… ella se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos, había sido su primer beso. Sonrió. En definitiva algo no andaba bien con ella, no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso. Negó con la cabeza divertida, metiéndose a la cama. Tenía que concentrarse, era solo una actuación… o al menos era lo que se "suponía". Le preocupaba que ella fuera la única que no quería verlo así, ¿acaso Albus también pensaba en ella como ella en él? Seguramente no. Tenía que controlarse. Hizo una mueca y con un enorme vacío en el estómago se fue a dormir.

En la habitación de las serpientes, un molesto rubio dejaba ir a una gran lechuza moteada con un pergamino en la pata. Albus estaba tirado en su cama, con una estúpida y boba sonrisa. ¿Por qué con su hermanita? Jamás lo pensó, Scorpius creía que… ni siquiera sabía que creer, nunca se le paso por la cabeza encontrarlos besándose. Era su pequeña hermana, era la pequeña que había sostenido en brazos cuando nació, la que odiaba el helado de fresa y amaba el chocolate, esa niña que se había caído un sinfín de veces, esa niña a la que había cuidado desde que tenía dos. Y ahora ese estúpido estaba en su cuarto besándola. ¿Por qué? Porque él quería a Albus como a un hermano, y había pensado en… pero jamás pensó en lo que eso conllevaría, era su pequeña Rosie, su hermana y Albus un pobre idiota, su mejor amigo pero solo un idiota y empezaba a quererlo lejos de ella.

-¿qué pasa contigo Scorp?-pregunto Albus al notar la tensión que se había creado entre ambos.

-nada.-cortó sin mirarlo, metiéndose en su cama.

-somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi.-sonrió Albus, sentándose para mirarlo, pero Scorpius se recostó, dejando su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos.

-ya te dije que no pasa nada.-soltó de mala manera el rubio.

-Scorpius, pareces una chica, dime de una buena vez.-chasqueó la boca el ojiverde.

-me arrepiento de decirte que lo intentaras con Rose.-siseo por lo bajo. Albus contuvo una carcajada.

-¿es enserio?-su tono era de diversión, haciendo que Scorp se sentara molesto y lo mirara.

-si, demonios, jamás pensé en lo que sentiría al verte besándola, eres mi mejor amigo, pero ella es mi hermana. Por Salazar quiero tus manos y tus labios lejos de ella.-el rubio se había sonrojado y estaba molesto. Albus no pudo más y empezó a reír.- ¡¿por qué maldita sea te ríes?!-le pregunto mirándolo con frustración.

-sabía que también eras un hermano, no era posible que lo tomaras tan bien.-rio un poco más.-evitaré que nos veas juntos.-sonrió aun divertido.

-Albus, es mi hermana…

-lo sé idiota, pero no iba a hacer nada con ella, solo quería besarla una vez, estaba a punto de despedirme.-dijo rodando los ojos.

-te juro que si le haces algo…

-estoy seguro que en la biblioteca de los Malfoy hay bastantes ejemplares de magia oscura, no necesito que lo digas.-sonrió Albus

-eso espero.-termino con una mueca, recostándose a dormir.

-buenas noches Scorp.-comentó divertido el ojiverde recostándose.

-vete al diablo Al.

_**¡Muajajajaja! Tengo que admitir que en ningún momento creí que Scorpius no pusiera en su lugar a Albus, era obvio que ama sin dudar a su pequeña hermana, pero jamás creyó estar en la situación en la que se encuentra ahora.**_

_**Dejen sus comentarios. De ahora en adelante les dejare uno o dos capítulos por semana, he empezado a trabajar, así que los subiré el día de mi descanso, que es rolado así que estén pendientes. Besos :***_

_**AMUNETNIUT: gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado, yo también… ten por seguro que será divertido ;)**_


	9. Adultos y Noticias

**PROHIBIDO PROHIBIR**

**ADULTOS Y NOTICIAS**

En una casa reconstruida de Godric Hollow, estaba un hombre cómodamente acurrucado en un gran sofá negro frente a un gran escritorio de caoba lleno de pergaminos, plumas y algunos pocos tinteros, en lo que parecía su despacho personal, el lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por la luz que desprendían las llamas de la chimenea calentando la sala, encima de esta, algunas fotos de tres chicos de diferentes edades que sonreían y se movían como si de una pequeña película se tratase; los libreros, repletos de ejemplares con títulos que a una persona común le sonarían extremadamente extraños, se erguían silenciosos por las cuatro paredes, rodeándolo, dejando solamente tres huecos, el de la chimenea, el de la puerta y el de una pequeña y sencilla ventana por donde la luz de la luna entraba directamente a saludar el rostro del hombre. La puerta se abrió silenciosa, dejando ver a una pelirroja mujer, que entro haciendo crujir un poco el suelo de madera, el hombre que para entonces estaba dormido, dejo escapar un gran suspiro pero aun en sueños pudo escucharla entrar. Ella se acercó a él, quitando las redondas gafas que descansaban en su nariz, depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla. Él tomó la mano de ella y sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Ella soltó una ligera risita y le beso los labios sentándose en sus piernas.

-te he dicho que no te quedes hasta tarde aquí cariño.-le dijo ella colocando las gafas de vuelta en su lugar, mientras él abría los ojos.

-lo sé, lo siento… esperaba que llegara alguna carta.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-es Halloween, deben estar divirtiéndose.-sonrió la mujer, acomodando sus manos en el fuerte pecho de su marido.

-James prometió…-replico él, mirando la ventana con ilusión.

-debió olvidarlo.-le sonrió con dulzura, besando sus labios de nuevo.-son solo unos chicos en una fiesta Harry…

-él siempre cumple sus promesas.-dijo algo preocupado.

-nada pasó, ellos están bien.-lo miro seria. También estaba algo preocupada, pero al final de cuentas no había mayor peligro que la clase de cuidado contra las criaturas mágicas con Hagrid. O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-eso espero…-suspiró él, mirando la ventana de nuevo.

-vallamos a dormir.-sonrió ella coqueta, abrazándolo por el cuello. Él sonrió.

-iré en un momento.-y la beso apretándola contra sí mismo.

Ella se levantó, y caminó hasta la puerta dejándola abierta. Entendía que su esposa no quería que tardara en subir a su habitación, pero seguía inquieto. Eran sus hijos, y algo dentro le decía que no todo estaba bien. Se levantó pesadamente y abrió la ventana, se recargó en el marco mirando la luna llena. Aspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el frio viento nocturno, solo esperaba que no hubiese algún herido por las bromas de sus hijos, aunque recordaba que hacía ya casi tres semanas que no recibía ningún reporte por parte de la profesora McGonagall. Entonces, algo en su foco de visión le llamo la atención, una gran lechuza blanca se dirigía a él, sonrió aliviado. Dejo la ventana abierta y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la enorme lechuza, que se dirigió a su escritorio, posándose tranquila. Él cerró la ventana y se sentó de nuevo en su gran sofá, desatando la carta.

Un poco más lejos del colegio, en un bello departamento en el Londres muggle, un hombre rubio descansaba cómodamente en una de las sillas de la cocina, bebía un rico café, mientras leía la carta de su hija. Se sentía bastante feliz de que sus dos hijos hubiesen ido juntos al baile de Halloween, estaba orgulloso de Scorpius, por preferir a su hermana, al menos hasta que se perdió con la chica del disfraz de conejo, empezaba a reír por las referencias de la pequeña Malfoy en cuanto a la chica, hasta que llego al punto en donde sin ninguna clase de anestesia, (como era común en ella), le contaba que había pasado el resto del baile con nada más ni nada menos que Albus Potter. Algo dentro de él se encendió, si bien conocía a su hijo, podía asegurar que el chico Potter era bastante parecido a él. En automático se tensó, cerro los puños aun sosteniendo la carta, arrugando los bordes. Le había regalado un collar con un dragón, le había pedido que fuera su novia y la había besado. . .

Una hermosa rubia entraba al lugar con una bella sonrisa, pero fue recibida por el golpe seco del puño de él contra la mesa, preocupada se acercó rápidamente a él.

-¿pasa algo Draco?-preocupo la mujer, pasando su delgado brazo por los hombros de él, sentándose en la silla contigua y mirándolo.

Pero él no contesto. ¡¿Qué demonios ocurría con el hijo de Harry?! No lo quería cerca de Rosie, no quería a ninguno de ellos cerca de su hija. Ella era una pequeña niña y ese chico la había besado, había sido el primer beso de su hija, era su primer novio, era el primer chico en su vida y a Draco Malfoy no le gustaba para nada la idea.

-¿Draco?-insistió la dulce voz de Astoria. Él la miró.

-te juro que lo mato…-gruño por lo bajo, soltando la carta, dejándola frente a ella.

Ella arqueo una ceja y leyó rápidamente el contenido, al inicio no entendía el enfado de su ahora pareja, pero pronto llego a la línea que le explicó todo. Draco estaba celoso.

-es muy dulce cariño…-sonrió la mujer mirándolo con dulzura.-pero no puedes matar al hijo de Harry.-le dijo besando la mejilla del rubio.

-¿dulce?-la miro con reproche.-es mi hija.

-es su novia.-sonrió abiertamente la mujer.

-es solo una niña.-hizo una mueca.

-tiene catorce Draco, no es una niña.-dijo mientras se colaba entre la mesa y el hombre, sentándose en sus piernas y abrazándolo por el cuello.

-siempre será mi niña…-gruño él, y aunque enfadado, abrazó a la mujer por la cintura.

-siempre lo será, pero recuerda que deben crecer y algún día se casará y formara una familia.-sonrió ella, acariciando las mejillas del hombre con su nariz.

-lo sé, lo sé.-dijo con fastidio.-pero no con él.

-solo es su primer amor…-insistió ella, bajando por el cuello del hombre.

-no me agrada él…-insistió relajándose un poco, mientras ella acariciaba su pecho.

-no tiene que agradarte. Theo jamás le agrado a papá…-sonrió ella empezando a besar su cuello. Él gruño, empujándola para mirarla a los ojos.

-no compares a Theo con Albus, Theo está casado con tu hermana y no quiero a Albus casándose con_ mi_ princesa.-dijo el recalcando el sustantivo posesivo.

-vamos Draco…-sonrió la rubia, rodando los ojos.-todo puede pasar, al final, será cosa de ellos, no puedes interferir en su vida…-comentó, regresando a el cuello de él tranquilamente.

-Torie…-insistió algo tenso.

-cariño, aunque te lo haya prometido,-dijo levantando la vista y encontrándose con la mirada gris de él.-tu mejor que nadie sabias que esa promesa se iba a romper tarde o temprano. ¡Tenía ocho años cuando la hizo! Era solo una niña con miedo a la soledad y al dolor.-ella bajo la vista un momento, luego sonrió con tristeza.-deberías estar feliz porque pudo superar ese miedo…

-¡¿pero por qué con un Potter?!-dijo él exasperado. Ella rio un poco, pero luego lo beso.

Bueno, ahora entendía el nudo que se había formado en sus estomago minutos antes. La carta de James le había dejado grandes dudas y preocupación. ¿Qué haría Lily? ¿Qué haría Scorpius? ¿Qué haría Albus? ¡¿Qué haría Draco?! Claro este último era el que más le preocupaba. ¿Qué haría su propia esposa al enterarse? No estaba feliz por el enfrentamiento entre sus hijos. Pero muy en el fondo estaba feliz porque Albus y Rose estuvieran juntos. Claro que lo había visto en su hijo muchas veces, siempre había sentido algo por la pequeña Malfoy, ¡por Merlín que no estaba tan ciego! Y realmente estaba feliz de que Rose hubiese olvidado esa tonta promesa que constantemente repetía… sabía que defender a ambos, era lo correcto, en especial, si con tanto en contra Albus había dicho que quería pasar el resto de sus días con Rosie. Nada estaba claro para el futuro, en especial con lo cerca que estaba navidad. Lo único que tenía en mente en esos momentos Harry Potter es que defendería la felicidad de la pareja, si ellos seguían con todo a pesar de los demás. Sonrió tranquilamente. Acaricio con cariño a la gran lechuza, y se levantó para ir a su habitación.

-sé que tú también estarías en la misma posición que yo…-susurró deteniéndose antes de salir por la puerta, sosteniéndose con una mano en el marco.-también sé que… tu puedes ver más allá de lo que yo veo y si esto no va a resultar… solo te pido que no sufran… es mi hijo… y es tu hija, Hermione… -una ligera lagrima corrió por su mejilla, delatando el dolor que aun sentía al pensar en su mejor amiga.- yo solo quiero lo mejor para los dos… si esto es… como tú y Draco o yo y Ginny o Ron y Pansy… sé que nos ayudaras contra todo lo que se oponga…-sonrió con tristeza, limpiando con la mano libre su mejilla.-sabes que nos haces falta…

Un dulce aroma a vainilla inundo el despacho de Harry, reconfortándolo por completo. En ese momento supo de qué lado estar, y también, que ella estaba con él. Sonrió, y camino hasta su habitación, donde su pelirroja amada lo esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa.

-porque a ella le gusta él.-suspiró mientras se alejaba de los labios del rubio.

-solo le pedí que no fuera un Potter… o un Weasley…-gruño él algo más relajado.

-bueno, hay demasiados Weasley en el mundo cariño.-sonrió divertida la mujer.-y los tres Potter también son Weasley…

-lo sé.-soltó en un suspiro.-yo…

-no le hará daño, estoy segura de que Scorpius lo matara antes de que le haga daño a su hermanita.-sonrió la mujer con dulzura.

-confió en eso-sonrió Draco. Estaba algo más tranquilo, sabía que Astoria tenía razón, así que la besó apasionadamente, apretándola contra él.- ¿te sientes mejor?-le preguntó al despegarse de su boca, la preocupación salía de cada poro de su piel.

-si, bueno, supongo que es normal…-sonrió ella algo sonrojada.

-¿normal?-preocupo el rubio mirando confundido a la mujer.-no Astoria, no es normal que tengas asco hasta del aroma del café, deberías ir con un sanador.-le dijo firmemente, mirándola con reproche.

-es que ya fui…-sonrió ella, besando los labios de él por un instante.

-¿y te dijo que era normal?-dijo el frunciendo el ceño. Ella asintió y lo abrazo por el cuello, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.- ¿te dijo que es lo que tienes?-arqueo una ceja algo sorprendido Draco.

-si…-susurro ella sin moverse.

-¿y qué es?-preocupo el hombre.

-es… bueno, es algo complicado…

-Astoria, ¿Qué es tan complicado?

-olvidé unas pociones Draco…

-¿qué pociones? ¿De qué hablas?-en su voz emanaba la total preocupación y también un poco de frustración, Astoria nunca le daba tantas vueltas a un asunto.

-hablo de qué…-ella se incorporó, mirándolo a los ojos, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y tenía una delicada sonrisa surcando sus rosados labios.-estoy embarazada Draco.

Ginny lo miraba preocupada, su sonrisa se había borrado en cuanto le contó lo que James le había escrito. Estaba seguro de lo que su mujer estaba pensando en esos momentos, y lo complicado que sería convencerla de que todo saldría bien, no podía decirle que a pesar de todo Hermione estaba del lado de la pareja, porque seguramente lo enviaría al ala psiquiátrica de san Mungo a que le hicieran una revisión.

-no quiero que Draco le haga daño a mi pequeño Albus, Harry… tienes que hablar con él…-suplicaba ella sonrojada.

-¿con Draco o con Albus?-dijo él arqueando una ceja.

-con Albus, quiero que deje a Rose…-dijo firmemente

-cariño, sabes que no le puedo pedir eso a Al, por lo que me contó James, está completamente feliz…-suplico Harry, acariciando la mejilla de su mujer y pidiéndole a todos los magos antiguos las palabras que convencieran a su mujer.

-él era un mortífago Harry, ¡debes cuidar de tu hijo!-regaño la mujer subiendo apenas un poco el tono de voz.

-no le hará daño, porque sabe que dañaría a Rosie si lo hace, él ama a sus hijos como nosotros a los nuestros…

-pero Harry, no puedes estar seguro de que en un arranque de cólera no le hará daño.

-conozco bien a Draco y no lo hará… solo, vallamos a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Hablaremos mañana de esto…-dijo besando dulcemente los labios de la pelirroja.

-Harry…-la molestia salía de su voz.

-por favor…-sonrió el bajando por el cuello de la pelirroja, besando cada parte de la piel, que él bien conocía.

Draco entro en un estado de shock, mil cosas pasaron por su mente. Astoria estaba embarazada, tendría un bebé con Astoria Greengrass, otro hijo, otro Malfoy llegaría al mundo. Sonrió abiertamente y la abrazó, estaba feliz. Ella se mordió el labio al notar la emoción del hombre. Soltó una risita al escuchar la risa de él en su oído.

-¡por Salazar! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho…?-sonrió él besando la frente y las mejillas de la mujer, haciéndola reír.

-no me habías dado la oportunidad…-sonrió divertida.

-yo… tenemos que casarnos Torie…-sonrió él abrazándola de nuevo- seremos una gran familia, con Scorp y Rosie…-y entonces la cubetada de agua fría cayo en él. Los chicos… sus chicos.

-tienes que hablar con ambos…-dijo ella separándose de él, notando el cambio. Se mordía el labio, preocupada.

-no falta mucho para que regresen del colegio, arreglaremos todo para vacaciones…-sonrió él, pero la preocupación salía de sus ojos, Astoria lo podía ver, y Draco sabía que tal vez no todo saldría bien.

_**Hola, estoy de regreso, lamento la tardanza :3**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews**_

_**NINAXXSOMER: bueno, gracias por tu review, como les he dicho me emociona el hecho que me digan que les gusta mi historia :3 y bueno, tenemos a un Potter perdidamente enamorado por Rose, en eso tienes razón y por lo que podremos ver, Rose también siente cosas por él, cosas que duele aceptar. Espero te guste este capítulo y el que sigue que subiré hoy mismo.**_

_**XXM3CH3XX: hola de nuevo, gracias por tus reviews, también en pláticas ajenas, y bueno, aquí están las reacciones de nuestros queridos padres **____** y bueno, sepamos que de todos los Malfoy, Scorpius es el único que parece estar maduro al cien por cien, dado que ha sabido controlar el impulso de asesinar a su mejor amigo xD que bueno que te agrade la historia. **_

_**Ya saben espero sus reviews y si les gustan los dramiones, dense una vuelta en mi primer historia que se llama platicas ajenas… lo siento estoy muy emocionada con ambas historias **___

_**Gracias por todo, pórtense muy mal :3**_

_**Cassie di Black.**_


	10. Realidad

**PROHIBIDO PROHIBIR**

**REALIDAD**

-Albus tenemos que hablar…-dijo intranquila. Él estaba sentado al lado de ella, habían pasado una tranquila tarde en la habitación de Rosie.

-¿de qué?-preocupo mirándola.

-del beso…

-Rosie….

-lamento… yo… esto no era parte del plan… tenemos que pararlo… yo…-estaba sonrojada, Albus pudo verlo, Rose estaba preocupada, pues empezaba a sentirlo ella también. Sonrió.

-no, no quiero.-ella abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miro confundida, había palidecido, él tomo con dulzura una de sus mejillas.-no quiero seguir actuando Rose, pero tú no lo quieres de otra forma… yo quiero que…

-¡no! Basta Albus, ¡cierra la boca!-dijo ella hiperventilando y levantándose de golpe.

-Rose, basta tú, no puedes seguir así…-suplico algo dolido, levantándose, tratando de alcanzarla, pero ella retrocedió por instinto.

-si, si puedo, fue una promesa…-dijo abrazándose a sí misma. Albus de nuevo trato de alcanzarla pero ella se alejó otra vez.-vete… por favor…-susurró mirando el suelo.

-Rosie... debes escuchar…

-no, por favor no Albus…-las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-¿por qué lloras?-preocupo el chico, tratando de alcanzarla, a tal punto de acorralarla contra la pared, ya que ella aun trataba de huir.-tú también lo sientes… tu…

-yo no lo quiero sentir Al… duele…-dijo ella, empujándolo. Él la abrazó. Ella se rindió en sus brazos.- no quiero…

-lo sé…-susurró él algo triste.-lo lamento.

-yo lo lamento, podrías estar con cualquier otra chica que si te quiera y en cambio estas aquí conmigo…-dijo rápidamente Rose, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Albus.

-¿no me quieres Rosie?-preguntó aun en susurros. Todo dentro de él parecía a una palabra de romperse en mil pedazos.

-si te quiero Al…-susurro ella, apretando sus manos en la camisa de él.

-te quiero Rose…-le beso la frente con cariño mientras la apretaba contra él.

-Rox…-murmuro el rubio mirando a la hermosa pelirroja a su lado. Aún tenía en los hombros las marcas de sus dientes, haciéndolo sentir por un momento, que ella era de él y que siempre seria así. Acaricio con dulzura su cabello mientras ella abría los ojos. Después de todo, no entendía como habían llegado a ese punto. Ella le sonrió y le beso dulcemente los labios.

-dime Scorp…-sonrió cerca de él. Ella estaba acostada boca abajo, sosteniéndose por los codos, para alcanzar al chico, quien estaba sentado en la cama. La sabana le cubría la parte baja de la espalda y la cintura de él, su cabello pelirrojo caiga tranquilamente por su espalda hacia un costado. Sonrió al ver que él estaba aún despeinado, sonrojándose al ver las marcas de sus uñas en su pecho.

-realmente quiero que estés conmigo…-dijo acariciando la espalda de la chica con la yema de sus dedos-te quiero Rox…-ella se sonrojo y lo beso en los labios.

-te quiero Scorp…-susurro separándose de él, pero él la alcanzo y la beso de nuevo, bajando por su cuello.

-¿ya más tranquila?-pregunto la voz de Albus, habían llegado de nuevo a la cama, él la abrazaba por los hombros, ella estaba sobre su pecho, ya no lloraba, solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana.

-supongo… lo lamento Al…

-no te preocupes…-susurro él tranquilo, acariciando su rizado cabello.

-¿podemos… solamente seguir como hasta ahora?-Rosie estaba intranquila, no quería que Albus saliera de su vida.

-¿eso es lo que quieres?-él la miró, ella subió la mirada.

-sí, eso es lo que quiero.-le dijo aun con los ojos húmedos.

-entonces no tienes que pedirlo.-le dijo él serio, besando su frente de nuevo.

-gracias Al…

-no lo agradezcas Rosie…

Las vacaciones llegaron demasiado pronto, tanto para los adultos como para los chicos. Nadie estaba preparado para lo que venía. Harry esperaba por los chicos, ya que los Granger preparaban la fiesta de navidad con los señores Weasley y con los Malfoy. Draco había trabajado, junto con Theo. Daphne, Pansy y Ginny habían ido de compras de última hora dejando a los chicos en manos de Harry y Ron, claro que George y Angelina irían por la pequeña Roxanne. Nadie esperaba verla bajar de la mano de Scorpius Malfoy. Cuestión de tiempo… todos rogaban al cielo porque todo saliera bien. Harry y Ron llevaron a los Malfoy a casa, el niño que vivió esperaba ver a Albus besando a Rosie, pero solamente se despidieron con un abrazo, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que tal vez no era tan real como todos creían.

Astoria esperaba nerviosa en el despacho, Draco y ella llevaban apenas un par de minutos cuando los escucharon entrar. El rubio, por su parte, le rogaba a todo lo sagrado que todo saliera bien. Scorpius abrió la puerta y no le gusto la imagen que vio, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-bienvenidos.-sonrió Draco alcanzando a sus hijos y abrazándolos, Astoria hizo lo mismo. Rose se soltó rápidamente de la rubia y miro a su padre en busca de una explicación.- espero hayan tenido buen viaje.

-dormí abrazada a Albus todo el camino.-sonrió altanera Rose, mirando la expresión de enfado en el rostro de su padre.

-bueno, tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas Rosie…-dijo su padre haciendo una seña para que todos tomaran asiento.- empecemos porque, he decidido casarme con Astoria.-algo dentro de la pequeña Malfoy se rompió, pero no dolió tanto, ya lo había visto venir. Scorpius estaba a punto de salir maldiciendo todo y a todos, pero se contuvo tensando la mandíbula.

-felicidades.-sonrió con falsa alegría Rosie, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

-gracias cariño.-sonrió Draco, sin darse cuenta.

-bueno… si es todo, debo enviarle una lechuza a Al…-dijo arqueando una ceja la pequeña castaña.

-no cariño, ese es otro punto.-Draco se tensó.-te quiero lejos de Albus Potter.

-¡¿qué?!-la pequeña se sonrojo poniéndose de pie.- ¡¿por qué?!

-porque no lo creo conveniente.-corto Draco.

-pues me niego, yo no creo conveniente que te cases con Astoria.-soltó en un tono bastante alto.-y aun así lo harás, así que seguiré con Albus.

-no Rose, no lo harás. Yo soy un adulto y tu una niña.

-¡no lo soy!-las lágrimas amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas.

-¡no insistas Rosie! Quiero a Albus lejos de ti.-soltó amenazante el hombre.

-¡quiero a Astoria fuera!-la chica estaba bastante roja, y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla derecha.

-¡Rosie baja la voz!-regaño Draco.

-¡no! Tú quieres que haga cosas que no quiero, y acepte a las personas que tú quieres, ¡¿por qué tú no aceptas a las personas que yo quiero?!-Rose, caminaba hacia la puerta.-no dejare a Albus solo porque no te agrada…-siseo tranquila mirando a su padre.

-¡Rose te prohíbo que salgas con Albus! Que seas su novia, que lo veas…

-¡no me puedes prohibir eso!

-si puedo, soy tu padre.

-no puedes, aunque seas mi papá, te lo voy a demostrar.-soltó ella saliendo por la puerta y dando un fuerte portazo.

Draco se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración. Scorpius se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

-felicidades papá-corto con frialdad, saliendo en silencio.

-todo estará bien…-susurro Astoria, abrazando a Draco.

-¿de qué demonios hablas Ginny?-Harry estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su mujer.

-ya lo oyeron, te prohíbo Albus que sigas con esa niña, si te llego a ver cerca de ella no volverás a Hogwarts y te educaremos en casa.- dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja. Ninguno de los Potter daba crédito a lo que oía, puesto que incluso Lily empezaba a aceptar la relación de su hermano.

-no puedes estar hablando enserio…-susurro James.

-hablo enserio.-cortó la mujer.

-mamá, es como si le prohibieras a James jugar quidditch-soltó con voz chillona Lily.

-no, es distinto, mantengo a salvo a mi hijo.

-Ginny ya te he dicho que Draco no le hará nada a Al…-señalo Harry, la mujer caminaba hacia la cocina seguida de los cuatro Potter.

-ya dije que no.

-está bien, aclaremos el punto mamá, no puedes simplemente prohibirme estar con alguien, es estúpidamente ridículo.-agrego molesto Albus, cruzando los brazos.-ahora bien, no me importa lo que digas o hagas, simplemente no terminaré por ella solo porque tú lo quieres. No me importa lo que venga.-termino molesto el chico, dio media vuelta y subió a encerrarse a su habitación.

Si, era estúpido, ridículo y tonto, el hecho de que Ginny y Draco quisieran imponerse a sus hijos adolescentes. Simplemente estaban logrando que se aferraran al sincero y débil sentimiento que había nacido. Rose tomó su capa, le había enviado un mensaje a Albus y lo vería en el callejón diagon, le había pedido a su abuelo Lucius que la llevara a tomar un helado con una amiga, sabía que él la recogería en un par de horas. Albus no tardó en llegar. Le sonrió ampliamente al verla. Rose le había contado en su lechuza lo sucedido, Albus le conto lo que ocurrió con su madre. La castaña no quería meter en problemas a Albus, pero como siempre, el ojiverde insistió en que no le importaba.

-¿Al?-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-dime Rose…-dijo tomando entre sus manos, las de ella, que estaban sobre la mesa.

-esto se siente demasiado real…-susurró, él beso el dorso de ambas manos de ella, mientras hablaba.

-así se siente, porque sabes que lo es Rosie…-sonrió el ojiverde.

-tengo miedo.

-confía en mí.-dijo él y la beso en los labios.

Rose dudo un momento antes de contestarle el beso, pero después se dejó llevar perdiéndose en él. Pasearon un rato más, ella se aferraba al brazo de Albus y ambos caminaban más decididos que nunca, sabían que no sería fácil, pero a partir de ahora, serian ellos dos, juntos contra el mundo entero, si el mundo entero se oponía.

Harry sonrió. Nunca supo cómo es que llego al punto indicado en el momento indicado. Había sido enviado por Ginny en busca de un regalo para Astoria, de casualidad, entro en la librería, encontrándose a una sonrojada Rose Malfoy que bromeaba con Albus, quien en un dulce gesto la beso, para después tomar otro libro y leer un par de párrafos y bromear con la chica de nuevo. El hombre los siguió discretamente un rato, cuidando de que nadie los viera, o almenas nadie que no los quisiera juntos. Pudo ver al mismo Lucius Malfoy sonreír, cuando también, de casualidad los vio juntos.

Para Lucius, ver a Rose con Albus era ver a Draco con Hermione, tan prohibido y exquisito que lo hizo querer apoyarlos esta vez, hacer lo que no hizo en un principio con su hijo. Se sentó en la heladería a esperarlos y converso un rato con la pareja, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, se ofreció a llevar a Albus a casa, pero entonces de alguna forma Harry llego y ambos Potter se fueron.

La pequeña Malfoy se sentía feliz de tener a su abuelo de su lado, se sentía como en un viejo cuento de hadas muggle, todo saldría bien al final. Su padre se daría cuenta del error que cometía con Astoria, ella y Albus podrían… ¿estar juntos? Sí, eso era lo que quería, estar con él muchos días como ese. Tendría su propio felices para siempre… a su manera y mientras respiraran, pero felices a fin de cuentas.

Por su parte, el camino a casa de los Potter fue, bastante revelador, Albus decidió contarle a su padre toda la verdad, el cómo había empezado todo el asunto y el punto en el que se encontraba su "relación".

-quiero entender que ya no actúan…-susurró Harry mirando preocupado a su hijo.

-supongo, pero no creo que este convencida, tiene miedo.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-eso lo puedo entender.-sonrió con tristeza el hombre.

-¿crees que…-Al dudo un momento-lo logremos?

-si es lo que quieren estoy seguro que si.-le sonrió con ternura su padre.

Para Rosie, las vacaciones nunca habían sido tan incomodas, Astoria se había mudado a la mansión y encontrársela todo el tiempo no era algo que la pusiera de buen humor. La fiesta de navidad estaba cerca, y algo le decía que no sería tan bella como las pasadas navidades. Todos vendrían, los Nott, los Scamander, los Weasley y los Potter, llenando la mansión. Esperaba con ansias poder ver a Albus de nuevo, y estaba segura de que Scorpius moría por ver a Roxanne, aunque ellos dos si habían salido un par de veces, aunque ella estaba segura de que Scorpius aún no le había dicho a su padre con quien estaba saliendo. Bueno, todo empezaría, sería una divertida y complicada navidad para todos o al menos, Rose rogaba a todos los magos antiguos porque su padre no matara a Albus en plena cena…


	11. Navidad

**PROHIBIDO PROHIBIR**

**NAVIDAD**

La mañana de navidad, Albus se levantó temprano, en especial por los gritos y vaivenes en el piso inferior de su casa. En ese momento agradeció la cena no fuera ahí, de ser así, el escandalo sería peor. Podía escuchar los chillidos de Lily, el malhumor de James y las órdenes de su madre, también escuchaba los ronquidos de su padre, aunque en cuanto su madre lo escuchaba lo levantaba de nuevo.

Sabía que era tiempo de levantarse o su madre tiraría la casa. Pesadamente se estiro y se dirigió a la ducha, tardando el tiempo suficiente como para enfurecer a Lily, quien parecía demasiado ansiosa por llegar a casa de los Malfoy. Albus sabia el por qué, así como el por qué él también sentía la frustrante necesidad de que el reloj avanzara más rápido. Se cambió con la ropa que su madre había elegido para él días antes, se peinó, lo mejor que pudo, en especial por haber heredado el rebelde cabello de su padre y su abuelo y seguramente una larga línea directa de los Potter.

Bajo por las escaleras tranquilamente y se sentó en el sofá junto a la ventana, el que siempre peleaba con James. Rió al ver la cara de molestia de su hermano, y este casi se le tira encima, pero su madre dio el anuncio del desayuno y como buenos Weasley, salieron disparados al comedor.

El resto de la tarde, ayudó a su padre a envolver un montón de regalos, aunque era la mejor parte, ya que James y Lily, estaban con su madre en la cocina, ayudando en lo que Ginny había quedado de llevar para la cena. Y la única cosa que los Potter odiaban más que pociones era la cocina.

-¿estás bien?-inquietó Harry al mirar algo distraído a su hijo.

-no lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.-el padre de Rose…-susurró.

-Draco no te hará nada.-sonrió divertido Harry.-o volveríamos a nuestra vieja relación en el colegio.

-no es eso, él se ha puesto como mamá…-preocupó mirando a su padre.

-yo creo que lo que ellos piensen es lo de menos Al, tranquilo…-le sonrió con confianza, tratando de transmitírsela a su hijo. Y funciono. Albus soltó una queda risa y sonrió.

-confió en ti.-dijo mientras le colocaba un raro moño a un regalo.

-esta al revés.-rio Harry.

-yo decía… algo en este moño no parecía moño…-rieron un poco los dos.- ¿Seguirá molesta conmigo mucho tiempo?-susurró el chico, mirando con anhelo la puerta de la cocina.

-está más molesta conmigo, pero no me ha corrido de la habitación, así que creo que quiere que pasemos una feliz y sana navidad…-bromeo Harry, abrazando por los hombros a su hijo, quien le sonrió agradecido.

A ninguno de los dos les gustaba que Ginny estuviera molesta con ellos, en especial con algo tan delicado. De alguna forma se llegaban a sentir excluidos, pero ambos estaban seguros de que se le pasaría. En algún momento… y ambos esperaban que ese momento fuera antes de que empezara el nuevo año.

Rose se levantó con un pesado nudo en el estómago. Respiró profundamente y decidió era hora de bajar a ayudar. Bajó aun en su pijama, esta vez eran sus shorts de rayas y una delgada camiseta de manga larga. Las escaleras de mármol se sentían frías, y la nieve que aguardaba por ella en el exterior no era de ayuda. Caminó, descalza, hasta la cocina. Narcisa Malfoy servía el desayuno a su hermano, quien parecía haber pasado una mala noche.

-te dije que llegarás temprano ayer.-regañó la rubia mujer, mientras dejaba frente a su hermano un gran plato de avena.-no entiendo la afición de los adolescentes por estar de fiesta tan tarde...-siguió, mientras le daba la espalda, y servía un poco de café. Scorpius rodó los ojos.-eres igual a tu padre.-Rose no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante el comentario.

-¡buenos días!-soltó en un tono innecesariamente alto, solo para molestar al rubio, quien la miró con fastidio.- ¡¿cómo está el mejor hermano del mundo?!-soltó casi en el oído del chico, haciendo que el gruñera y se alejara.

-a punto de vomitar…-susurró fulminándola con la mirada.

-buenos días abuela Cissy…-rio la chica, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla pálida de la mujer.

-buenos días cariño, ¿qué quieres de desayunar?-sonrió con cariño Narcisa.

-panqueques.-dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, imaginando el dulce sabor del chocolate que su abuela siempre le ponía encima.

-está bien.-sonrió la mujer, dándoles la espalda y empezando a cocinar.

Rosie se sentó en el pequeño desayunador de la cocina, junto a su hermano. Él la miró algo intranquilo. Aun se preguntaba si su padre le había dicho a Rosie del embarazo de Astoria, claro que verla tan feliz esa mañana contesto su pregunta, seguramente su padre la informaría en la cena, y entonces habría problemas. O tal vez, todo era plan de su padre, claro, muy de un Malfoy, negarle a Rosie estar con Albus, para que cuando el informara del embarazo ella estuviera tranquila, bajo la advertencia de que si lo acepta bien, pueda estar con Albus. No, eso era demasiado enfermo.

-¿qué piensas Scorp?-sonrió la castaña mirando curiosa a su hermano, quien la miraba preocupado.

-en Albus y tú.-soltó intranquilo.

-ouh…

-no es nada malo, solo espero papá no se altere en plena cena, o tendremos una pelea familiar.-bromeo risueño.

-bueno, no tendría por qué alterarse, abuelo Lucius ha hablado con él, y le ha advertido que no se meta.-sonrió satisfecha la chica mirando a su abuela con cautela.

-me imagino…-susurró, tomando una gran cucharada de avena.

-¿estás bien?-preocupó Rosie.

-no lo sé, si así se ha puesto con un Potter, no quiero ni imaginarme como se pondrá cuando…-pero Scorpius no terminó, su abuela se dirigió a Rose con los panqueques.

-toma cariño, dense prisa.-sonrió con cariño la mujer, besando las frentes de sus nietos.-y Scorp, te dejaré una poción revitalizadora en tu habitación.-soltó mientras salía.

-gracias abuela Cissy.-soltaron ambos Malfoy al unísono. La mujer rio un poco y dejo a ambos chicos en la cocina.

-estoy segura que no le importará.-sonrió la chica besando la mejilla de su hermano y empezando a comer sus panqueques.- ¿A dónde has ido ayer?-curioseó, tanteando terreno.

-a las tres escobas, fue cumpleaños de Cole Spencer.-soltó sin más su hermano.

-¿te llevó papá?-preguntó con voz pegajosa.

-no, papá no sabe que fui, el salió ayer por la noche con Astoria, así que decidí salir. Me quede de ver con Louis Weasley.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- de todas formas llegue hoy por la mañana y papá aun no llegaba.-susurró intranquilo.

-ouh…-soltó de nuevo. Se sentía algo incomoda cuando su hermano le confesaba sus travesuras, lo más bien sus desobediencias.

-tranquila, no creo que se llegue a enterar. El abuelo Lucius fue por mí esta mañana, sabe que tuve suficiente con el regaño de mi abuela cuando me vio llegar.-sonrió divertido.

-me imagino…-rió la chica.

-terminemos, quiero ir a la cama un rato.-sonrió con pesadez el muchacho, su hermana sonrió y asintió.-quiero…-dijo señalando el plato de Rose y abriendo la boca.

Rose empezó a reír, pero le dio un poco de panqueques a su hermano, aunque por alguna extraña razón, ambos terminaron embarrados de chocolate, dulce de leche y todo con lo que su abuela había bañado el desayuno de la menor de los hermanos.

Ambos chicos subieron entre risas hasta sus habitaciones, lo más rápido posible, para que su abuela no los viera. Cada uno llego a su habitación y se dispusieron a prepararse para la cena. La pequeña Malfoy no podía entender cómo es que las chispas de colores habían llegado a su cabello y se habían enredado. Tuvo que lavar siete veces su cabello con shampoo mágico para que saliera todo el chocolate. Si, estaba algo molesta con su hermano, pero había sido divertido.

Después de eso se dirigió a su gran vestidor, envuelta en su rosada bata de baño. Se fijó detenidamente, donde encontró un paquete azul, con un gran moño plata. Tenía una nota, era la letra de su abuela Jane.

_Para mi querida princesa de chocolate. Seguramente a tu padre le molestará, disfrutalo_.

Rose empezó a reír. Estaba segura que también a sus dos abuelos. Abrió el paquete con cuidado y saco un delicado vestido de tirantes, tenía un escote de corazón, era entallado en el abdomen y se abría a una falda con un poco de vuelo. Era de un rojo brillante que la hizo sonreír. Al final de la falda se lograba ver un poco de encaje negro por debajo, y en la cintura un lazo del mismo tono. Papa se molestaría, pero que más daba. Se vistió tranquilamente, y se paró frente al gran espejo. Se sonrojó. No se sentía ella misma. Simplemente no era ella, no podía ser, por primera vez se vio a sí misma como una chica y no como la pequeña niña que se sentía. Se mordió el labio. Tenía que dejar de actuar como lo hacía, estaba creciendo irremediablemente y en ese momento por fin lo vio. Pronto saldría de Hogwarts y había mucho que hacer después del colegio. No podía quedarse para siempre como la pequeña Malfoy.

Tomó unas zapatillas negras con un ligero tacón, y camino fuera del vestidor. Se sentó frente a su tocador y empezó a peinar un poco su rebelde cabello. Sonrió ante la imagen que vio. Tal vez, por primera vez no necesitaría poción para que su cabello no se revelara contra el peine. Lo acomodó de lado, y todo su cabello caía por su lado izquierdo, dejando al descubierto su pálido hombro. Tomó la delicada gargantilla con el rubí que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños, después se colocó unos aretes que habían sido de su madre alguna vez y sonrió. El mundo tenía razón, se parecían, y mucho. Abrió el cajón derecho de su tocador y la vio. Una vieja foto de sus padres en una fiesta. Su padre le había dicho que había sido la fiesta de los dos años sin Voldemort. En ella salía el padre y la madre de Hugo, así como los padres de Albus. Los seis sonreían y reían. Su madre llevaba un vestido bastante parecido al que ella usaba en ese momento, solo que el de ella era más corto y no tenía ni el lazo ni el encaje. Ella llevaba el cabello igual que en la foto, y ese mismo día su padre le había regalado los aretes que tenía puestos. Merlín, como la necesitaba, siempre lo había hecho. Una traicionera lágrima corrió por su mejilla y tras esa, siguió otra y otra más, hasta inundarla por completo.

Se sentía estúpidamente pérdida en el mundo, había cosas que simplemente no sabía si eran correctas. Astoria era una de ellas, aunque si su madre estuviera viva, seguramente Astoria jamás habría llegado a la mente de su padre, pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿estaba bien odiarla?, o simplemente debía, ¿aceptarla? Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué pasaría?, ¿enserio se casarían?, y ¿por qué demonios lo hacían? Y su padre, ¿realmente sería feliz con Astoria?, ¿aunque ella no la quisiera?, ¿o sería mejor tratar de sobrellevarla para que él fuera feliz?, ¿y si no lo lograba?, ¿y si simplemente ninguno de los Malfoy había sido hecho para ser feliz? Porque, su padre ya había sufrido lo suficiente cuando estaba con su madre y cuando por fin alcanzaban la felicidad ella había muerto. Porque sus abuelos habían sufrido la crueldad de un mundo con prejuicios, con Voldemort, y cuando por fin se olvidaban de eso, solo pudieron ver sufrir de nuevo a su hijo. Y que había de Scorpius, se la vivía con todas las chicas del colegio, por su apariencia y su apellido y todo lo que conllevaba ser el primogénito de los Malfoy, pero al final de cuentas, la única chica que realmente quería era todo lo que su padre podría negarle. Y lamentablemente era lo mismo para ella. Aunque, aun no estaba segura de lo que pasaba con Albus, porque a fin de cuentas jamás había sentido algo igual, porque jamás se había permitido a si misma sentirlo, ¿era real?, ¿o solo su imaginación tratando de evitar sentirse sola de nuevo? Porque desde que pasaba el tiempo con Albus, se había empezado a sentir menos sola, se había empezado a sentir de cierta forma apreciada y querida por alguien que no fuera parte de su familia y porque cada vez que lo tenía cerca el ambiente cambiaba, no importaba que era lo que ella pensará, en cuanto Albus se acercaba todo era… diferente.

-mierda…-susurró pasando con frustración las manos por las mejillas, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas. Cerró de golpe el cajón. Odiaba sentirse así.

Respiró profundo, se retoco un poco y espero a que el rojo se fuera de sus ojos. Camino intranquila por su habitación. Rogaba porque su padre le hiciera caso a su abuelo. Era triste que la única persona que no había estado de acuerdo con la relación de sus padres, fuera de los pocos que apoyaban la suya con Albus. Su abuelo había cambiado, todos lo sabían. Suspiró. Entonces escucho voces abajo, no eran precisamente las de sus abuelos.

-Theo…-susurró con una sincera sonrisa. Era tiempo de bajar con los invitados.

La imagen de Rosie le parecía un sueño al menor de los varones Potter, que no pudo evitar esbozar una boba sonrisa al verla. Era hermosa, siempre lo había sido. Ella, sentada al lado de Theo, pudo sentir la mirada de Albus, levanto la vista en su búsqueda y le sonrió algo sonrojada al sentir su mirada sobre ella, tan insistente.

-hola…-susurró él mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-hola Al…-sonrió ella, estirando su mano para tomar la de él.

-hola Rosie.-saludó alegre James, encantado por la escena entre ambos chicos, pero como buen hermano, necesitaba interrumpir.

-Hola James.-sonrió risueña la castaña.

-linda casa…-soltó el mayor de los Potter, sentándose al lado contrario de su hermano, abrazando por los hombros a Rose, ganándose una fulminante mirada de su hermano.-no la recordaba tan… festiva.-rio un poco mirando de reojo a la pequeña Malfoy.-luces bien.

-James, ve a saludar a los señores Malfoy por favor…-gruño Harry, al ver a los tres chicos en el sofá, y la cara de fastidio de Albus.

-está bien papá…-soltó frustrado el mayor de los Potter.

-idiota…-soltó por lo bajo Albus.

-tu más…-gruño James mirando con fiereza a su hermano. Al menos estaban volviendo un poco a lo de antes.

-tranquilo, solo quería molestar…-sonrió algo preocupada Rose.

-lo sé, estoy bien.-sonrió Albus mirando a la castaña.-él tiene razón, te ves hermosa Rosie.-ella se sonrojo.

-tú también luces bien Al.-rio la pequeña, se empezaba a acostumbrar tanto a los cumplidos de Albus que empezaba a ser divertido.

-eso no sonó convincente…-bromeó el ojiverde, besando la mejilla de la castaña con cariño.

-lo siento.-sonrió ella, girándose un poco para besar los labios de Albus. Eso era nuevo. Albus dudó, pero después le siguió el beso. Rose se empezaba a sentir tan cómoda con el ojiverde que no dudo al besarlo, pero noto su sorpresa y se arrepintió un poco, hasta que lo sintió tomarla por la cintura. Él sonrió aun en los labios de ella, separándose despacio para mirarla a los ojos.

-hora de cenar.-la voz de Narcisa Malfoy los hizo girar la cabeza y notar, que todos empezaban a dirigirse al salón de comedor de la casa.

Rose tomo con cariño la mano de su novio y lo dirigió tranquila hasta su lugar en la mesa, uno al lado del otro, justo frente a ellos, tenían a Claire, quien platicaba tranquilamente con Hugo. También, Rose pudo notar la cara de enojo de su padre al ver a Scorpius demasiado cerca de Roxanne. A pesar de eso, la cena paso tranquila, cada pequeño grupo tenía su propia charla y sus propias preocupaciones. Albus platicaba con Rose y su tío Charly, que se encontraba al lado de él acerca de dragones, lo cual mantenía entretenida a la pequeña Malfoy.

-bueno, si así lo quieren, tal vez en el verano puedas venir a Rumania a visitarme con Albus y James, Lily prefiere quedarse en casa…-rio Charly.

-sería completamente fantástico.-sonrió ampliamente la chica.

Después de eso, Lucius Malfoy se encargó de ponerse de acuerdo con Charly Weasley, para el hombre, no había cosa más importante que la felicidad de sus nietos, y conocía la afición por los dragones de la chica, así que no dudo en que sería una buena idea. Después se encargaría de Draco, quien de todas formas estaba planeando tener una luna de miel en Marruecos, que seguramente no incluía a sus hijos.

Por su parte Scorpius disfrutaba ver las muecas de su padre, cada vez que besaba la mejilla o la frente de su pelirroja, en especial, cuando por alguna razón él la hacía sonrojar y su padre desviaba la mirada. Su padre lo conocía, eran bastante parecidos en cuanto a chicas se refiere, así que Draco podía estar seguro que después de cada sonrojo de la chica, venia un beso por parte de su hijo. Trataba de no molestarse, Scorpius era maduro y debía confiar en él. Si la quería entonces, no interferiría. Todo lo contrario con Rose. Evitaba mirar a Potter con su hija, trataba de controlarse, ya su mismo padre le había advertido. Se sentía estúpido por temerle a su padre cuando él mismo ya era padre y lo sería de nuevo en unos meses. Suspiró y miró con cariño a la rubia a su lado con una sonrisa. Harry estaba inquieto, notaba las miradas de Ginny y Draco sobre los chicos, rogaba a todo lo sagrado porque ninguno saltara contra ellos. Respiró profundo. Tenía que confiar. De alguna forma.

La hora de la cena paso lentamente para el patriarca Potter, pero para el resto fue liviana y alegre. Pequeños grupos se formaron en la sala de la casa y platicaban plácidamente sentados en los sofás. Harry se mantenía cerca de sus suegros y vigilaba constantemente a Albus y Rosie, quienes platicaban abrazados en un sofá de dos plazas cercano.

Astoria respiró. Era el momento. Draco tomo su mano y llamo la atención de los presentes. Todas las miradas estaban sobre la sonriente pareja. Algo no estaba bien para Rose, Albus noto la tensión en su novia y la apretó contra él. Scorpius empezó a rogar porque a su hermana no le saliera el lado mortífago que había descubierto, todos los Malfoy tenían. Draco sentía el corazón en la garganta, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Rose.

-queremos darles una noticia.-empezó con firmeza el rubio hombre, mirando con cautela a su hija. Harry empezó a rezar, por la cara de Rose, Draco aún no le había dicho nada.- como saben, Astoria y yo nos casaremos en el verano. Pero les tenemos otra noticia.-sonrió, dirigiendo su gris mirada a los ojos miel de su hija, ella lo miraba directo a los suyos, esperando. Draco hizo una pausa y luego respiró, manteniendo su mirada sobre la pequeña Malfoy -Astoria está embarazada.

Scorpius cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Los Weasley empezaron el festejo, al oír la noticia, incluso Ginny se acercó a felicitar a la pareja, Narcisa sin embargo dirigió de inmediato su mirada a su nieta. Lucius y sus consuegros se levantaron también, alegres a felicitar a los futuros padres. Los Nott se unieron a los festejos apenas un segundo después, había un gran alboroto. Harry se mantenía quieto, con la mirada en la pequeña Malfoy.

Rose sintió una cubetada de agua fría caer sobre ella, sintió que su estómago había subido al cielo y bajado de un momento a otro hasta el mismo infierno. Sí, no solo su estómago estaba en el inframundo, ella también se sentía ahí. Tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Aun miraba a su padre, anonadada, pero él había dejado de mirarla para recibir las felicitaciones. Todo el barullo la estaba haciendo marearse, necesitaba salir del lugar en ese momento o se desmayaría. Se puso de pie, Albus la imito y la sostuvo fuertemente, mirándola preocupado.

-¿Estas bien Rose?-le susurró.

-sí, solo, necesito salir de aquí, iré afuera un momento…-soltó aun en shock.

-te acompaño…-preocupo el chico, tomando las mejillas de ella entre sus manos, dirigiendo la mirada de la chica hasta sus ojos verdes.

-no, estoy bien Al, solo necesito aire…-insistió la chica, sonriéndole tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque su mirada aún era de sorpresa.

-yo… está bien Rose, no tardes por favor…-se rindió el chico besando los labios de ella y dejándola ir.

Rose salió de la sala, se quitó las zapatillas y camino por el corredor hasta la puerta, necesitaba salir de ahí o explotaría. Abrió el armario de la entrada y tomo su abrigo gris y sus botas para la nieve, se los puso lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí con cuidado sin hacer ruido. Entonces todo tomo sentido. Por eso se casaban, no habían sido citas inocentes, ella estaba embarazada y no por arte de magia. Su padre había estado en la misma cama que esa mujer, antes de si quiera pensar en casarse con ella. De alguna forma Rose se sentía decepcionada, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. No podía seguir ahí parada, empezó a correr. No lo entendía, ¿Cómo su padre pudo llegar a hacerle eso?, ¿por qué no le había dicho antes?, al menos hubiera tenido tiempo de asimilarlo. Empezó a jadear, sentía el frio viento cortar sus mejillas húmedas. No quería pensar en lo que pasaba. Aumentó la velocidad al salir de los límites de la mansión, tropezando torpemente en la entrada. Cayó de rodillas, en ese momento la nieve empezó a caer sobre ella, se levantó, aun jadeante. No podía quedarse, no ahí, no ahora. Sentía el frio aire entrar por su boca, sus pulmones ardían, pero no pararía hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a correr, con toda la velocidad con las que sus rodillas le permitían, abrió los ojos, las lágrimas la hacían ver borroso, pero no podía pensar en nada, excepto el dolor en su interior. Porque necesitaba alejarse, lo necesitaba más que el aire por el que gritaba su organismo.

Algo le dijo a Albus que no andaba bien. Rose no había vuelto. Cerró los ojos y sintió como si los pulmones le ardieran. ¡¿Demonios?! ¿Qué pasaba con él? Se levantó de golpe. El ardor se fue, pero sentía un enorme vacío en el estómago. Su padre lo miró y se acercó a él, justo después de felicitar a la pareja.

-¿y Rose?-preocupo Harry.

-necesitaba aire, no quiso que la acompañara.-soltó en un susurró Albus, mirando a su padre.

-será mejor vallamos a buscarla…-preocupo el hombre, acomodándose las redondas gafas. Albus asintió y ambos empezaron a andar.

Narcisa se acercó apresuradamente al verlos salir, algo no estaba bien, Rose no había regresado, ella esperaba y rogaba porque le dijeran que había ido a su habitación.

-¿Dónde está Rosie?-soltó en un tono algo alto y alterado.

-no lo sé señora Malfoy, dijo que necesitaba salir de aquí…-negó con la cabeza preocupado Albus.

-oh no…-susurró la mujer, caminando apresuradamente hasta la entrada.

-señora Malfoy debería ponerse un abrigo, está nevando…-se apresuró Harry, sacando el suyo y el de la mujer del armario, quien para entonces estaba a mitad del pórtico. Harry le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros.

-¡¿Rosie?!-se apresuró la mujer.-gracias querido.-le sonrió a Harry, poniéndose el abrigo y caminando por el gran jardín.- ¡¿Rosie?!-la frustración se le empezaba a notar, preocupando a ambos Potter.

Albus sabía que Rosie no seguía ahí, lo sabía, de alguna extraña forma. Alcanzó su abrigo. Theo había salido a buscar a Narcisa, ya que Draco la buscaba y lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre Albus?-señalo el chico, mirando al pelinegro a punto de salir.

-no encontramos a Rosie….-susurró preocupado.- avisale a Scorpius y a James, que la busquen en el jardín por favor…-pidió saliendo apresuradamente de la mansión.

Merlín, si algo le pasaba a Rosie, a su pequeña Rosie, Albus se culparía el resto de sus días por dejarla salir sola. Así que se apresuró, corrió a lo largo del jardín, con un gran y apretado nudo en su interior.

-¿Albus?-preocupo su padre.- ¡¿Qué haces?!-preocupo tratando de alcanzarlo. Pero fue en vano, Albus ya estaba saliendo de la propiedad.

No sabía dónde estaba ella, solo rogaba encontrar el camino que ella había seguido, ¿A dónde podría ir Rose? Toda su vida había sido la mansión y Hogwarts, no había lugares para refugiarse fuera de estos. Tenía que encontrarla y tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, a la voz de ya.

_**Llego navidad. Bueno, al menos Draco no se lanzó sobre Albus…**_

_**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Estoy tan feliz de regresar, lamente haber tardado tanto. **_

_**Gracias a los 6 followers y a los 4 favoritos, espero les haya gustado este desastre de navidad. :3 pobre Scorp…**_

_**XXM3CH3XX: bueno, tienes toda la razón, a ninguno de los hermanos Malfoy les agradó la idea, Scorpius muy a su manera se desahogó, aunque nuestra pequeña Malfoy solo pudo huir de la situación, creo que Lucius ha sido el mejor aliado que la parejita pudo llegar a hacerse y bueno, Harry siempre verá por el bien de su hijo y también por el del pequeño recuerdo de su mejor amiga que es Rosie. Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te han gustado los últimos capítulos, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado :3**_

_**NINAXXSOMER: si, también mi instinto dramione me impedía hacer que Draco pudiera quedar con Astoria, pero bueno, tenía que encontrar la felicidad en alguien, en especial cuando la castañita del trio dorado los ha dejado. Y bueno, bajo las amenazas del gran patriarca Malfoy, nadie va en contra, así que Draco evito a toda costa mirar a los novios, dejando que pasaran una noche tranquila, hasta cierto punto xD, sí que nuestra querida Rosie empieza a sentir algo, pero como puedes ver, aún tiene dudas en su cabeza en especial porque es algo nuevo y aún tiene miedo, pero pronto entenderá que su felices para siempre esta con el chico Potter :3**_

_**Gracias por todo chicos, pórtense mal. **_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Chica indiscreta xoxo **_

_**(xD okay no, ¡exageré!)**_

_**Cassie di Black.**_


	12. Escondite

**PROHIBIDO PROHIBIR**

**ESCONDITE**

Todo dentro de los hermanos mayores se detuvo al escuchar al pequeño de los Nott. Claire corrió literalmente hasta la entrada y con un movimiento de varita se cambió el vestido por unos jeans, playera y botas para la nieve, tomo su gran abrigo blanco y salió, seguida de James. Scorpius se había adelantado y sin importarle nada, había salido aun en la camisa y pantalones que usaba.

Tenía que encontrar a su hermana, su hermanita. Empezó a correr a lo largo y ancho del jardín buscándola, debajo de las congeladas bancas de mármol y entre los muertos arbustos, pero ella no estaba ahí. La nieve había humedecido su camisa. Tenía que encontrarla, empezó a correr hacia la salida de la mansión, pero Harry lo detuvo, abrazándolo.

-¡no! Scorpius, no puedes salir sin rumbo.-le dijo preocupado, sosteniéndolo de lado y con fuerza, el chico aun trataba de soltarse.-es tu hermana, lo sé, pero Albus ya salió también corriendo de aquí, ni siquiera sabemos que camino tomo…-susurró Harry. Scorpius se rindió, sabía que el padre de su mejor amigo tenía razón.

Cayó de rodillas en la fría nieve, aun sentía los brazos del mejor amigo de su madre sobre él, escucho a alguien acercarse. Harry lo soltó solo para dejar sobre sus hombros su abrigo negro. Scorpius sentía que todo su mundo se derrumbaba, su hermanita no estaba, le podía pasar cualquier cosa y él… y él solo había cerrado los ojos. Respiró pesadamente, mirando la nieve del suelo.

-la encontraremos Scorp.-susurró Claire, quien había llegado corriendo hasta él. Se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de su mejor amigo y lo abrazo por lo hombros.

De alguna forma Scorpius se sentía derrotado y culpable. Él debía cuidarla, era el mayor, era el chico, ella era la chica, la menor, la bebe, la princesa. Ella siempre había confiado en él y sentía que le estaba fallando. No la había cuidado, debió haberle advertido esa mañana, en el desayuno, había sido la mejor oportunidad. Si algo le llegara a ocurrir a Rose se culparía el resto de la eternidad.

De alguna extraña forma, Rose había llegado al barrio muggle. Empezó a bajar la velocidad, estaba demasiado cansada y asfixiada. Necesitaba, respirar. Caminó a un parque cercano y se sentó en una de las frías bancas de metal, no quería pensar. El aire se sentía como agujas en sus pulmones. Suspiró, la garganta le molestaba. Seguramente se enfermaría a este paso y aún estaba el inconveniente de volver a casa. Realmente no lo quería hacer, prefería dormir mil veces en ese frio parque que en su gran y caliente habitación, y enfrentar la realidad. Empezó a tiritar, empezaba a hacer cada vez más frio, y ella aun llevaba un vestido debajo del abrigo. Se abrazó a sí misma en busca de algo de calor. Entonces escucho risas, un grupo de jóvenes ebrios caminaban del otro lado de la calle. Rosie hizo una mueca, recordando a su hermano. Seguramente Scorpius no estaría feliz en cuanto se enterara que había salido corriendo.

Suspiró de nuevo, abrazándose con más fuerza, decidida a volver, empezó a caminar. ¡Demonios! había girado a través de tantas calles que había olvidado por completo como volver. Ahora si estaba en problemas. Trato de caminar por las calles y recordar algún indicio. Estaba perdida. Respiró profundo, solo a ella se le ocurría salir corriendo de aquella forma, ¿ahora como regresaría? Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por sus mejillas, aunque esta vez no tenía nada que ver con Astoria y su padre. Tenía que regresar, Albus se preocuparía. Se sentía pequeña en la enorme ciudad, y no tenía ni siquiera su varita consigo para lanzar un patronus o defenderse si alguien… mejor no pensaría en eso.

Escucho a alguien corriendo tras de ella, preocupándola, empezó entonces a correr a través de las resbalosas y húmedas calles, tratando de esconderse, pero los pasos se acercaban. Rose se metió en un pequeño callejón.

-¿Rosé?-preocupó una voz demasiado familiar para ella, estaba sin aliento.- ¿Rose?

-Albus…-susurró Rose saliendo de su escondite.

Él la vio y corrió hasta ella, abrazándola por la cintura, levantándola del suelo. Un gran alivio inundo su interior. Le agradeció a todos los magos antiguos de poderla tener de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-Merlín, estaba tan preocupado Rose…-susurró en su cabello, dejándola en el suelo de nuevo.

-me perdí Al…-dijo ella, mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro. Estaba tan feliz de verlo. Él limpio con su pulgar la lágrima de su mejilla, sonriéndole con cariño a la chica.

-no importa Rosie, te encontré…-susurró, besándola dulcemente en los labios. Ella le contesto el beso, pero lo paro, demasiado pronto para Al.

-no sé cómo volver…-señalo ella preocupada. Albus miró alrededor.

-hallaremos la forma…-preocupo el chico, abrazándola por los hombros.

-tu tampoco sabes, ¿verdad?-dijo ella, abrazándose a su dorso, tiritando.

-no preciosa, pero es cuestión de ubicación.-sonrió tratando de dejar de lado su preocupación.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar hasta una gran avenida. En ese momento Albus noto que Rose temblaba cada vez más, preocupado, buscaba el nombre de alguna calle, sin ningún resultado.

El aire festivo se había evaporado ante la noticia de la desaparición de los chicos. Ninguno había hecho magia, pues de ser así, el ministerio los localizaría de inmediato gracias al detector. Harry tenía a la mitad del departamento de aurores buscando por las calles de Londres, pero para ninguno de los presentes parecía ser suficiente. La mayoría de los Weasley estaba también buscándolos en las ciudades cercanas. En la casa se mantenían los menores de edad, Harry, Draco, Astoria, Molly, Narcisa, Andrómeda y Jean. Scorpius se pasaba las manos con frustración por el cabello, sus abuelas estaban preocupadas, Narcisa le había dado ya, un par de pociones para que no se enfermara, pero Jean le había dicho que empezaba a tener fiebre, preocupando sobre manera a la pequeña Roxanne, que no se había separado de su novio en todo ese tiempo. Claire caminaba de un lado a otro, poniéndole los nervios de punta a Hugo y Theo, que la miraban con mala cara. Lily se mantenía ocupada, cerca de su padre, dando opciones y preguntando constantemente cualquier nueva información que pudiera llegar a saber su padre. En ese momento llegaron a la sala Teddy y Victoire, estaban quitándose aun los abrigos cuando Lily corrió hasta ellos.

-¿han visto algo?-preocupo la pelirroja con su chillona voz.

-no Lily, nada, recorrimos todo el camino hasta la ciudad, incluso la parte del bosque.-susurró decepcionado Teddy.

-volamos lo más bajo posible para ver algo, incluso nos separamos, pero nada…-preocupó la rubia, tomando del brazo al chico.-lo lamento

Scorpius escuchaba desde el sofá, se sentía jodidamente impotente. Necesitaba él recorrer todo Londres para asegurarse de que estaban buscando bien, y era exactamente lo mismo que pensaba su padre.

-debí haber hablado con ella primero…-susurró quedamente en su despacho.

-si, debiste Draco, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, solo nos queda encontrarlos.-regañó Harry, enviando otro patronus.

-necesito salir a buscarla…-se puso de pie.

-no, ya te he dicho, ya hay suficiente gente afuera.-cortó Harry de nuevo.

-lamento que Rose arrastrara a Albus con ella…-se disculpó el rubio, mirando fríamente por la ventana.

-ella no lo arrastró…-soltó Harry preocupado.-él fue tras ella porque la quiere, estaba preocupado, como nosotros.

-no quisiera que fuese así…-comentó más para sí que para su acompañante.

-lo sé, pero mejor ruega porque se hayan encontrado, al menos Rose no estará sola, sin varita en los barrios muggles.-dijo con una mueca el ojiverde, acomodándose las gafas.

-¿cómo me toleras Potter?-preguntó el rubio, sentándose pesadamente en su escritorio.

-ni yo lo sé, tal vez me he acostumbrado…-suspiró cansado Harry.

Albus caminaba con Rose abrazada a él. No sabía qué hacer, la nieve caía con más intensidad y con cada minuto que pasaba descendía más la temperatura. Rose tiritaba. Estaba cansada, ya no quería caminar y el camino cada vez se le hacía más pesado. Albus miró el cielo, las nubes grises opacaban la luz de la luna, esa noche habría una fea tormenta y no era buena idea estar afuera. Camino unas cuantas calles más. Entonces, de alguna extraña manera todo empezó a serle familiar. Llego a la gran calle, y recordó la casa de su padre, la que había sido de su padrino Sirius. Se detuvo frente a las casas. Sonrió.

-¿Dónde estamos Al?-preocupo la castaña, levantando la mirada.

-Grimmauld place…-susurró el chico.

En ese momento ante ellos, apareció la entrada del número doce, ambos caminaron, tranquilos a refugiarse de la tormenta que cada vez estaba más próxima. Albus dejo que Rosie entrara primero, después, cerró la puerta tras de ellos. Todo estaba como su padre había dejado el verano pasado. No había grandes cambios desde que Sirius vivía, excepto que habían sacado los horribles cuadros de la familia Black, dejando solamente fotos de los Weasley, los Potter, sus abuelos que no conoció, de su padre y sus amigos cuando estaban en el colegio y algunas de los merodeadores. La casa no se sentía fría, pues Kretcher el elfo domestico que había sido del padrino de su padre, vivía en el lugar, bajo la condición de regresar a Hogwarts en los periodos de clases. Un chasquido saco de sus pensamientos a Albus. El pequeño y molesto elfo domestico hizo una exagerada reverencia frente a los chicos.

-el amo Albus ha vuelto a casa.-sonrió maliciosamente.-y ha traído a una amiga consigo.-miró con asco a Rose, haciendo enfadar al ojiverde.-se parece a la amiga sangre sucia de su padre el amo Harry, salvador del mundo mágico, Kretcher está aquí para servirles en lo que necesiten….

-cierra la boca Kretcher, te prohíbo que vuelvas a insultar a la madre de Rose.-gruño Albus, apretando a su novia.-quiero que prepares dos habitaciones, también un baño caliente para Rose, esta helada…-preocupo. Rose levantó la vista y le beso con cariño la mejilla.

-estoy bien.

-aun así hazlo, y no quiero oír ni una sola mala palabra dirigida a Rose, ¿me has entendido?-Albus miró molesto como el viejo elfo domestico de los Black asentía y chasqueaba los dedos.

La tormenta había empezado, no podían seguir afuera buscando, ni siquiera los aurores. En la mansión reinaba un aire melancólico, triste y de frustración que llenaba los rostros de los presentes. James se mantenía junto a Scorpius, sabia como se sentía, él se sentía igual, su hermano también estaba afuera, tenía toda la culpa dentro de sí, debió darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Nadie estaba seguro de donde estarían los chicos, en especial con la nieve golpeando las ventanas de la mansión. Solo rogaban porque ambos hubiesen encontrado algún refugio. James empezaba a divagar de lugares a donde los chicos pudieran haber ido, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Los aurores habían revisado todas las posibilidades, el caldero chorreante, el autobús noctambulo. Empezaba a preguntarse si se encontraban bien.

El mundo se les venía encima a todos. ¡¿Cómo demonios podían haber desaparecido?! Era imposible que un par de adolescentes desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra. En especial sin haber usado magia. Lo que más les preocupaba a todos, es que ninguno de los desaparecidos tenía la varita consigo. Albus estaba castigado por usar un hechizo contra James y Rosie simplemente era Rose, jamás la llevaba consigo a no ser que estuviera en el colegio.

La noche empezó a ganar, el calor de la madera que se quemaba en la chimenea empezaba a hacerlos sentir un poco más cómodos, el sonido seco del viento los arrullaba cada vez más. Algunos fueron a dormir a alguna de las habitaciones, otros en los mismos sillones. Scorpius simplemente no podía más. Cerró los ojos, pero empezó a tiritar poco después.

-¿te encuentras bien Scorp?-preocupo la pelirroja que estaba al lado de él.

-yo… si Rox.-sonrió él chico, tensando la mandíbula, se sentía bastante mal, pero quería encontrar a Rose primero.

-no es verdad…-susurró ella, tocando su frente.-estas ardiendo….

Narcisa se acercó preocupada a su nieto, y le tocó la frente. Suspiró con la preocupación en los ojos y fue rápidamente a la cocina por otra poción, a este paso acabarían en san Mungo. Scorpius bebió pesadamente el amargo contenido y se acurruco en el sofá junto a Roxanne.

Rose se metió a la bañera pesadamente. El agua tibia empezaba a desentumecer su cuerpo, el frio la había dejado hace un rato, pero su cuerpo parecía dormido. Después de un rato se levantó y tomo una afelpada toalla negra, se envolvió y salió a la habitación que el elfo domestico le había asignado. Encontró una pijama rosada, ella sonrió. Seguramente era de Lily, pero que más daba, solo sería una noche. Se puso pesadamente la delgada blusa de tirantes y el pantalón de algodón. Alguien toco la puerta, cuando se disponía a buscar un cepillo.

-adelante…-susurró.

-¿mejor?-sonrió Albus cerrando la puerta tras él.

-si, gracias Al…-sonrió ella.

-creí que necesitarías esto.-dijo estirando un peine rosado hasta ella.

-gracias…-rio un poco la chica.

-no es nada…-suspiró mientras se tiraba en la cama.- ¿necesitas algo más?

-no Al, gracias por todo…-sonrió con tristeza ella, sentándose a un lado de él.

-te lo he dicho antes, haría cualquier cosa por ti.-le dijo, sentándose, mirándola de frente. Ella sonrió con un poco más de ganas.

-gracias por eso también… últimamente…-se mordió el labio.-siento que…-desvió la mirada a la ventana, que dejaba ver la fea tormenta que los asediaba. Después lo miró a los ojos.-también haría cualquier cosa por ti.-él sonrió.

-Rose…-Albus no sabía exactamente qué decir.

-no, espera, aun no termino….-sonrió ella, mirándolo con cariño, tomando una de sus mejillas.-realmente es extraño y nuevo… y confuso… muy confuso… -soltó negando con la cabeza.- a veces siento que esto es más de lo que puedo manejar…-hizo una mueca.-sabes que eso me da miedo…-susurró, acercándose a él.-pero… quiero seguirme arriesgando Al, quiero seguir sintiendo esto por ti, es… sumamente enorme e intenso y gracias por eso también…-soltó sonrojada.

-oh Rose…-soltó de nuevo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue besarla. Un beso que ella contesto, abrazándolo por el cuello. Él la tomo por la cintura apretándola contra sí. Pero pronto sus pulmones gritaban por aire, haciéndolos separar.-gracias a ti, por dejarme hacerte romper una promesa…-ella rió.- cada día que paso contigo realmente me hace pensar que tienes más significado para mí que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo Rose,-con cariño, coloco uno de sus risos tras su oreja, para después tomarla de la cintura de nuevo.- te has vuelto alguien importante en mi vida… -ella le sonrió con cariño, y él de vuelta a ella.- te amo Rosie…-susurró, besando sus labios.

¿Lo amaba? No sabía realmente, sabía que lo que sentía por él era intenso, pero, ¿Cómo sabía que amaba a su padre y a su hermano entonces? Merlín, claro que lo amaba, no como a su padre o a su hermano o a sus abuelos, pero lo amaba, de una forma en la que jamás pensó amar a alguien. Era intenso, abrazador, confuso, problemático y eso la hacía sentir irónicamente feliz.

-te amo Al…-susurró ella, separándose un poco de él y besando sus labios de nuevo. Pudo sentir la sonrisa de él, que desapareció apenas un poco después para seguir besándola.

Albus se fue dejando caer poco a poco, sin soltar a Rose, quien se acomodó encima de él, con sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de él. Los besos iban subiendo cada vez más de intensidad, pero Rose se sentía algo sonrojada para entonces y paro el beso, recostándose a un lado de Albus, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio. El chico solo pudo sonreír. Había sido un momento en el que por fin se había confesado, aunque, nunca lo había hecho antes pero se sentía realmente bien. Con cuidado acariciaba los rizos de la chica, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

Scorpius se levantó con el sonido de los Weasley saliendo. Roxanne lo miró preocupada a los ojos. Él le sonrió cansado, besando una de sus mejillas. Ella le sonrió. Él ya se sentía mejor, se puso de pie y se estiró pesadamente. Ella rio un poco.

-¿han sabido algo?-inquirió el rubio, mirando al mayor de los hermanos Potter, que iba entrando a la sala.

-no realmente, pero…-susurró acercándose a él, mirando a su prima con una sonrisa.- recordé un lugar a donde Albus pudo ir, es solo que papá no ha buscado ahí…-añadió despacio y quedamente mirando de reojo las puertas.

-¿qué planeas?- preocupó el mayor de los Malfoy

-solo hay una manera de saber si están ahí, hable con Claire, dijo que nos acompañaría, Theo y Hugo se encargaran de nuestros padres. Ve a cambiarte.-le ordenó, saliendo de la sala apresuradamente.

_**Hola, ¡gracias por leer un capítulo más!**_

_**XXM3CH3XX: si bueno, es que Rose y Al se merecían estar un rato solos :3 era una de las maneras de alejarse, además Draco no puede no cometer errores, sé que fue algo feo que no le avisaran a nuestra querida Rosie pero, son los Malfoy n.n gracias por tu review**_

_**NINAXXSOMER: ok, entendí a nadie le agrado que a Rosie se le diera la noticia con los demás, pero, Draco no quería otra confrontación directa con su hija… en cuanto a James, xD es que me encanta que le haga honor a sus nombres xD y bueno… que bueno que te agrade la historia y Gracias por tu review.**_

_**¡Gracias de nuevo! Que se la pasen muy bonito.**_

_**Besos y abrazos.**_

_**Cassie di Black ES3**_


End file.
